Adopted Uchiha
by Verdelet
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND CHARACTERS! This is mainly an OC fic but there will be bits of Sakura and Itachi. Full summary is inside, read and enjoy. and plz R
1. Chapter 1Lost of the Clan

_Summary:__ What happens when Itachi and his team comes across a lost, beaten up, blood covered child? What's more Itachi agrees to take her in, what will the clan do? Why is akatsuki and Orochimaru after her?! R&R_

_Okay so the summary sucks but still, PLEASE READ!!!!! This is just an idea for a story that came to me randomly. It will have some Sakura and Itachi but it is mostly an OC story. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to R&R ^^ _

**Chapter One: The Lost of the Clan**

A small, orange haired, paled skinned, emerald eyes, eight year old child walked the garden along side her mother. She was to never leave her mothers side, to stay beside her at all cost and if worse should come to worse she should run and hide. Her father was the head of the clan and so was currently at a clan meeting. The light sound of her mothers humming always soothed her and that night she desperately needed to hear it. She was uneasy, uncertain and most of all trying to think of a reason as to why she suddenly felt so uneasy.

"Come on Verlet, you'll be fine." her mother cooed to her, taking her daughters hand and smiling. Instantly the child calmed, smiling back at her mother. This was their home. They lived in a hidden compound just out side and in between the village hidden in the leafs and the land of the mist. She had grown up watching and learning all sorts of jutsu's. Children of her clan normally started training by he age of six but she, not only being the daughter of the head of the clan but the strongest of all the children of the clan had started her training as a five year old. Quickly she mastered what techniques were presented to her, worked and trained on the jutsu's that would be taught to her during the first years at any ninja academy. So when she tripped one of her fathers traps not only had the young child been able to block but had been able to protect her mother as well.

"Your improving wonderfully Verlet, come. Spar against your Ka-san and show me how strong you've gotten." the young woman spoke with a smile and kunai in hand. Verlet smiled, rarely had she come across the opportunity to spar against her mother, rarely was she able to train with a female of sort. Everyone who trained her, who taught her was male. Whether it was her father, her uncle or her older cousin. It didn't matter so long as she trained and she grew in strength.

"Hai, Wakahisa-san." the young child spoke with a smile, addressing her mother properly upon engaging in battle. The woman smiled, approved of her daughters manners and her willing to take on any challenge set before her. She threw several kunai and senbon needles in her direction then. Her daughter dodged them effortlessly. Not only blocking what had been send her way but reacting as well. And so their game started, a graceful, delicate yet deadly dance of who would get hit first. Verlet had an advantaged her mother agreed. Not only was her body still small but flexible as well. Moving in awkward positions wasn't as difficult as it was for any adult to move in. Then, as soon as she activated her kekki genkai her daughter smiled. She loved it when her opponents added chakra, it was a sign, a signal of sort for her to be able to use her own chakra. She, unlike her opponents, was only allowed to use hand signed jutsu's, unable to use her kekki genkai until the signal was given. As soon as she had the hand signs in place Verlet and her mother smiled.

"You always open with such a childish illusion." her mother noted, instantly stopping the jutsu in its tracks. Verlet smiled while shaking her head. Then, before her mother had time to react she was pushed back and into the tree by a wind jutsu. Verlet had fooled her, done one pair of hand signs while using and willing her chakra to perform another. Yes, her daughter was powerful, strong and would make an honorable kunoichi. Not to mention one of the strongest and most honorable leader of the clan some day. Pride over took the woman's heart then. Pride for her daughter, for how strong she had gotten, for how she had perfect control at such a young age. Any kekki genkai holder would instantly out cast a child of the Wakahisa clan because as children they had no control over their own kekki genkai. They would instantly bind a kekki genkai user's kekki genkai. However, Verlet had been born with control over her kekki genkai, had not sealed anyone's own kekki genkai unless she had felt threatened. Then there was that seal. She and her husband had had no choice, the seal allowed her to live safely, as safely as any other child of the clan anyway.

"Ka-san?" Verdelet called, holding back and not continuing her attack upon noticing her mother lost in thought. She truly was a remarkable child. Shaking her head her mother stopped, stepped down. She didn't need to train, to work. She needed to live out her childhood. She'd have the rest of her life to train, to work, and to push her self as far as she could to get to the goals she would set before her.

"It's alright Verlet, lets go inside and get some tea." she cooed to her daughter. Verdelet stood down and instantly stopped any other jutsu she may have been about to send out.

"Ka-san." Verlet said, about to warn her mother of the sudden flare in chakra around the compound only to be instantly covered by her mothers body. She knew better than to stand out, than to avoid and ignore a direct order. Once everything seemed clear in the garden lady Wakahisa walked backwards, directing and urging her daughter back into the house and toward the safe room. The room was small, hidden behind a steel door and made so that it was impossible to find unless you knew what to look for. Verlet all the while stayed silent and caution.

"Listen well Verlet, stay hidden. Don't come out and don't look for any of us. Once the intruders have been taken care of I'll come back for you." Lady Wakahisa instructed. Verlet's eyes went wide. Her mother, her father, her family was all fighting while she would be hiding. She knew that she was still a child, but she was only a couple of years away from being able to attend the academy. Did it truly make any sort of difference? Sighing she climbed into the safe room and allowed her mother to close the door. Before silence completely took over her senses the last sound was of her mothers running, retreating footsteps. The room wasn't small for a child but for anyone older than an eight year old would be uncomfortable. Verlet sighed. She wanted to fight, to help keep her family safe and yet for reasons unknown no one ever allowed her to fight. They were all willingly to put their lives before her own. No one had ever taken the time to explain why, to tell her why she was so important other than being an heir. Then, after several silent moments sitting in erie silence Verlet heard a loud explosion. Instantly fear and worry ran through her, her hands reached for her weapon's pouch while she held back the urge to activate her own kekki genkai. As soon as it was active not only would others kekki genkai would be inactive but they would know where she was hiding. Taking in a deep breath Verlet forced the door open quietly and listened. She would not move, venture out unless she knew she was completely alone, safe to crawl out without being discovered just in case she was forced back into the safe room. When the coast was clear Verlet snuck out of the small room and grabbed kunai in hand tightly. Slowly she wondered out and ventured toward the center of the clan compound. Everything was silent, too silent. Then, just as she had neared the area where the clan meetings were held she felt her mother's chakra flare. She knew her daughter was out and was now fighting twice as hard. It was the mothers job to keep their children safe during an invasion. Their responsibility to make sure they survived but by the looks of things around her Verlet knew that the only survives left at the moment was her mother and her self. Tears blurred her vision but before she gave into grief and fear she released her chakra and kekki genkai. Instantly everyone's kekki genkai was bound and suppressed, unable to activate. When a ninja came up behind her she not only dodged effortlessly but had effectively slashed at the ninja and send him bleeding to the ground. At that instant she was covered in blood, her hair no longer orange but crimson then.

"Verlet I told you to stay." her mother growled, as she approached her daughter, holding her hand over a wound to her side. Verlet's eyes widened and instantly her hands glowed green. Verlet knew her basics on healing, on how to mend and stop bleeding but nothing more. Her mother shook her head then threw a kunai above and straight into a ninja who was about to jump Verlet. She knew Verlet had sensed him, was waiting for him to get closer before striking but as a mother she refused to allow her daughter, watch as her daughter made her first kill. Second, she corrected upon looking at the ninja on the floor. She was about to take her daughter into her arms before she growled and in an instant turned just in time to stop a kunai.

"Well well, this will surely save me time." came a malice filled voice. Instantly Verlet felt a shudder crawl up her back but suppressed it as best as she could. She would not show fear in front of her enemies. She was now not only leader of her clan but one of the last standing two.

"You will not touch her." hissed her mother, all the while using both hands and starting a jutsu. As soon as Verlet recognized the hand signs she allowed herself a few tears. Her mother would soon be sending her off, teleporting her as far as she could with what little power she had left.

"Of course I will. How else will I carry her to her new home." he mocked. Verlet felt her blood boil. This man had killed her entire clan just for her, just to kidnap her? He seemed to be a powerful shinobi, and twisted as well. If he had been strong enough to break into the compound then surely he was strong enough to quietly take her. So why? Why had he done this to her family, her home.

"Verlet, stay safe and be strong."

"Ka-san!" Verlet scram but before she could stop her mother she was teleported away. The last image she caught of her mother, the last memory of her mother was of her mother wickedly grinning as she held on to the sword that had pierced her stomach, keeping the ninja in place and away from her daughter. As soon as the smoke cleared Verlet noticed that she was deep in the forest. She wasn't sure where but she knew she was no where near home. Tears fell from her face as her body wanted to do nothing more than to curl up into a small ball and cry her heart out. Her father, her mother, her family had all been killed. They had all sacrificed themselves for her life but why? _'What makes me so special?!'_ she scram at her self mentally. She was about to give in to her bodies need when all of a sudden she reacted and dodged a ninjas kunai. A hiss escaped her lips then. Enough was enough. She would be a shinobi, a powerful kunoichi and as such she would not run away. In a blink of an eye she had katana in hand.

"What's this, the twerp can fight? This should be fun." the rouge ninja taunted before two more appeared. By that point it didn't matter how many she would have to go up against, how many rouge ninja she'd have to defeat. All that mattered was that she lived to grow stronger, to grow older, wiser and able to killed the monsters who killed her family.

"Don't underestimate your opponent." were her only words before she kicked one shinobi back, hit another dead center in the heart with a chakra enhanced kunai and blocked their leaders attack.

"Witch." the man who had been kicked cursed while the leader smiled, pleased by her abilities.

"You will make a powerful weapon some day. Come with us, we'll train you to be the worlds greatest assassin." he said, offering her his hand. Verlet glared at the hand in return. How dare he offer her power when he had already taken away so much from her. Without a second thought Verlet kicked him back too and went into battle.

The ninja was bigger, stronger and in some ways more advanced but Verlet was better trained. She did not ignore the basics like so many shinobi did. She blocked effortlessly in return, not focusing her energy on landing a hit but on keeping up and tracking her opponents movements. She was about to use the last of her chakra to push him back, to give her self room to brace her self for full hand to hand combat when all of a sudden a tall, rat mask wearing, dark haired man appeared with a short, pink haired, cat masked kunoichi appeared with him. As soon as he locked eyes with her, Verlet saw how his kekki genkai turned off and his eyes examine her body. The kunoichi had pushed the rogue ninja back and was now on defense, waiting for orders.

"Feh, you leaf ninja always know how to ruin the fun don't you." the rogue ninja growled, about to slash out at the kunoichi only to suddenly fall to the ground. The kunoichi had only barely grazed him as she dodged his attack and yet he was on the floor? Verlet stood startled at first, then amazed and finally bowed, suppressing her chakra only to watch as the man's kekki genkai reappeared.

"Captain, are you alright?" the kunoichi asked, immediately inspecting his eyes. He nodded his head before turning to Verlet. For the longest time they stood in silence, no one speaking let alone so much as breathing. The two leaf ninja were staring at the young girl in amazement. She didn't, couldn't have been any older than eight and yet there she stood. Her small body covered in blood, cuts bleeding from her legs and her arms and her small body rocking back and forth ever so slightly. She was at her limit, her small body ready to give in to sleep. Meanwhile Verlet stood, watching, waiting, checking to see if the new ninja were friends or foes. When she suddenly remember what the rogue had called them she sighed. They were leaf ninja, allies of her family, keepers of the secretes her family had. When she was about to speak, to explain what had happen Verlet suddenly began seeing dots, her body was crying, screaming for sleep. And so with the last of her energy Verlet smiled up at her saviors, taking a mental note of their chakra signatures and barely spoke.

"Thank...you." and with that she went for the floor. In a blink of an eye the young leaf kunoichi was at the girls side, had caught her and was now currently healing her wounds, checking for any life threatening. Meanwhile her captain watched, looked over the girl and thought about how it was, if it was even possible for such a young child to not only break through his sharigang but bind his sharigang as well.

"Captain, the perimeter is clear, there is smoke of something burning but there's a seal keeping us from..." but before he could finish his report they all saw a bright light flash before the sight of a large compound burning to the ground came into view. The young kunoichi took in a deep breath, amazed and surprised by the sudden knowledge of the compound. She knew the lands around her village well, like the back of her hand. How had she missed this larger than life compound?

"It seems we've found where the child was running from. Send word to the hokage. We'll need a team to go in and search the compound. Cat?" the captain called out to the kunoichi.

"Hai?"

"Will she live?"

"Hai. She's just exhausted. She released so much chakra, and her body's still small. She'll be asleep for a while but she will be fine." she explained. The captain nodded his head, before turning to the ninja who had appeared. The man had short black hair, messy but in an organized sort of way. His mask held the symbol of the tiger.

"We'll head back together. As soon as we get to Konoha head for the ANBU tower and get two teams ready, Cat will take the child to the Konoha hospital and I'll speak to the hokage my self." he instructed. His two team members looked over them, silently asking them if there was anything they didn't understand. When no one said anything, when there was no objections he nodded and turned to face the direction of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2Accommodations

**Chapter Two: Accommodations**

The next time Verlet opened her eyes she found that she was in a small, white, sterilized room. Af first her mind raced, tried not to panic but when the memories of the night before suddenly came to the fore front she sighed and held back her tears. It wasn't a nightmare. Everything she had gone through, had felt and had seen had all been true. Her mother and father were dead, she was a clan leader with no clan to lead. Tears were falling form her eyes endlessly before she even realized it. The pain of loss was too great. She was still just a child. Who would train her now? Who would she go to for advice when she got her first crush, her first date and even her first love? Soft sobs soon joined her tears as her knees came up to her chest and she cried. She allowed her self a moment of weakness before she faced this new village, before she went to the hokage of the village and asked to be accepted as not only a citizen but a shinobi in training. She knew she had the ability, the power and knowledge to not only start the academy but graduate in record time. She had been so lost in grieving, so lost in her thoughts that before she had time to recognize who had walked in she was standing upside down on the celling. In turn she came face to face with a cream skinned, emerald eyes, pink haired kunoichi. Verlet was fascinated by how the kunoichi had the same colored eyes as she did. Then as soon as she recognized the chakra signature she jumped down and bowed.

"Thank you for helping me." she said formally, before standing up straight and holding back tears before giving her name. "My name is Verlet Wakahisa." Verlet spoke, her tone of voice business like, cold, distant and formal. Sakura, upon noticing, held back a frown before offering her a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Verlet, my name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." she said. Sakura was about to go on, to explain to her what had been wrong and ask her to sit for a check up only to be stopped. Verlet bowed deeply before her.

"It's an honor to meet Lady Tsunade's apprentice." Verlet spoke. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"There's no need for that. Now, if you don't mind I need you to sit down so that I can make sure you've healed properly." Sakura cooed. Verlet nodded and did as was told. All the while Sakura checked on her wounds, Verlet kept her eyes on the door. She could feel someone standing just outside, waiting to be acknowledged or told to come in. Just as Sakura was about to speak Verlet sighed.

"I don't like to be watched, please come in Captain-san." Verlet spoke. Sakura's eyes widened then. He had been releasing the slightest amount of chakra, just enough to where no one other than herself would be able to sense him and yet this child had in fact found him out? Silently the tall, paled skinned, black haired, onyx eyed captain walked in and silently greeted Sakura with a nod of the head. Verlet looked at him and instantly knew he was an heir to some sort of clan. Which one she wasn't sure of but like her self he had gone through rigorous training sessions, he had been forced out of his childhood and made into a ninja at an early age. She recognized the hardships he went through, knew that she had gone through some of the same things, that should her family had lived she would have endured it all. A pang of pain pierced her heart then, the reminder of her family's death a pain so deep, so fresh she wasn't sure how she would go on without breaking down every day. Taking in a deep breath she bowed.

"Thank you captain-san, for saving me yesterday." Verlet said. The captain looked her over and nodded his head before turning to Sakura.

"Is she well Sakura?" he asked. Verlet couldn't help but notice the subtle change in tone. It wasn't as cold as his business tone, it wasn't as detached and unwavering. It showed signs of worry, of love and most of all a protectiveness she recognized. It was much like how her parents were with one another. Keeping a sort of mask on their marriage, their outer appearance and behind closed doors showing how caring and loving they actually were with one another.

"Hai, she's fine. Nothing is out of the ordinary." she noted. Instantly Verlet noticed the hidden under tone and raised her brow. Before either the captain or Sakura could speak Verlet did.

"Is that wrong Sakura-san? What were my injuries?" Verlet asked wisely. She had studied much about the body and little about medical jutsu's and the way a body should heal but it was enough to let her know, to figure out what it was Sakura had picked up on.

"You came in with several minor cuts, chakra exhaustion and a fracture in your ribs." she said, hesitating and checking her chart on the fractured rib. So that was it, thought Verlet. '_If I had a fractured rib I shouldn't have been able to jump let alone walk without pain right now_.'Verlet thought while sighing and taking in a deep breath. They had been the one's who had saved her, the least Verlet felt she owed them was an explanation.

"It's genetic." Verlet answered as softly as I could. "My father and mother's kekki genkai allowed them to hold two. One of which is to heal relatively fast." Verlet explained. Both kept their eyes on Verlet, meanwhile she hung her head low. After a couple of silent moments the captain looked up to the young girl.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." he said. Sakura looked at him, a hidden smile playing her lips. "I will be in charge of escorting you to the hokage's, Sakura will be your assigned medic until further notice." he said. Verlet was shocked. She had been expecting to be treated coldly, to be treated like some sort of spy and yet she wasn't. They were being kind. Verlet soon found her self smiling and nodded.

"Hai." was all she had to say. As soon as Sakura had finished writing her findings on Verlet's chart she send it in for filing and then proceeded to follow Itachi and Verlet to the hokage's tower. Verlet all the while stayed quiet, silent and calm. It amazed Sakura how calm she was. She had just lost her entire family, her home and was in a strange new village so how could she stay calm? She wanted to ask but then the image of the young girl crying her heart out on the hospital bed came to the fore front of her mind and she shook her head. She wasn't actually calm. This young girl, this child was acting like an heir, hiding any and all of her emotions so as to keep the proper appearance up. When they reached the hokage's tower Itachi went into her office first. He needed to brief her on their findings before Sakura gave her offical report and the young girl gave a description as to what had occurred. In all reality Sakura was most curious to hear about her home. It was a new village, one she knew nothing of. When the door silently slid open Sakura noticed how Verlet hesitated and smiled.

"It's alright, she's not as bad as she sounds." Sakura said. Verlet faintly smiled back before nodding her head and taking in a deep breath. Verlet knew this was it, this was the time to not only act like an heir but a leader as well. Her mothers last words rang through her mind. Her last wish was for her daughter to be strong and powerful. A brave and valuable kunoichi. Suddenly feeling a lot more confident Verlet walked in followed by Sakura. The hokage sat at her desk with her what appeared to be assistant to her left and Itachi to her right. Sakura silently shut the door before taking her place behind the hokage, leaving Verlet alone in front of the hokage's desk. The hokage looked over the young child, while Verlet kept her eyes forward and ready to meet the hokage's eyes.

"You are Verlet Wakahisa?" she asked. Verlet nodded.

"Hai lady Tsunade, I am." Verlet answered, her tone of voice suddenly as detached as Itachi's was when he was dealing business. Or so Sakura noticed. She had been going through the same kind of childhood Itachi had gone through, an heir being trained throughout her earlier childhood years.

"I am.."

"The loss of my clan is hard, but I need to move on. As an alley I ask that I be allowed to join the village hidden in the leafs." Verlet spoke, her tone of voice formal. Sakura turned to Lady Tsunade then, hoping that she would grant the child permission.

"That can be arranged. Will you need protection?" Lady hokage asked, taking notes while turning to her assistant to signal that she should go start the preparations.

"I wish to become a shinobi of this village, therefore no. I will not be needing protection." Verlet answered. Lady Tsunade looked up and met Verlet's stare head on. She was dead serious. She was still only a child, an eight year old who needed her parents and yet there she stood. The leader of a clan with no clan to lead, no money, no family and no one to support her when she needed it. Oh and she would need it. Every child needed support in one way or another.

"Shizune?" Lady Tsunade called, causing her assistant to pause. Verlet all the while kept her eyes locked on the lady hokage. Verlet was not planning on standing down.

"Hai my lady?"

"No need to get anything done."

"Excuse me?" Shizune said, suspicion clearly in her tone of voice. This had not only caught her attention but Sakura's, Itachi's and Verlet's attention as well.

"Verlet, if you're joining this village then you will follow my orders."

"Hai, I have already accepted that fact." Verlet responded, wondering where this was going.

"I will grant you your wishes but in return there are some conditions." she said with a wicked grin on her face. Mentally Verlet was startled, worried and frantically wondering whether or not she'd be able to go through with this.

"Such as?" she asked, her tone of voice as calm as the sea. She wouldn't, couldn't afford to back down now.

"You will need to be taken in by one of the clans and live under such house until you've come of age." she said. Verlet looked at her skeptically. Unsure as to what she should do.

"Should I follow said conditions then I have one more requests." Verlet spoke wisely. Not sure as to what it was she would do if her request was denied. Lady Tsunade simply motioned her to go on with her hands. "Should I agree to said conditions then I would like to be immediately admitted into the academy." As soon as the words left her mouth Shizune's eyes widened, Lady Tsunade seemed to think it over, Sakura took in a deep breath and Itachi's eyes locked and stayed intently on the young girl. It didn't matter. Nothing did. All that mattered to Verlet then was that she begin her training as soon as possible. Living under someone else's conditions, going by the rules of a village and having some of her responsibility taken from her was worth it all. After several silent moments the hokage nodded and sighed.

"You learned well from those parents of yours. Your just as convincing." Lady Tsunade noted, causing Verlet to bow and thank her for the compliment while silently holding back the tears in her eyes. Any little reminder of her family, of what she had lost was heart breaking. "Consider it done." Lady Tsunade said.

"Sensei!" exclaimed Sakura, causing everyone to turn to look at her. Sakura froze under all of their gazes but still felt the same. She was still just a child, she needed to grow up and learn social skills before jumping into the academy. When she saw Verlet's eyes and notice how haunted and cold they were, the way Itachi's had been before she had warmed his eyes she knew that she needed to help the young girl. During the pause, the silence in which they stood while Sakura thought Lady Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"Call for the head of every clan, we will hold a meeting, introduce her to them and then she can..." but before Tsunade could finish her instructions she was cut off.

"There is no need for that Hokage-sama." Itachi stated, taking in a deep breath before going on. "She will be well taken care of at the Uchiha compound." he said. As soon as the words left his mouth Sakura sighed and smiled. He had noticed the same things she had, had recognized what she had gone through and what she would go through if allowed to go on as she pleased. Itachi on the other hand had no idea as to why he had spoke up. He had noticed Sakura's reaction, her worry for the young child and he knew that a part of him had done it for her but what of the other? Why had he agreed to look after the girl?

"Itachi Uchiha, are you sure about this?" the hokage asked, unease and hesitation in her tone of voice. He looked over her, then turned to Sakura who looked at him with warm, caring and appreciative eyes. Then, then he met Verlet's eyes and saw how empty and cold they looked, they appeared to be. Yes, it was then that Itachi had no doubt that she had, was going through the same thing he had her age. He had spend years preventing it from spreading to his brother and had succeeded when he had over come it all on his own. He was even living off of the Uchiha compound. Now, now this young girl before him stood the same as he once stood, trapped in the same darkness he once stood amongst.

"Yes hokage-sama. I will look after the girl." he said, conviction in his tone of voice. Verlet all the while looked at him. Knew, could see that he had gone through some of the same things she had gone through, had probably seen death as young as she had and yet somehow felt it was best to go with this man. The best part of it was that he was willing and offering.

"Are you alright with this then, Verlet Wakahisa-san?" the hokage asked, using Verlet's title one final time before she would officially drop her past and begin her new life in the village hidden in the leafs. Verlet looked him over again, then back to Sakura who seemed to be pleased and most importantly a big part of this mans life. If living with him meant being able to have a woman to look up to, having someone she could go to for help when she trusted no man than what harm could there be in agreeing?

"Hai hokage-sama. I am." Verlet said. Lady Tsunade nodded then, seeming to have accepted the results of it all and taking not of it. Shizune all the while stayed silent, amazed that Itachi Uchiha, heir to the great Uchiha clan was taking on the responsibility of raising a child. And a non Uchiha child at that.

"Very well then. You will be able to start the academy first thing tomorrow morning. I'll leave the rest of the preparations to you Itachi. Take care of her." she warned.

"Hai, hokage-sama." and with that Lady Tsunade and Shizune disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Verlet looked around the empty office, noticing the shelves of medical scrolls, the stacks of paper work and a bottle of sake? Shaking it off she finally turned to face Sakura and Itachi, who now stood side by side.

"Thank you for your kindness Uchiha-san." Verlet spoke and bowed. Sakura smiled and immediately went up to the young girl, taking her into her arms.

"You don't need to be so formal. Sensei or our names is fine." she assured Verlet. Verlet was surprised at first but once over the shock nodded her head.

"Hai, Sakura-sensei." she said. As soon as the words left her mouth Verlet couldn't help but realize how right that just sounded. Perhaps she could train under Sakura or lady Tsunade her self. Being a medic wouldn't be bad after all.

"Have you eaten?" Itachi suddenly spoke, his tone of voice neutral and solid. Verlet shook her head sadly before softly speaking.

"No, but I'm not hungry." she insisted. In the end Itachi took her and Sakura out to eat in a warm, cozy restaurant. After lunch the two walked Sakura to the hospital and then set off to the Uchiha compound. Again Verlet had an uneasy feeling about her encounter with her soon to be home but like before kept her worries to her self. She would be leaving, being taken care of by the heir of the Uchiha clan and thus by the Uchiha clan as well. She couldn't afford to seem, to be thought of as some sort of weakling. Not only was she heir and leader, but she was the last of her clan. And as such she would prove just how powerful she could become.


	3. Chapter 3Meeting the head of the Clan

**Chapter Three: Meeting the head of the Clan**

Verlet thought that for sure she'd be lead straight for the Uchiha compound but when she found her self standing beside Itachi on a bridge over looking a small river she wasn't sure what was going on. Did he perhaps regret his decision? After several silent moments Verlet had made up her mind to ask what was wrong only to be spoken to.

"Back in the forest, how did you?..." he said, not sure how to finish his question, ask what he wanted to ask. He knew that she somehow had something to do with his sharingang suddenly stopping, unable to activate but how was that possible? Shaking his head side to side he turned and met Verlet in the eyes. "Whatever jutsu you used you will not.."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Itachi-sensei but that was no jutsu. I mentioned earlier that I had two kekki genkai. That is the first." Verlet said, ever so sadly. Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly. Was such a kekki genkai even real? And if so was it possible for a child like her to have mastered it so completely already? Then as if reading his thoughts Verlet nodded sadly and walked over to a large true, sitting under the shade and bringing her knees up to her chest again. She was not showing weakness, no tears, no hesitation but she would curl her self up in hopes that the emptiness would be filled.

"Hai, it is possible. It is the very reason why my clan had lived in secrecy for so long. Our ninja are only summoned in secret and high ranking missions. The reason for my clans demise..." Verlet said, pausing upon mentioning the incident her self. The pain paralyzed her, hurt her to no end and yet she knew she needed to share her past, her origins with the man who would be looking after her. Not only was it the right thing to do but the wises. There was always the possibility of the rogue ninja returning to claim her. "They all sacrificed their lives for my own. I have the strongest, purest version of our, my clans kekki genkai. So much so I was born with control over it." she said softly. Itachi listened, accepting her truth and suddenly feeling relieved that the young girl was willing to trust him. She had already been through so much, he hadn't been expecting her trust to come so easily. When she was done he turned and walked over to her, standing beside her. For a long while they stayed in a comfortable silence. Neither one of them talking, just sitting. Then, before it got too late Itachi offered Verlet his hand and helped her up.

"My clan is a very serious one, they expect much from their children and their members. They do not allow outsiders and if one should walk in they are quite cruel. However, I give you my word that so long as you stay with me in the compound of my clan I will protect you, keep you safe and make you feel as comfortable as possible. I only ask that you not bind their own kekki genkai, we will wait to show your true power" Itachi spoke.

"Ha...hai." she said. Verlet looked at him with a mixture of awe and warmth in her eyes. He was the first person who had just promised to keep her safe, who would protect her other than her family. Tears brimmed her eyes then but still she refused to let them fall. Itachi, upon noticing, patted her head. He wouldn't be able to smile at her, at least not yet but Itachi had a strange feeling that over time he'd truly come to see her as a sibling of his, or may be even as a daughter of sort. One he and Sakura would raise together. The thought of he and Sakura raising a child, of Sakura having his child send both warmth and excitement through his entire body. Pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind for later he nodded toward the direction of the compound and began to lead the way.

As soon as they had gotten onto the compound grounds and past the gate Verlet could feel the stares and some glares. Some of them had even flared their chakra to try to scare her out of the compound but again Verlet kept her ground. She would not run away, she would not show any type of fear. When they finally reached Itachi's parents home Verlet noted that it was in the center of the compound and nodded. That was normally the case for the head, the leader of the clan. Surrounded by its clan members, its family was the best way to protect one's leader. Sadly Verlet sighed. The thought of it being the best way to protect worked well and even better in theory and yet in the end there was no true guarantees. Shaking off her sadness Verlet braced her self as they walked into Itachi's parents home. The place was large, half the size of where she had once lived but cozy none the less. They had been greeted by a tall, cream skinned, black eyed, blue-black haired woman with a warm smile. Looking up at the woman Verlet bowed.

"It is nice to meet you Uchiha-san." she greeted. The woman only smiled more before turning to Itachi.

"And who might this young girl be?" she asked. Curiosity and interest evident in her tone of voice. Itachi was about to answer when all of a sudden they heard another males voice call out.

"Ka-san, is that Itachi-nii-san?" he called. Verlet upon hearing the mans words instantly knew he was Itachi's brother but wasn't sure as to who was the oldest of the two.

"Hai." she called before stepping to the side and making room for the two to walk in. "Come in, come in. We were just about to have tea." she said. Verlet bowed again before following Itachi inside. She stuck close to him, unsure as to whether it was really alright to walk around freely or if she should simply hide in the back ground. When they walked into what appeared to be the dinning room Verlet came face to face with a young looking man who looked like the woman who had greeted her and Itachi and that he looked like Itachi. Again she bowed.

"Good after noon Uchiha-san." she greeted again. The man looked over her curiously before turning to his nii-san and raising a brow.

"Is Otou-san home?" he asked, causing his brother to look at him intrigued. Verlet wondered then if it was rare for Itachi to ask for his father but kept her thoughts to her self. This was not her family, this was his and so his family business was his own to take care of.

"Is there something the matter Itachi?" asked the woman but he shook his head.

"No Ka-san, I simply have news to share with the head of the clan." Itachi said, instantly slipping into titles. As soon as that happened her appearance shifted. She was serious, and looking her over as if all of a sudden Verlet was some sort of threat. Itachi's brother activated his sharingang immediately and instantly Verlet needed to hold back her want to activate my own kekki genkai. However she had agreed, told Itachi-sensei that she would not show her true power, that she would wait for his signal. However, before anyone moved to call for the leader of the Uchiha clan he appeared, his eyes glowing bright with the sharingang and chakra flaring.

"If it's clan business I don't think a child should have been invited. Who is she?" he spoke, his tone of voice serious, cruel and stern. Itachi made no move to challenge him, instead he simply looked to his mother.

"She is no threat, I am here to introduce you to her for reasons. The hokage is aware of my actions." he said. And as soon as those words left his mouth everyone silently moved to the table, took their seat and waited for Itachi to begin his explanation. Their eyes all glowed sharingang bright but made no move to attack, to analyze Verlet yet. Finally after several silent moments Itachi turned to his father and began.

"This is Verlet Wakahisa, she is an orphan who was taken into the village by the hokage. She will be starting the academy tomorrow and is here in hiding. Her clan was massacred, however because she requested to start at the ninja academy as soon as possible she must stay with a clan. I offered to take said position." he said. Itachi's mothers eyes widened, then a smile appeared on her face. Her look softened and Verlet knew that despite her outer appearance, her manners she knew this woman was a force to be reckoned with.

"I see, so you will be acting as her guardian?" his mother asked, happiness evident in her tone of voice.

"Enough Mikoto," the leader of the Uchiha clan spoke, his tone of voice serious and hesitant. "Itachi, why did you not discuss this with me before accepting?" he asked. Stern eyes looking straight into his sons eyes.

"She would have been presented to the head of all the major clans in Konoha, you would have met her either way. I accepted this position without consulting you or the clan because it was my team who saved her out on the field." he said. Verlet wanted to frown then. His choice of words made it sound as it though the only reason he had agreed to look after her, to protect her was because of how strongly he knew Sakura felt for her and because he seemed to feel obligated to do so.

"Do you wish that we acknowledge her as an Uchiha?" he asked, looking Verlet over then, his eyes seeming to be little her. Instantly Verlet's anger flowed through her veins but again she kept her thoughts to her self. It would be his end for his underestimation, not hers.

"I am her guardian, therefore can and will be considered as a sort of father to her. I am not demanding that she be acknowledged as an Uchiha, only that no one is to harm her during her stay on this compound." he said. Again Itachi's tone of voice was serious, business like and convicting. As soon as the word father left his lips Verlet couldn't help but form a fist. As soon as the head noticed this he locked eyes with Verlet.

"Are you truly alright with this girl? Are you strong enough to hold your own?" he questioned her. Verlet knew what he had thought. He had seen her form her fist and think of her as weak, delicate, and unfit to live among his clan. Anger flared in her eyes then. She had learned from her father, the master of many arts, of many jutsu's and she had worked hard to master her kekki genkai at such a young age. Now, now this old man, a clan leader was be lilting her? Verlet kept her eyes locked on to his before addressing Itachi.

"Itachi-sensei, is it alright to speak freely?" she said, showing not only her manners but her business tone of voice. The Uchiha leader looked at her, his eyes narrowing while Verlet's stayed the same.

"Hn." was all he said. Verlet slightly bowed her head in thank you before taking in a deep breath.

"I am an orphan Uchiha-san, and that is how the village will know me. However, do not mistake such a title for truth. I am the last member and leader of my clan, and as such I recommend that you not underestimate me." she spoke. Her tone of voice held no emotion, no challenge, simply stating. Itachi's brother's eyes widened, and Mikoto-san smiled. She seemed to be pleased by Verlet's actions.

"Is that so?" he said. Verlet didn't say anything afterward, simply turned her attention to her new guardian.

"Itachi-sensei, I am thankful, truly thankful for your willingness to take me in. However, if it were to burden you in anyway I wouldn't..."

"This is no burden, it is my choice. With or without my fathers permission I will protect you." he said.

"Ni-san? Your..serious?" suddenly spoke Itachi's brother, his tone of voice shocked.

"I am always serious Sasuke." Itachi stated simply. Mikoto looked at Verlet with kind eyes then, understanding why she had said what she said, why she had unwillingly shared her past with them and why she was now hesitant in accepting her sons offer. This child was kind, loving and strong. She was like how Itachi was when he was a child and the thought of the young girl growing up alone in the world, away from the only people she had managed to trust outside of her clan was too cruel. Shaking her head she turned to her husband.

"I love you Fugaku, but this girl deserves a home. She's been through so much." she said, her eyes focused on her husband and serious. Then, upon turning her eyes to Verlet they softened. "You are welcome, I will too help. Should you need anything, please feel free to ask." she offered, Verlet bowed her head in response. Sasuke all the while sat shocked. He had never before seen his brother care for anyone other than his immediately family, then when he met Sakura he noticed that for the first time he had opened his heart. Sasuke had thought for sure that would be it but now, now he was willing to guide, to protect and to teach a child. To be a sort of father. Soon Sasuke found himself standing and looking over the girl.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, should you need anything feel free to call." he said before standing and turning to his father. "This is Itachi's choice Otou-san, and Ka-san is right. Now I have a mission briefing so I must go. I'll see you later." and with that he was gone. Verlet felt unsure as to how this was going to end. So far most of Itachi's family had decided it to be okay, they supported him but the one man who was supposed to count still hadn't given his verdict. After several silent moments he sighed.

"I will let the clan members and elders know of this child, she will be looked after by all." he said before locking eyes with Verlet again. "However, should this go smoothly the clan elders will demand that you change your name. Are you willing to do so?" he asked. Itachi and Mikoto froze then. She had just lost her family, her clan, and yet he was already putting her in a situation that should have waited at least a day. Verlet however showed no signs of faltering, of breaking down or losing it.

"Hai, if that is what it takes." Verlet spoke, her tone of voice even, calm and smooth. Yet despite her exterior, mentally she was breaking down, she was screaming and crying and ready to shred anything and everything she could get her hands on into shreds.

"It will be done. Verlet Uchiha, welcome to the Uchiha clan." spoke Fukagu before suddenly standing and heading for what Verlet could only imagine was where the clan meetings were held. Mikoto smiled softly and sadly. She understood this child already, understood her because she saw so much of her own son in her.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" she asked, offered the two but Itachi shook his head.

"Sorry Ka-san but I need to get her settled in." Itachi replied while standing to his feet. Verlet soon followed after wards, all the while Mikoto smiled and nodded.

"Hai, feel free to stop by should you have the time."

"We will." he said while turning to the door. Verlet bowed to Mikoto-san, still as formal as ever.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mikoto-san." she said. Mikoto reached out to her and helped her stand straight, shaking her head.

"If my son will be your guardian, a sort of father to you then there is no need for formalities. Mikoto is fine." she assured Verlet. Verlet smiled softly, not sure how to replay.

By the time the two left it was late after noon and so they were off to the hospital. Sakura's shift at the hospital would be over soon. Itachi was planning on asking her to help him take the young girl shopping. He had no idea what type of cloths to buy a young girl let alone a young girl about to start at the ninja academy. However, compared to what they had just gone through that was the least of his worries. The worst of over now, he had gotten his father to talk to the elders, to accept the young girl as his daughter. Daughter...the thought of the word reminded him of the wording he'd chosen to use, of how his mother had spoken to her. He hadn't meant for everything to sound so cruel.

"Verlet?" he called, calm and soft. When she looked in his direction and knew he had her attention he went on. "Should I have offended you in way or form during our conversation then I am.."

"There is no need to apologize Itachi-sensei. I understand what it's like to address the head of your clan, to try to convince him to do what you think is right and what he thinks is wrong." were Verlet's last words before she moved toward the exit/entrance of the hospital to meet Sakura first. Itachi stayed behind for several moments. Watching as the young girl approach Sakura he couldn't help but feel amazed for the first time in a long time. That child, she had lost everything, her home, her family, her origins, and had willingly given up her last name only moments ago. Yet now, now she acted, she walked out in public as if though she had lived here her whole life. She was a strong kunoichi, that he would acknowledge.


	4. Chapter 4Shopping and Settling In

_**A/N:**__ Hope you all are liking the story so far. Please don't forget to R&R. To explain Verlet's last name here it is. _Wakahisa:

"forever young," from the Japanese waka "young" and hisa "longevity, ancient".

_If there are any confusions of the sort let me know and I'll try my best to explain. Well here's the next chapter, ENJOY!!!! ^^_

**Chapter Four: Shopping and Settling in**

As soon as Verlet had spoken her mind, reassured Itachi that what had happened was not his fault she walked over to the hospital exit/entrance and met Sakura. She was a kind yet powerful kunoichi, like her mother, and so knew that one day she would want to be like her. Then, before she could think over her request Verlet found her self speaking.

"Umm, Sakura-sensei?" she called. Sakura looked down then, turning her attention to the young girl before her.

"Hai?"

"I was wondering, would you be willing to teach me medical jutsu's? I want to be a medic as well as a kunoichi." Verlet spoke with determination in not only her eyes but her tone of voice as well. In truth she reminded Sakura of how she was when she first went and asked Tsunade for an apprenticeship. Smiling Sakura responded.

"I'll talk to Tsunade-shishou." she said. Verlet smiled and nodded. Not only was she smart, strong and brave but she was patient as well. Sakura knew in that moment that she would be a powerful kunoichi. Verlet turned just as Itachi was approaching and stood waiting for him to speak. Sakura smiled, she hoped to spend a lot of time with her, to be able to help her deal with all of the emotions she chose to lock in side the way she had helped Itachi.

"Sakura." Itachi greeted. Sakura laughed, tears brimming her eyes.

"It went that bad huh?" she said. Verlet looked at her amazed then, surprised that she could read him so well. Itachi simply stayed silent, allowing her to laugh it all out before he spoke. Once she was done he looked at her with warmer eyes.

"Would you care to join us this afternoon. I will be taking Verlet to shop for new items." he said, not sure how to phrase it. Sakura grinned wickedly then, causing Verlet to smile. The man before her seemed solely business like, stoic, cold but as soon as he faced this pink haired kunoichi he was calmer, happier.

"Hmm, I don't know. It's sort of last minute." Sakura taunted, caused Itachi to smile. Verlet felt calmer then. The idea of going out shopping in a new village, being stared at by strangers and feeling all sorts of unfamiliar chakra signals around had been off setting at first but now she could manage. Finally, after a couple of taunting seconds Sakura nodded and off they went.

Their first stop was the clothing store. Itachi had kept a small distance from the two girls, especially so the instant they had stepped into a clothing store. Sakura had instantly taken to Verlet, both of them talking and laughing every now and then. Verlet knew what she liked, what she would be not only willing to wear but could wear and not have any trouble fighting. Verlet tried on may different styles, some of which Sakura had looked over and handed her to try on.

"This should be comfortable. It's not exactly the same as to what I wear my self but it is close." Sakura said, handing her an outfit that nearly matched her own. Verlet looked over it then and couldn't imagine her self in it. It wasn't that she disliked Sakura's taste or look, it was just that it wasn't her. While Sakura kept looking Verlet wondered around the store, all the while keeping note of where Itachi was at all times. Shopping was difficult, especially without a mother to set some boundaries.

When they were done shopping for cloths she had walked out of the store with three pairs of black skin tight shorts, four silver and black shirts, and three pair of crimson skirts. Sakura had encouraged the young girl to pick more, that there was no need to worry but she had refused. When it had come time to pay she had noticed Verlet got serious all of a sudden, down and sad. From cloths they had moved one's basic living necessity items. Her tooth brush, combs for her hair, and most importantly of all weapons. At first Verlet had insisted that she didn't need anything other than the katana she had brought with her from home but in the end Itachi had purchased two kunai kits, one senbon kit and a shuriken kit. Sakura had sided with Verlet, she didn't think she'd need so many weapons so soon but knowing Itachi and Verlet they'd both start on target practice as soon as possible. Once done with the shopping spree the three set off to a ramen stand and had dinner. Itachi hadn't been in the mood for it but it seemed that was the only thing Verlet cared to eat for the moment. When they got to the stand Verlet instantly moved as close as she could to Itachi's side, half hiding her self behind his tall form. Sakura smiled gently at her before taking a seat and greeting the two who were currently eating.

"Hey there Naruto, Sasuke, what you guys up to?" she asked as warmly as ever. It was then that Verlet noticed, realized that it didn't matter who she greeted. Sakura always greeted people with the same warm and welcoming smile that she did. Her heart was out in the open for all to see, and luckily enough she had Itachi to keep it from harm. The blonde man with blue eyes smiled as he slurped on some ramen before answering.

"Teme didn't feel like cooking so we decided to have ramen. Isn't that right teme?" he spoke, all the while teasing Itachi's brother.

"The truth is we haven't gotten any shopping done and I didn't feel like going back to my parents for dinner." Sasuke replied duly. "Ni-san, Verlet." Sasuke soon greeted with a nod of the head. However before Verlet or Itachi could say anything Naruto jumped form his seat and stood next to Verlet. Who was now standing completely behind Itachi.

"Hey, who's the kid?" he asked. Verlet instantly felt annoyed, not being addressed formally all the time would take some getting used to. She looked to Sakura, who was smiling, nodding her head and encouraging Verlet to speak for her self. Then, when she looked up to meet Itachi's own eyes found the same message. Verlet, upon realizing that no one else would, took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Verlet, Verlet Uchiha." she said. Naruto's eyes went wide in a matter of moments. He had never seen an Uchiha with orange hair and pale skin let alone a girl beside Itachi Uchiha. He looked at Sakura and then to the child but couldn't find any resemblance. Sighing upon confirming Sakura hadn't had a child and kept it a secret he smiled.

"Hi Verlet, my name is Naruto. How old are you?" he said, his tone of voice sounding as if though he were talking to a baby. Again Verlet couldn't help but feel annoyed, she wanted to so much send him flying across the street but knew better than to do so.

"Hai, it's nice to meet you. I am eight." she spoke answering his question before moving and calmly taking a seat in between Sakura and Itachi. Naruto grinned, walked back to his seat and went on with his meal.

"Who'd ever thought I'd see the day where Itachi Uchiha had to baby sit one of his clan members." Naruto taunted, before ordering another bowl of ramen. Verlet sighed. She wasn't supposed to tell the truth but she could at least correct his assumption with the lie they had all agree upon. Sasuke knew the truth, he had been told so earlier that day. It was the rest of the shinobi, the village that would need to be told the story.

"I am not blood related to the Uchiha clan. Itachi has adopted me, agreed to be my guardian. My parents were killed, my entire village was....this is my home now." Verlet spoke, softly and gently correcting Naruto. Instantly Sakura was glaring daggers at her team mate while Sasuke slapped him upside the head. Verlet smiled at his actions, it was comforting to know, to be reminded that she was being looked after. That someone still cared about her existence.

"Sorry..." was the last word Naruto said before he ate one more bowl and left for home. Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi sat in silence then. All eating dinner. When Verlet was done with her food she smiled and looked up to Itachi.

"Thank you Itachi-sensei." she said, slightly bowing her head. Itachi wanted to tell her, assure her that there was no need to thank him but wasn't sure how to say it. He had never had to speak so warmly to a child, hell he hadn't even done it when his little brother followed him around and talked to him as a child so how could he start now?

"Hn." was all he said instead. Sasuke sighed as he stood up to leave, handing Verlet a small scroll.

"It's not much but the techniques inside should be helpful." he said before turning to Sakura and Itachi. "I'll see you both later. Don't forget about the mission Sakura. We leave in three days." he said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Hai." and with that he was off. Once he was gone and they had all finished their dinner Itachi and Verlet walked Sakura home before heading back to the compound. At night the place felt calmer, gentler and safe. Verlet walked the streets without feeling glared at, without feeling out of place and found her self breathing a bit better. When they reached Itachi's home Verlet noticed that although it wasn't as big as his parents house it was still a good sized home. When he let them both in the lights to the living room went on. Verlet smiled, the fact that the only thing he had in his living room was training equipment didn't surprise her, nor the fact that the dinning room was covered in book shelves and books. Once the door was shut he sighed.

"Your room will be down the hall and to your left." Itachi said. Verlet nodded and then walked off. She wasn't sure what his preparations before bed consisted off but she knew it would be rude to stand by and watch. Upon walking in the room she found that it was the same size her old room had been. The floors and furniture were all made out of maple wood and there was a twin bed by the window. She smiled, at least she'd be able to star gaze every once in a while. Once dong getting the feel for the layout of the room Verlet started unpacking. Her cloths all fit neatly in her draws. They were empty and deserted, begging to not only be filled but to be given a purpose. As soon as the door closed behind Verlet set her bags down by a small closet and then curled her self up in the corner. The place was empty, cold for lack of movement and settlement. Much like it now was at her home, if it was still standing. Her clan's, father's wishes of their allies was that should anything ever happen exposing the clan, the compound be burned to the ground. Instantly tears stained the young girls face. If only she had been strong enough to follow, to watch and help set fire to the place that was her home. It was her duty as not only the clan leader but the last serving member of her clan. Soon soft sobs escaped her mouth as her knees came up to her chest and soon she was breaking down. The pain was unbearable. Too much for her to take. Then, just as she was about to go past the point of no return, before she'd truly break and lost all ability to love and to heal, to cope and move on Itachi appeared in her room. Verlet looked up at him, tears endlessly falling, eyes swollen from how much she was crying. A part of her mind scram at her to toughen up, to hide and get rid of her tears but enough was enough. She needed to cry, to let it all out and allow her self to feel the consequences of her actions, the loss she had suffered and the emptiness that accompanied it.

"Ita..." but before Verlet could finish her excuse, her acknowledgement of him Itachi picked up the young girl in his arms and walked over to the bed. He sat with her there, holding her, comforting her with his arms and silence. This wasn't a time to be alone, not one should ever have to be alone when there was a loss of family. He had learned so when Sakura's parents had passed, died on a mission. Sakura had cried for hours, she had shown smiled and calmness in front of the village and her fellow shinobi but the instant the door shut and no one was around she broke down. He had found her, broken and destroyed in her room, and for the first time in his life Itachi had comforted someone other than his brother. Hold the young girl in his arms, assuring her silently that all would turn out well, that the pain would ease over time was now the second time the Itachi Uchiha had comforted someone other than his younger brother and Sakura.

Itachi had held her for about an hour, letting her cry and desperately holding on to his shirt as if he were her last life line. In all reality it was safe to say that he was. She had no family now, had been allowed to become an Uchiha and he was the only one who would protect her, truly protect her within the compound. When she fell asleep Itachi lay her in bed and tucked her in before turning around and placing her bags in the closet. He would make sure that she had a home, he would help her as much as he could and all the while he made his choice Itachi was thankful to have Sakura by his side.

When next Verlet opened her eyes it was near dawn, she was used to waking up at such times. Her mother would have breakfast ready, her father off to a mission briefing or meeting while she got up and dressed for another day of training. Today however was not like those days. Slowly she unpacked her belongings, she hung up her closed and organized what had been bought for her. Once done Verlet silently walked down to the kitchen and started on breakfast her self. She wasn't sure what Itachi liked or if he ate but none the less she cooked for two and sighed. Unpacking, having stuff bought for her, and now cooking breakfast? Verlet knew these were all signs of how slowly but surely she was now settling in.

_**A/N: **__Okay so this was a short chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it. I welcome reviews of all sorts so feel free. Thanks for reading everyone, and take care!!! _


	5. Chapter 5First Day of Class

**Chapter Five: First day of Class**

Itachi had only been awake for about half an hour when he suddenly smelled food. It smelled good too. Slowly and silently he stood from his desk and walked out to the hallway. He couldn't feel any foreign chakra and by the feels of it Verlet was still sleeping. With kunai in hand Itachi made his way for the kitchen. He had been prepared for battle, to run up and defend Verlet, and ready to die protecting her. However when he came across the young girl cooking and setting two plates down on the table he froze. The fact that she could cook was nothing too shocking, that she had been awake before him was interesting but what was most shocking was that he hadn't been able to pick up on her chakra. She was not only skilled at a young age, powerful in her own right but had chakra control as good if not better than Sakura her self.

"Morning Itachi-sensei, I made breakfast." she said, her tone of voice soft but strong none the less. Itachi looked over to where she had set down the plates and found white rice, dumplings, with fried fish and warm tea. Not only did it look good but it smelled delicious as well.

"Hn." was his only response before he hid the kunai and walking toward the table. Verlet took her seat as soon as he was seated and began on her meal. All the while the two ate there was silence, silence Verlet some how found comforting and reassuring. Then, as she remembered last night she couldn't help but to feel thankful, cared for and most of all suddenly protective of her new care giver. He had known nothing about her, and when he found out he didn't care. He just took her in, had asked her to be acknowledged as a member of his clan and had even went to comfort her when she was on the verge of breaking completely. When done with breakfast Verlet washed the dishes while Itachi sat and finished his second cup of tea.

"Umm, Itachi-sensei?" she called, hesitant in her tone of voice. Itachi looked up to look over the girl, looking for any signs that she might break down again. When he found none Itachi nodded and urged her to go on. "Thank you, for everything." she said. Itachi relaxed himself then, she was just like Sakura. Always caring about others, thanking them instead of worrying about her self.

"No need." he said before standing. "Will you need me to accompany you to the academy?" he asked, offering her guidance on her first day. She would after all be the youngest student at the academy starting today. Verlet seemed to think it over. It was true that she remembered where and how it was they had passed the academy, the landmarks around it that would help her easily get there but the thought of walking out and through the compound on her own still wasn't an easy one.

"Hai, if it isn't too much trouble." she said, her tone of voice soft and unsure.

"No trouble, don't forget Verlet. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." he said before walking to where his sandals were and slipping them on. Verlet nodded but said nothing in return. She simply finished drying the dishes she had just washed before running up stairs for her katana and then to Itachi's side. When Itachi had seen what it was she had gone for he sighed. She wouldn't be allowed to keep it with her, at least not while at the academy. He had no doubt that she knew how to wield it, not to use it against anyone at the academy but there were rules to abide by.

As they walked through the compound Verlet stayed beside Itachi. She wasn't as close to him as she had been the night before, when Naruto had introduced him self and asked about her but she was close enough so that if someone were to confront her she would be able to hide behind him. They were near the gates of the compound when a familiar chakra appeared. Verlet had remember it from the night she had been rescued, he was apart of Itachi's team. When he suddenly appeared in front of Itachi, causing both of them to pause, she bowed.

"Good morning Uchiha-san." she greeted. The man before her smiled at her before turning his full attention to his cousin.

"So it's true. The Itachi Uchiha has adopted a daughter and turned her into an Uchiha?" he taunted. Verlet all the while flinched before moving behind Itachi. Any reminder of what had happened, of the fact that she had given up her last name was still painful and fresh. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his cousin before side stepping him and continuing on, Verlet by his side. "Oi, wait. I was just joking." he called before catching up. Meanwhile all of the other Uchiha's eyes were on the young girl, either glaring or gaging. None of them trusted the girl, they all saw her as some sort of enemy.

"What is it you want Shisu? We'll be late if you delay us any further." Itachi noted as they reached the gates. He had upped his pace, knowing that not only Verlet would keep up but that she would be better as soon as they were off of the compound grounds. Shisu sighed.

"Fugaku-san wants me to follow her around for a while, observe her and report back to him." he said, not caring if Verlet heard him. Outward appearance wise she showed no sign of surprise, of discomfort of worry. However mentally Verlet sighed. She knew that her being admitted into the clan wasn't going to be so simple, so easy. Itachi stayed silent but as soon as they were off of the compound grounds he allowed his anger to show. Than man just didn't know how to keep his word without coming up with some sort of loophole.

"For how long and when were your orders given?" Itachi asked, all the while Verlet walking slightly ahead of the two. She knew all too well that despite the fact that she had just been admitted into the clan she wouldn't be trusted with any official clan business for a while.

"Just this morning, and just for the day. He wants me to gage her strength and discover what and if any kekki genkai she has." he stated. Shisu was loyal to his clan but before his clan he answered to his village and his captain. The fact that Itachi and him had been best friends since childhood didn't hurt either. Itachi thought it over before sighing and nodding.

"You keep her safe Shisu." Itachi warned and Shisu nodded and smiled warmly.

"You have my word." he said before allowing Itachi some time with the girl before he began his assignment. The moment Itachi reached the girls side he noticed how she relaxed a little bit, how she was suddenly not so on guard. Putting that aside he spoke.

"Shisu will follow you but he will not harm you. He..."

"I know. He was there when I was saved, the third to your squad." Verlet stated. Itachi looked at her somewhat amazed. Shisu had been low on chakra when he had appeared and she had just about completely passed out. How had she remembered his chakra signature? Shaking it off he went on.

"You will be safe, however if it can be helped do not under any circumstances show your kekki genkai." he instructed Verlet stopped walking then. By that time they were at the front of the academy, the gates only a few feet off and an instructor waiting outside with a smile. Verlet turned up to face Itachi head on.

"Fugaku-san wants to know what and if any kekki genkai I have." she stated. Itachi nodded. There was no point in lying to her when she so clearly knew what it was he was planning and how a clan leader would think. She nodded when Itachi didn't try to deny it. "I give you my word that no one will see or know of my kekki genkai." she said determinedly. Itachi nodded before completely walking her over to Iruka-sensei.

"Good morning Uchiha-san, Shisu-san." he greeted both Uchiha's. Shisu had appeared by the girls right hand side.

"Good morning." both greeted before Itachi turned to Verlet and nodded. "This is Verlet Uchiha, she is your new student." he said. Iruka-sensei looked surprised when he met the young girl. She had pale skin, deep emerald colored eyes and orange hair. Nothing like any of the Uchiha's he had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you Verlet-chan. How old are you?" Iruka asked with a smile. Verlet looked him over, stayed silent and when she felt that she could trust him answered.

"It is nice to meet you too sensei, I am eight years old." she said. Iruka's eyes widened. She was eight but registered with the preteens, with the ready to graduate genin? As soon as Itachi noticed he nodded.

"That is right, there is no need to worry. She knows all of the jutsu's required and is stronger than appears." he said before turning to Verlet. "If I am not here then Sakura will be here when you are out of the academy." he stated. Verlet nodded before walking up and beside Iruka. Itachi gave Shisu one last glance before he turned and left for his own duties.

Verlet had arrived a little before class started and so had been lead to the first class. It was a weapon training class. Iruka-sensei had tried to keep the katana from her but when Verlet refused, looked as if though she would cry should the weapon be taken allowed her to keep it beside her. Of course it only helped when Shisu had promised to watch over her. As Verlet walked into her class, basically an outdoor small training field, she was met with eyes of amazement and interest. Shisu stayed in the shadows, kept an eye on her form a distant. All of their eyes on her made Verlet nervous and so she slowly and calmly walked over to a far off corner where she would be able to train on her own. Or so had been the plan. While withdrawing her kunai she sensed someone coming up behind her and in an instant turned around and came face to face with a silver eyes, average heigh boy. He had long black hair and cream colored skin. As soon as Verlet met his eyes she knew he had a kekki genkai and which one. The silver eyes were the symbol and pride of the Hyuuga clan.

"What are you doing here? The elementary school is the other way." he said. Verlet looked over him curiously. He had several hidden weapons, so not only was he probably well trained with his kekki genkai but he was a weapon specialist as well.

"I am not in the elementary class." Verlet stayed. "What is your name?" she asked after several silent moments.

"My name is Daichi, Daichi Hyuuga. Who are you?" the boy demanded. Verlet noticed then that not only had she gained his attention but the attention of the entire class. Everyone looked over her as if she was some sort of lost elementary student wanting to show off. She sighed before jumping on top of the tallest training post and bowed.

"My name is Verlet, Verlet Uchiha and I am here as a new student." she said. Not only showing her strength but hitting three targets across the room to prove her point. She wasn't there just to show off to her elementary friends, she was there because she had the skill and the knowledge to be there. As soon as she jumped down Daichi looked her over before nodding and walking off to his own post. For a while she was alone, Verlet trained with kunai and senbon needles, in her history class everyone either slept or drew, lunch she ate alone underneath a large tree in the front of the academy. She was surprised when Shisu had appeared with two boxes of bento. He had said that despite her level she was still a growing child and so needed to eat properly, so in the end she ate a comfortable lunch in silence along side her watcher and protector. She had known that Shisu wasn't bad, that it wasn't his fault for having to follow her around and yet she was still surprised by his kindness to her. Anyone who was kind to her in this village surprised her. Most villages treated outsiders, especially orphan outsiders, as less. Shaking it off Verlet went to her genjutsu class. There she was confronted by a tall black haired, tanned skinned, ruby eyes girl and a blonde, with dark eyes and cream colored skin.

"Hi, my name is Anka Kureni and this is Haru Nara. Its nice to meet you." Anka spoke with a smile. At first Verlet wasn't sure what to do or how to react but after several silent moments she nodded and slightly smiled.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Verlet." she said, ignoring her last name then. The two girls looked over her curiously before Haru finally spoke.

"So you have the weapon skills but do you have the chakra?" she asked, challenging the young girl. Verlet mentally sighed. She had never fallen for any sort or form of bait before and she wasn't about to start now.

"If you underestimate me that is your problem." she said before turning to the front of the room and signaling that sensei had arrived. Their genjutsu sensei was a tall, red haired, ruby eyed woman who Verlet instantly knew was to be Anka's mother. She smiled toward Verlet.

"Okay class we have a new student today so be nice." she announced simply before going into her lecture. Verlet hardly took notes and the one's that she did she took mental notes of. Then, just as she was about to lose interest she felt her sensei building up for a genjutsu. Instantly Verlet was aware and right before it was send out she released her self of it. After the genjutsu was casted she found that Daich, Anka and Haru, alone with her self, were the only one's not caught by the jutsu. Kureni-sensei smiled and nodded.

"That should answer your question miss Nara." she taunted before releasing the rest of the class. After genjutsu class they went to ninjutsu where she perfectly, effortlessly, and using very little chakra created a clone. Soon school was out and Verlet found her self on the swing in front of academy. So far no one really expected for her to cut it, they just thought that she was using her family name to get what she wanted. If only they knew, she thought. She was about to call for Shisu and ask for her katana back when out of now where she was pushed form the back and was suddenly swinging. She turned and caught sight of Sakura, who was smiling at her widely.

"Good afternoon Sakura-sensei." Verlet greeted. Sakura smiled again.

"How was school?" she asked, pushing her again.

"Alright." Verlet said, not wanting to go to much into it. Sakura noticed that not everything had gone smoothly and then noticed Shisu close by and knew that Fugaku-san was up to something so decided to tell her the good news.

"I talked to Shishou this morning." she mentioned casually and immediately noticed how she suddenly had Verlet's undivided attention.

"Yes?"

"She said you have the chakra control for it so I've been given permission to start you on the basics." she said. As soon as the words left her mouth Verlet jumped mid swing and stood in front of Sakura. She had done it, she had been able to make it so that she would be a medic nin too. Before thinking about how she should say thank you Verlet found her self hugging Sakura.

"Thank you." she said softly. Sakura nodded and hugged her back before addressing Shisu.

"And what may I ask are you doing? Give her back her katana." Sakura said, not only questioning her fellow teammate but instructing him as well. Shisu smiled and did as he was told before speaking.

"Just keeping watch over our newest member. Uchiha children are important you know." Shisu taunted, secretly hinting Verlet not to say anything. Verlet had already known, understood this and so acted as though she had just realized it.

"Uh-huh." was all Sakura said before letting Verlet go. "So if you want we can start this afternoon. I don't have to go to the hospital and I don't think Itachi is off duty so what do you say?" she said. Verlet smiled and nodded. She had been expecting her first day at the academy, but she hadn't been expecting it to also be her first day of medic training. She turned to Shisu then.

"Will it be alright Shisu-san?" she asked, knowing that Fugaku-san wanted him to keep an eye on her but not sure if training with Sakura would make things worse for her. Shisu smiled and nodded.

"Hai, it is. Besides, I have to get back, Itachi said that as soon as you were with Sakura I was off the hook." he said, easily lying to Sakura and expecting Verlet to catch it. He had so much faith in her it amazed Verlet.

"Thank you Shisu-san, for today." Verlet said before bowing and then heading off with Sakura. Sakura had taken her to a quiet place by the river where she handed Verlet several scrolls on the basics. It took Verlet a half an hour to finish the six scrolls given to her and another half an hour to master the proper amount of chakra to heal minor cuts and bruises. Then of course it had helped that she had done it once before, not completely right but close. Sakura had all the while smiled and nodded. Verlet had great chakra control, nearly perfect like her self and was happy to learn. She was all in all a good student.


	6. Chapter 6Meeting with Fugaku

**Chapter Six: Meeting with Fugaku**

Soon several weeks passed by and Verlet felt into a comfortable rhythm. Every morning she would wake up, made breakfast, eat with Itachi, warm up with Itachi and head to school. She could walk alone through the compound now, but only if she was going to get out. Shopping inside the compound alone was still a challenge and so whenever she needed groceries for breakfast she'd make note to shop at the village market place. It was the end of the week and there was no classes so Verlet had decided to go down by the river just outside of the village and work on her mist jutsu's. Since she had arrived in Konoha she hadn't been able to work on the higher level jutsu's she and her mother had been going over before the incident. The place was quiet, peaceful and most of all secluded so she didn't have to worry about accidently hurting anyone. Upon arriving she stretched and went over a couple of taijutsu combinations before taking in a deep breath and summoning her chakra. She started off by walking on water, making sure and figuring out what was the least amount of chakra needed to do such a think. Once done she drew in a deep breath and then quickly went through several hand signs. Silently she whispered.

"Water style, deadly mist jutsu." she called and almost instantly a mist appeared. It was thick, white and most of all eire. She could feel as if though she were being watched, as if there were things, creatures lurking within the mist waiting to attack. She was about to start on the next jutsu before she felt someone close by. It wasn't a familiar chakra and so instantly Verlet was in the tree tops, hiding and suppressing her chakra. The mist was still all around her, a blanket of sort to help keep her safe. At first she felt nothing other than the foreign chakra but then as a tall, silver haired, leaf band wearing, masked shinobi appeared she sighed and got rid of the mist. He had been about to attack, he was ready for battle when he came face to face with the young girl. At first he looked surprised, then worried that someone had been after the girl and as soon as he arrived they had left to try another day.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake, what's your name?" he asked. Verlet looked him over, and mentally sighed. His chakra and presence didn't scream murder or spy so it was, in theory, alright to trust the shinobi. Then, when he gave her his name she knew that he was no threat. Over the weeks at the academy she had grown stronger, increased her chakra supply and learned several new jutsu's from Itachi. He had noticed her liking for genjutsu and her natural ability at observing and mastering any ninjutsu and so when he had the chance he'd teach her a new technique. It never took long, but the time he spend training with her was comfortable, refreshing. Snapping out of her thoughts Verlet bowed.

"It's nice to meet you Kakashi-san, my name is Verlet, Verlet Uchiha." she said before standing up straight and continuing. "I didn't mean to get you on guard, or for hiding. It was just that I was working on some jutsu's and..."

"Wait, you were the one who summoned the mist?" Kakashi asked, surprised evident in his eyes and his tone of voice.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei, I did." Verlet answered truthfully. Several silent moments passed between the two before Verlet sighed and Kakashi turned to the tree tops. "It's alright, you can come out now Shisu-san." Verlet called. Over the weeks she had not only gotten closer to Itachi and Sakura but had gotten closer to Shisu as well. Whenever Itachi and Sakura were out on missions that didn't involve Shisu or each other Shisu would look after her. He'd walk with her to the market, with her inside the compound so as to keep others from approaching her. Kakashi wasn't surprised then. If the girl could perform Chunnin level jutsu's before becoming genin then sensing chakras shouldn't have been too hard. When Shisu jumped down he frowned. Itachi and Sakura were still out on their mission, they were due back late this afternoon, late evening the latest. Sadly, Fugaku-san had caught wind of it and now he was here to not only walk her back to the compound but to escort her to Fugaku-san himself. Itachi was going to kill him if anything happened to her. Verlet, upon noticing his discomfort frowned ever so slightly as well.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Shisu sadly smiled and shook his head. It still amazed him how easily she could pick up on things. Kakashi looked him then, his eyes serious. He had been included on some clan business simply because of the eye that had been given to him therefore he too could tell when Fugaku-san was up to no good.

"Now why would you think that?" Shisu asked her, trying to pass his tone of voice as light.

"You're a horrible actor Shisu." Kakashi noted. Verlet nodded.

"That hurts, you don't believe in me Verlet-chan" he said, mock sadness in his tone of voice. Verlet sighed then. She had never liked being treated like a child by her parents much less by her fellow shinobi.

"What's wrong Shisu?" she asked seriously then. Shisu sighed, he knew there was no avoiding it now that she noticed.

"Itachi and Sakura are still not back yet." he noted, Verlet nodded

"Hai, I know." she said before her eyes widened and fear ran through her. "Did something happen? What's wrong?" she asked frantically. Shisu instantly shook his head.

"No nothings wrong. They're fine, they're just late is all. The problem is that, well Fugaku-san want's a word with you." he said. As soon as the words left his mouth Verlet froze. Itachi had always warned her not to go near Fugaku-san alone, he had made her promise that should she ever cross paths with him to simply greet him and move alone. However this was different, he was calling for her. Was she to ignore a direct command form the head of the clan? Kakashi instantly locked eyes with Shisu while Verlet thought, silently questioning only to sadly receive the answer he didn't want. Yes. Fugaku-san was planning something and it involved the young girl before him. Sakura had been his student, he cared for his students and knew that should anything happen to the young girl before him she would be heart broken and angry.

"I see." was all she said before turning to Kakashi. "It was nice meeting you, though it seems I must go." she said, bowing before turning to reach Shisu's side.

"Shisu." Kakashi called, not sure what he could do or how he could stall Fugaku-san any longer. Shisu shook his head sadly, knowing what it was Kakashi was thinking but not being able to help him. If he didn't get back soon then Fugaku-san him self would come looking for her and that was something he didn't want.

Shisu had teleported them into the compound by the gates. He knew, could feel that Verlet would want to walk to where Fugaku-san was, to take the time to calm her self and prepare her self. Silently the two walked, all the while everyone's eyes noticing the sudden seriousness of the two. Whispers quickly started but Verlet ignored them. What had she done wrong? How had she gotten his attention after staying low for so long? Verlet just couldn't figure it out. The walk had felt too short to her, not long enough. It hadn't helped when Verlet took notice of where they had walked to. Shisu had lead her to the clan meeting hall, where the elders of the clan and their leader gathered so as to discuss and conduct clan meetings and their topics. Verlet froze in front of the door and looked over to Shisu with calm eyes. She was trying so hard not to show how worried she was, how this sudden meeting made her feel uneasy and yet she knew she had failed. That Shisu could see what she was feeling. Sadly he shook his head and whispered.

"I don't have a choice as to bringing you here but I promise. If it gets out of hand I'll get you out no matter what." he said, his tone of voice soft, convicting and serious. Verlet took in a deep breath, took control over her emotions and nodded before making sure her katana was strapped tight to her back and ready for battle. If all else failed then she'd fight to protect her self, she'd fight just long enough so that Itachi had time to get to her. Silently the two walked in and Shisu frowned. As soon as he lead her to the center of the large meeting room he took notice of the elders all gathered around, watching and looking over Verlet with sharingang glowing eyes. All the while Verlet silently fought with her self, keeping her own kekki genkai from kicking in and being known. She had promised Itachi and she would not break it. When she got to the center of the room Shisu was told to stand back and that he did. Instantly Verlet bowed, this hadn't been the first time she had to stand in the center of a clan meeting, in front of clan elders but it was the first time that it wasn't in front of her own clan, her family.

"Good afternoon Fugaku-san, elders." she said, her tone of voice all the while polite, respectful and formal. They seemed to have approved because no one said anything against her then.

"Good afternoon Verlet, how are you doing?" Fugaku-san spoke with no warmth to his tone of voice. It was just a matter of obligation not meaning.

"I am well. What may I do for the clan today." she said, instantly putting her self in a vulnerable spot. All the while Shisu listened and watched. She was well mannered, knew her way around clan politics well and was strong. He only wished she was strong enough to stand up and protect her self against Fugaku. _'It doesn't matter, I'll jump in and fight if I have to.'_ Shisu thought determinedly while watching. Fugaku-san meanwhile nodded in approval at her choice of words.

"The clan elders and I wish to see how much you've progressed since your arrival and admittance into the clan." he said. Verlet took some time to respond to that statement. Normally by seeing they wanted to test her, to pair her up against an older, more trained and higher ranking member of the clan. Through the corner of her eye she looked at Shisu, noticed how tense and determined he was at keeping her safe. Could she agree to what Fugaku-san was asking of her and not feel guilty when and if Shisu jumped in and got injured trying to protect her? The answer was simple, no. She would feel guilty.

"Is Itachi-san aware of this?" Verlet asked, instantly switching into a more distant tone of voice and to a defensive attitude. She would avoid it for as long as possible, giving Itachi and Sakura time to get to the village and to her. Hopefully.

"Itachi isn't apart of this, we are curious about your strength. We know his." he stated, his tone of voice cold then. Verlet mentally sighed, this was going to be difficult.

"That may be the case, however I am under his guardianship. It would be ill of me accept without talking to him about this first." Verlet answered, all the while amazing Shisu. She was bringing up strong and key points. The elders followed rules, they adored their rules and would never consider breaking them unless it was best for the clan. Waiting on her test wasn't going to put the clan in any danger. So why push it.

"Are you refusing?" Fugaku-san asked bluntly, causing all of the elders eyes to turn and set on Verlet. Verlet again found her self mentally sighing. This man was going to make things difficult.

"No I am not, I simply wish to discuss this with my care giver. I do not wish to betray his trust."

"This isn't a matter of trust, this is a simple matter of the clan elders and I wanting to see your strength and improvement. What is there it discuss." Fugaku said. _'Damn'_ thought Shisu, knowing that it would take a while before Verlet answered. Or so he thought.

"This is a matter of trust for me. Itachi has trusted me to keep my self safe and out of harms way while he is away on missions. Should I agree to this then there is a possibility that I will end up injured." Verlet stated boldly. Enough was enough. Fugaku narrowed his eyes then. She knew too much about clan politics, she was well mannered and wise. All of this only proved his suspicions. She was an orphan who was now the last remaining member of her clan. The fact that Itachi and the hokage had refused to tell him which clan and what the kekki genkai to the clan was irritated him to no end. It was about time he found out.

"You are refusing a direct order from your leader?" he asked, challenged again. Verlet sighed mentally, she couldn't avoid it any longer. It was either give in to him and his demand or run the risk of punishment for not only her self but for Itachi as well, and that was something she wasn't willing to accept.

"No, I am not Fugaku-san. I will be more than happy to show the elders and you self my strength." Verlet stated. Shisu's eyes widened then. He knew it would have eventually turned out like this, that she would be forced to do what they wanted but she had been doing so well he was sure that she would have been able to last a tad longer. Fugaku smiled, happy to see, to know he would finally get what he wanted.

"Shisu." he called, ready to appoint him to challenge the girl.

"Yes Fugaku-san?"

"Fight against Verlet." and there it was. The instructions Shisu had been waiting for.

"No." he said and with that one word all of the clans elders eyes were on him, narrowing and glaring. Verlet looked over at him, surprise all over her face.

"Excuse me?"

"I can not and will not fight against Verlet. She is still a child, I refuse." he stated simply. Fugaku didn't say anything then, instead he simply threw kunai at him. Shisu dodged effortlessly, making things worse for him self. When Fugaku got tired he jumped in him self and kicked Shisu back. Verlet watched as he hit the wall, as Fugaku got ready to charge at him and before she could think of a way to get his attention with words she had thrown a kunai his way. Fugaku dodged it just as easily and Shisu had been dodging before turning to face her.

"Have you picked me as your challenger then?" he asked. Verlet knew that if she didn't agree then he'd charge over at Shisu and go at him until he agreed to do as he was told to do. Taking in a deep breath of not only regret but of sorrow as well Verlet nodded.

"Hai, I will be honored if you will be my opponent Fugaku-san." as soon as the words left her mouth Shisu's eyes widened. What the hell had he done?! If he had gone up against her he could have gone easy, could have been able to get all of this done and over with faster. But now, now she had challenged Fugaku-san. What was she thinking?!

"Wait...I'll do it." Shisu said, forcing himself to stand up. Fugaku smiled and shook his head.

"You had your chance Shisu and now she's picked me. Stay out of this." he ordered, his eyes spinning with the sharigang. Verlet all the while mentally reminded her self that she should, couldn't stop his kekki genkai. That she'd be putting her self and Itachi, Sakura and Shisu at risk.

"But Fugaku-san I..." Before Shisu could finish he was knocked out cold. Verlet took in a deep breath then. Her body wanted to run to him, to heal him but that would only make things worse. No, she'd have to wait to help him until she was done.

"No then, is there any objections from the elders?" Fugaku called out, a sort of gleam to his eye. When no one objected Fugaku nodded and moved to stand in front of Verlet. This was it, this was the moment he would make her show her true colors, what she really was and where she came from.

"This will be a point only spar." called one of the elders, his tone of voice stern and serious. Everyone nodded their approval of the rules, everyone except for Fugaku.

"So shall it be." was all he said before he charged at the girl.


	7. Chapter 7Close Call

**Chapter Seven: Close Call**

Sakura and Itachi were on their way back to the village. They had spend a day and one night gathering and tracking information and a rogue ninja who was thought to have been related with the incident regarding the Wakahisa clan massacre. As soon as Sakura had gotten word she had signed up for the mission and just as instantly Itachi had agreed to go with her. The two had had no such luck tracking him let alone gathering any possible information that would lead to his where about. The only thing they had gotten wind of was that currently he was traveling between mist and leaf land villages fairly often. Itachi and Sakura knew it was to track down Verlet, to find what he had been looking for and to either finish what he had started or to kidnap what he had been hired to take.

"Do you think she's alright? Two days alone with Shisu can be a lot for a child." Sakura noted, voicing her worries for the young girl. Itachi thought her words over and decided that a part of him agreed with her statement but stayed silent none the less. They were close to Konoha, to home and soon enough the both of them were going to be able to see and make sure with their own eyes that she was safe and sound. Without them intending to do so, both Itachi's and Sakura's pace picked up, racing to get back to Konoha as fast as they could. By the time they got back it was a little later than they had intended to arrive and their mission briefing was brief. While they were walking out of the hokage's tower they came face to face with Sasuke who looked puzzled and unsure. Instantly Sakura approached him.

"Hey, is everything alright?" she asked, her instinct to protect her teammate as strong as it always had been. Meeting her worried gaze and then meeting Itachi's cold eyes Sasuke wasn't sure if what he had noticed, saw and heard form Kakashi was worth worrying about. What he was sure about was that his aniki and teammate seemed to care for the girl dearly. Taking in a deep breath he motioned for them to follow and slowly began to lead them toward the Uchiha compound.

"I'm not sure what to make of what I saw or what Kakashi-sensei told me but I know you should probably hear what I have to say." he said, his tone of voice hesitant and unsure.

"Just spit it out already Sasuke." Sakura said, her tone of voice anxious and worried.

"Earlier today Verlet went out to a river just outside of the village. According to Kakashi-sensei she went there to train on some mist jutsu. When he found her he found her using a sort of mist jutsu. Anyway, after he introduced him self and talked to her a bit Kakashi-sensei said Shisu appeared. He said there was something hidden, some under text to their conversation." he said, telling his story all the while trying to keep his tone of voice low and even. "He said that Shisu was acting strange and then when Shisu told Verlet that Otou-san wanted to speak with her both of them stiffened, all the while playing a sort of action game." Sasuke said. Instantly Itachi's eyes went ice cold while blood boiled. However it wasn't over, not by a long shot. Sasuke had stopped speaking, cautious and aware of his brothers sudden sour mood.

"Go on Sasuke." Itachi said, all the while picking up his pace it a light run.

"She understood what Shisu meant and Shisu told her that if anything he'd do anything to keep her safe. But they haven't left the compound for dinner, Ka-san seems to be in a bad mood and the elders have all gathered for a meeting." he finished, not only increasing his pace but sighing. Things weren't going to end well, at least not if Verlet was hurt in the least bit. Sakura instantly picked up her pace. She had only been inside the compound a hand full of times, she didn't like the looks she got from inside but Verlet's safety was at stake so her feelings would just have to wait. Itachi too picked up his pace, he knew his father well enough to know that for whatever meeting he called Verlet in for had been planned, and the elders appearance was all apart of it. Even if the elders hadn't been given a proper heads up.

As soon as Fugaku had gone for Verlet she mentally sighed and moved as she always did. At first she stayed to blocking, it was her first time sparing against him and so she would collect as much information on him as she could. When she felt fairly comfortable she started to use minor attacks back. All the while Verlet would glance over to Shisu every now and then. His body was tense, rigid and his eyes held worry. Had she been mistaken to go alone with Fugaku and what he wanted? Verlet was soon snapped out of her thoughts as he barely blocked a kick to the head and jumped to put distant between the two. Had he just gone for a vital point and the elders had not called it? No, he had slipped and the elders knew so had let it pass. Shaking it off Verlet jumping form place to place, every now and then attaching her self to the wall so as to move about easier. The fight seemed one sided for a fairly long time when all of a sudden Verlet felt his chakra flare. He was getting ready to use some sort of jutsu. She send uncertain eyes to Shisu's way but simply shook his head. There was truly nothing he could do other than to stand back and watch. Did that mean Fugaku and injured him more than he had appeared to just do? As soon as the thought entered her mind Verlet's eyes narrowed and her movements grew quicker.

"It seems like you're finally taking this seriously." Fugaku spoke, all the while kicking and punching toward Verlet. Verlet sighed and mentally growled when he again had gone for a vital hit. This was more than once, twice even, that he had gone for a vital spot. The fact that the elders had not spoke up simply proved that she being seriously fighting now but that Fugaku had placed a genjutsu on the clan elders. The question now was if she should meet his challenge or back down?

"For a clan elder you've done disrespectful things to your elders." Verlet noted, causing Fugaku to instantly narrow his eyes. Yes, she was far too well trained, well taught and brought up to know such rules and the signs of such high level jutsu's.

"It is amazing how well your eyes are. You would have made a wonderful Uchiha." he said, anger in his eyes. Verlet knew at that moment that things had just gone from bad to worse. He was going to go all out, whether he'd get in trouble or not anymore didn't matter. All that mattered was that he got what he wanted. Shaking her head Verlet jumped in the air and stood on the wall closes to the elders while performing the hand signs to release a genjutsu. However, when she released, or rather tried to release the elders nothing happened. They all remained in their seats, appearing like statues. It was then that she noticed, his sharigang was emitting, using twice as much power and the symbols in his eyes had changed. This must have been a second level to his kekki genkai. Again her body, her chakra flared, wanting to stop his kekki genkai right on in it's tracks but again Verlet held back. _'I will keep my promise'_ she thought determinedly before throwing kunai at Fugaku. As expected he deflected the weapons and smiled.

"I wasn't expecting for you to take my bait and get serious but this proves to be interesting." he taunted while suddenly holding a katana in hand. Verlet grinned then. If he wanted a battle of blades then she was willing to give him one. She had been trained by her father and mother, cousin and uncles, all of whom were masters of the blade. She had even learned a couple of jutsu's to add to the fight should there be any need to.

"I take threats to my life fairly serious Fugaku-san." she responded, hesitating and wanting more than anything to ignore his title and show complete disrespect. Fugaku again smiled, grinned evilly.

"Despite all my taunting and actions you remain so calm, you're just like Itachi. Born the perfect weapon." he said before charging at Verlet. Listening to his words brought fire to her blood, angered her and before Verlet could do anything else the burning flame in her that scram at her, told her to stop him dead in his tracks Itachi stood before her, his own sword blocking his fathers while Sakura stood beside her, hands glowing green.

"What have you done?" Itachi demanded, all the while the rest stayed quiet. Silently and gently Verlet nudged at Sakura before directing her attention over to the clan elders. As soon as she noticed the genjutsu she sighed and released Fugaku's genjutsu. Verlet was amazed by not only how strong but how little chakra it had cost her to do. Sakura was a strong kunoichi, a powerful one and an enemy to be reckoned with.

"It's nice to see you too Itachi. How was the mission?" Fugaku asked, placing his blade in his sheath with tone of voice empty again. However before Itachi could demand for an explanation again all the clan elders whispers and grumbles caught Fugaku's attention. "I see that still you refuse to leave clan business alone kunoichi." he said. Then, just as instantly as the words had left his mouth Itachi had his blade to his fathers throat.

"You will not disrespect her." Itachi warned, earning a small nod from Fugaku.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded one elder, looking around the room in not only annoyance but irritation as well.

"Fugaku-san has broken the rules of the spar. This meeting is over." Shisu said, raising his voice while trying to stand only to wince. Instantly Sakura was by his side with glowing hands, all the while healing his wounds. Verlet wanedt to slash out at Fugaku, to show him what true pain felt like but knew better than to do so. Itachi narrowed his eyes further before sheathing his weapon and allowing his father to do the same. The elders all left the hall angry and mumbling. Then, as soon as they were left alone Itachi and Sasuke turned to their father.

"Does Ka-san know what you did?" Sasuke asked, knowing that if she knew the complete truth then he'd never hear the end of it. Silently Fugaku shook his head. Meanwhile Sakura finished healing Shisu and helped him over to Verlet's side.

"She knows of the meeting the elders and I planned, the contents of the meeting shouldn't be important." he stated as a matter of fact.

"Fugaku-san, Verlet is under my guardianship and as such I have asked her to refrain from giving in to the clans cruel curiosities. Should you ever do this again I will bring the hokage into this as well." Itachi spoke, his tone of voice serious and deadly. Taking in a deep breath Fugaku sighed and nodded. It seemed as if though his son truly cared for this girl. No matter, over time she'd let her guard down and when that day came he would see what and if any secrets she was hiding.

"Hn." was all he said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Verlet let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before bowing to Shisu, Sakura and Itachi.

"I'm sorry Shisu-san, Itachi-sensei, Sakura-chan. I shouldn't have agreed to his test but when I saw Shisu-san getting hurt over me I...I couldn't..." Verlet said sadly before shaking her head. She would not show weakness, she would not shed tears in front of anyone. Sasuke sighed then, walking up to Verlet before patting her head.

"If you want to cry, cry." he said. The words were warm, comforting and yet on some level encouraging her to cry, to show her emotions and fears without being scared of being thought of as weak. But still Verlet held it all in.

"How did you get dragged into all this?" asked Sakura.

"Shisu-san said that Fugaku-san wanted a word with me. I have been adopted into a clan I don't belong in, to refuse the head of the clan would be politically wrong." Verlet answered softly, keeping the sadness from escaping into her tone of voice.

"How did you end up fighting against him?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask, curious as to how his father had managed to manipulate such a wise young girl. Shisu was the one to speak then.

"He had instructed me to test her, to fight her. When I refused he attacked me." Shisu said, shaking his head. "When Verlet saw that he wasn't holding back she couldn't stand for me being hurt, so she chose her opponent." he said sadly. When no one spoke he went on, his tone of voice dripping with guilt. "Maybe if I had agreed, things would have ended differently." he noted. Verlet shook her head.

"No they wouldn't have. Eventually he would have went at you for not agreeing to fight me with your sharingang." she said. As soon as the words left her mouth Itachi's eyes narrowed while Sasuke looked over to Sakura and Itachi for answers. Why would it be so important to have her fight against their clans kekki genkai.

"He used his?" Itachi stated more than asked. Verlet nodded silently before sighing.

"I think he was upgrading too. At first his eyes were just glowing with the symbol of the kekki genkai but after a while the symbols started to spin." she said, not sure what to make of it before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Itachi-sensei, but if you hadn't arrived when you did I would have probably broken my promise." she said, her eyes blurring with tears as soon as the words left her mouth. Itachi and Sakura were the two people in the whole village she never wanted to disappoint, to break a promise to. Sakura shook her head and instantly hugged the young girl.

"It's alright, what's important is that your safe." she cooed. All the while reassuring Verlet. After a while the group left and went out to dinner. Verlet stayed quiet most of the time, speaking when spoken to and commenting on others thoughts every now and then but no matter how hard she tried the others knew, they could see her pain, could see the hurt she felt and the fresh wounds starting to open again.

After they had gotten home from dinner with the others Verlet had gone straight to her room and changed out of her cloths. All the while thinking about the meeting she had attended with Fugaku-san, thinking about the way the elders had looked at her. This was all the same, it was a different clan, different and unfamiliar people yes but it was all the same. All they wanted was to give birth to better and improved weapons, to children who would have no minds of their own and instead be used as some sort of tool. The thought angered Verlet, made her blood boil to no end, and suddenly caused a burning in her eyes so strong she couldn't help but let a small whimper escape her lips. Then, just as soon as it had Itachi was there by her side, looking her over with his own eyes.

"Verlet, Verlet are you alright?" he asked, tone of voice worried and warm. Verlet's eyes teared, she cried in his arms for the second time since her encounter. He had always been there for her, from the moment he rescued her to the moment that Fugaku-san had pushed her. He was there like a protecter, a guardian...a father even. As soon as Verlet realized such a thing sobs escaped her young lips, her eyes pain eased and as she cried and allowed her self to be weak even if it were only for that one moment she knew that this man would forever to be like a second father to her. Not only had he risked his fathers wrath by allowing her into his home, by taking her in.

"Otou-san....Otou-san..." she found her self crying out, frantically taking his shirt tightly into her fists. Itachi patted her down, not sure what to say, what to think of her words. Was she crying out for her father or had she just called him father? Before he thought of anything to tell her, before he thought of any words that might comfort her, Verlet fell asleep and again Itachi tucked her in. And as Itachi tucked her in, sighed as she calmly and silently slept he held back his anger, vowing that he would never again allow his Otou-san to call a meeting concerning Verlet and the elders without his presence again.


	8. Chapter 8Graduation Day

**Chapter Eight: Graduation Day**

It had bee two years since Verlet had entered the academy, two years since she had been rescued and allowed to live in the village, two years since she had given up her birthright name and one and a half years since she had started calling Itachi her Otou-san and Sakura her Ka-san. Neither of them had thought illy of it, in fact Sakura had embraced her and cried happily while Itachi simply patter her on the head. Verlet had come to recognize that as his sign of affection in public. Finally the day she been waiting for had come where she would be taking her genin test and not only that but the test to be declared a mednin. Currently Verlet was on her way to the hokage's tower, it was five in the morning and she would be taking her medical exam first. All of the other genin were still sleeping or just waking while Verlet was taking her exams. As she walked into the hokage's office she was given a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

"You have twenty minutes to finish the written exam, if you can't do it then you're not ready." Lady Tsunade said dully before yawning and walking off. "Time starts now." were the last words she heard before the hokage disappeared. Verlet looked over each questions and sighed. She knew the answer to every question, knew the equations, the type and amounts of chakra and all of the antidotes to the poisons that had been mentioned. In the end Verlet had been finished with the written exam five minutes earlier than what she was supposed to. Once done with that Shizune and Sakura walked into the room and smiled at the girl, nodding at her answers before instructing Verlet to follow.

"This shouldn't take long, we're only going to have you diagnose a couple of patients, you'll be able to finished the midic exam after you've finished with your exams at the academy." Shizune informed Verlet, all the while keeping her tone of voice as light as possible.

"Hai." was all Verlet said before following suit. Her patients weren't hard to diagnose and so Verlet had been out of there with enough time to spare. She had silently made her way over to the academy, thinking over her life up to this point, holding back tears and wondering if there was any way that she would be allowed, by any chance given a mission close to her home so as to visit her family's grave for the first time since she had been rescued. They hadn't even allowed her to attend her clans burial. The hokage didn't want to risk her life, the hokage didn't want her to go out until she was properly trained, didn't want her to risk her life so soon after the attack. A lone tear fell from her face but before she could wipe it away a warm and familiar hand had beaten her to it. Smiling she shook her head and jumped into a tree.

"Always the knight to the rescue aren't you Shisu?" Verlet lightly taunted. She had long ago dropped his title, it happened whenever you got closer to others. You'd lose track of formalities and simply be. He smiled and chuckled.

"Now why is it that when you say it, it sounds so wrong?" he asked, jumping up after her before shaking his head. "What's with the tears?" he asked. Shisu, her mother and father were all the same. Whenever there was something wrong they all made her laugh before getting right to the point. Even her uncle Sasuke and his mother did the same.

"I was just thinking that maybe now after I graduate I'll finally be able to go visit my clan's graves." she said with a soft tone of voice. Shisu had long ago learned not to ask about her old life, her family and parents. When she was young just the mention of the incident brought tears to her face, would cause her to break down in hysterics and since then he had sworn to never bring it up unless she began it. When Shisu said nothing, stayed quiet and solemn Verlet lightly and sadly laughed. "You don't have to get so tense, I'm fine. I just want, I need to go. To end it my self." she said finally before shaking it off and meeting his eyes. "Where is Otou-san?" she asked. Shisu smiled.

"He will be at your graduation however he is currently in a clan meeting. It appears that Fugaku-san wants another appearance with you." he said. Soon both Shisu and Verlet were laughing. Ever since her meeting with Fugaku-san and how badly it had ended he had tried none stop to convince Itachi and Sakura to allow him to train her, to give him permission to test her how he used to test Itachi. Instantly Itachi refused of course, he and Sakura keeping their promise and keeping her safe.

"I don't think Otou-san will stay there very long." she said before using the slightest amount of chakra and walking up the trunk of the tree. Shisu smiled and shook his head. She was ahead for her age, she knew jutsu's he had started learning late in his genin years and even some during his jounin years. She was ready to be jounin, chunnin the least.

"Don't plan on that. Fugaku-san got the elders on his side this time." Shisu said grimly. Instantly Verlet froze. She had known that she wouldn't have been able to get away from them for long, that eventually she'd have to start playing their games. Turns out the day of her graduation was the day to do it on.

"Hn." was her short and cryptic answer before she noticed the soon to be genin starting to head for the academy. "I have to go." she said softly before hugging Shisu. "Thank you." and with that she ran off. Shisu was left behind smiling. Despite her closed off personality, her hell bent attitude at keeping her secrets she knew how to open up to people, how to relay on others every now and then. The fact that she felt comfortable with him made Shisu feel strange. Laughing Shisu shook his head and went for the compound. If Verlet could open up to him some then the least he could do was to make sure that her father and mother were at her own graduation.

As soon as Verlet had walked into the building she went for the testing room and took a deep breath. The writing portion of the test was a no brainer, back home she had been taught the histories of most of the villages, the lands and all that was around her home. It was the jutsu portion of the test she wasn't too sure. It wasn't the lack of skill, it was the matter of holding it back that worried her. She had promised her parents she'd take it slow, she'd move with her team and not get ahead of her self but in truth that was all she wanted to do. She just wanted to train, grow in the ranks and find the monster who had destroyed her life. She had been so lost in thought that by the time the writing portion of the test started her fellow classmates had gotten a ten minute head start. Shaking her head she began and finished just in time with the others. After the written test they were all asked to step out and wait in the hall. While waiting she was suddenly confronted by an older Hyuuga boy and an average height blonde haired girl who looked to be the same age as he was. Verlet wasn't sure what or who the girl was but none the less stayed calm and kind. Faintly she remembered them from somewhere but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You are Verlet Uchiha correct?" the boy asked. Verlet looked over him, noted his clans signature eyes and smiled when she saw that they were active.

"Hai, though I must ask Hyuuga-san. Is it wise to waste chakra before the test?" Verlet lightly taunted and instantly he stood as any other Hyuuga did when not in battle. The girl moved to stand to the Hyuuga's side instantly. "No worries, I'm not looking for a fight." she said.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"You know, before you start questioning people you should introduce your self first." Verlet noted, her tone of voice serious. The Hyuuga boy bowed.

"My name is Daichi Hyuuga, this is Haru Nara." he said. Verlet nodded her head before sighing. Theses were the first couple of people who had first approached her upon starting at the academy.

"I'm not here to play any games. I'm here to start my life as a shinobi." Verlet said. Haru laughed.

"Then why is it that you were just named an official medic?" she challenged. In a blink of an eye Verlet had the girl pined to the wall and a kunai aimed at the Hyuuga.

"I would remind you that you not underestimate me as a shinobi and will warn you not to look into my personal life." Verlet almost growled. Haru's eyes were a bit wide, surprised that not only had Verlet caught her off guard but had managed to catch Daichi off guard as well. The two were childhood friends, had played together often and had even managed to train together as well. Shaking off her shock she silently nodded and was happy when Verlet released her. Sighing Verlet walked to the door and walked in just as her name had been called. She performed the jutsu's needed effortlessly and was told to prepare her self for the graduation ceremony. Nodding in agreement silently Verlet went to the roof of the academy and sat, waiting for the others to finish. _'Its been such a long day....but well worth it'_ Verlet thought tiredly while taking in a deep breath and looking over the clouds. Again a lone tear left her eye as she thought of her family and how close she was to going back home for the first time in three years. _'Soon...I promise.'_ she vowed before jumping down and into her place in line. One by one they called their names, presented them with their shinobi headbands and were instructed to check the rosters posted in the academy hallways and report to their designated areas to meet their sensei. All the while Verlet could hear her mother's encouraging and reassuring screams form the crowd. She was proud, Verlet knew that she was and Itachi as well. Her Otou-san had been there for her, protected her, allowed her to cry when no one else would and had promised that should her missions not permit her he'd personally take her to visit her families grave. As soon as she had headband in hand Verlet wrapped it and tied it on tight to her thigh before teleporting to her parents side. She had kept her original outfit. The short jester like skirt, the skin tight black shorts and the silver tops, only since her admittance and growing with the clan she had often warn shirts with the clans symbol on it. Rarely did she wear it thought.

"Oh I'm so proud!" Sakura scram happily, tightly wrapping her arms around her daughter. Verlet smiled softly before looking to her Otou-san and bowing.

"Thanks for the training Otou-san." she said. Itachi shook his head.

"Hn." was all he said before Sakura released her and looked her square in the eye.

"I'll be giving you your full medic test tonight so make sure you rest before showing up at the hospital." she warned. Verlet nodded.

"I will Ka-san." she assured Sakura. Verlet was about to ask Itachi how the clan meeting had gone, whether or not she'd have to take the test this time for sure when the bell rang and all of the new genin headed for their designated areas. Sakura smiled at the sound while Itachi nodded for her to go.

"I'll see you tonight Ka-san, Otou-san." and with that she was off. Verlet ran to the front of the academy and straight for her room. She was in team seven, the same team number her Ka-san had been on in her genin days. Verlet would be acting as not only the third cell member, the medic for her team but the medic for all of the genin teams as well. She would be allowed to go on more missions than most genin, and once her techniques grew stronger would even be allowed to go out with a chunnin or Jounin team as well. Silently she slipped into the room and smiled. Her team consisted of the Hyuuga and Nara heirs she had met earlier that day.

"Well isn't this something." Verlet noted before turning to Nara Haru and smiling. "You knew I was the third of this team, that's why you both came looking for me." Verlet stated. Haru shook her head as if he knew nothing of what Verlet was talking about. Verlet laughed. "Your good at gathering information I'll give you that but your lousy at lying." she taunted.

"We didn't mean to start off on the wrong foot." Daichi noted dully, instantly jumping in and defending his friend. Verlet shrugged, she had been expecting some sort of cruel treatment because she was younger than any of the other genin, she knew no one since childhood. She had been an orphaned introduced and allowed to start early.

"Your bound is strong with one another. That's good." Verlet said. Both Daichi and Haru looked at her with confused eyes, not sure how to make or interpret her tone of voice then.

"We're not trying to exclude you from this team, we're just not sure how to act around you. You are an heir and all." Haru finally said, speaking bluntly and simply. Verlet smiled. She liked Haru Nara, she was strong, blunt and not afraid to speak her mind. She would make a powerful and strong kunoichi, not to mention a good teammate. Verlet nodded.

"That may be so but I've never asked for special treatment, I have no intention of starting now." Verlet stated before the door opened and a light, entertained tone of voice piped up.

"That's good to know." All three of the genin's eyes turned then, and locked on their sensei's amused but half covered face. She had one eye covered by his headband and the other barely exposed. Verlet smiled.

"Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei." Verlet greeted, causing her other team members to look at her with curious eyes.

"As confident as your mother and father I see." he noted before looking over the other two.

"This is a first, normally I'm given an Uchiha with a kekkai genkai, not a Hyuuga." he noted. Daichi lifted a brow but let it go. Soon Team seven introduced them selves to one another and prepared for their first team practice. Once done Verlet had left the academy and gone to the hospital. Her mother's shift had started only moments ago, which meant it was time to begin.

As soon as Verlet had walked into the hospital she had been greeted by the nurses on hand. They all knew of the young girl, of how she had been studying under Sakura and the hokage. They all knew of her talents and abilities, no questions asked.

"She is waiting for you in her office." the nurse had said as she passed by. Verlet nodded a thank you before going for her mothers office. She spend little of her time there but when she was there she was buried in paper work or in a meeting. Upon reaching the door Verlet lightly knocked.

"Sakura-san?" she called, calling her formally at work.

"Come in." she called, her tone of voice clearly distracted. Verlet smiled and walked in, making sure to close the door behind her.

"Hello Ka-san." she greeted. Sakura smiled and then sighed. After her daughters test she'd still be stuck under mountains of paper work. Why had she felt compelled to be the one to test her daughter, why had she willingly agreed to Tsunade's terms?

"Your still a bit early." Sakura noted with a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei had us introduce our selves for today. He said we would begin training tomorrow." Verlet answered while reaching for the lab coat that clearly scram doctor.

"Seems his teaching patterns haven't changed." Sakura taunted before looking up and sighing. "Would you..."

"You don't have to come with me to where my test is, I'll be fine." Verlet said with a wicked grin on her face. Sakura smiled in turn and shook her head.

"I was going to say that would you meet your Otou-san and I at the ramen shop afterwards. There's something we need to discuss." Sakura said, her tone of voice as light as possible. She was trying to keep Verlet calm, to keep her from worrying but it never worked when matters weren't spoke of or explained on the spot.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly. Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"Hai, everything is fine. Just go, take your test and meet us at the ramen shop." she instructed before looking at Verlet with serious and business like eyes. "It's about time your test began Verlet-chan, go." Sakura said, picking up titles and signaling Verlet to go. Verlet silently and hesitantly nodded before walking out and for the emergency room. There would be doctors on hand who were to over look her work but nothing more. It would be her strength and knowledge that would save or lose her patients.


	9. Chapter 9Night of Announcements

**Chapter Nine-Night of Announcements**

Verlet had left her Ka-san's office and gone straight for the emergency room. There weren't that many patients to see, and none of them were critical however she knew that her rotation exam wasn't just about treating, it was also about making sure she knew the hospital's protocols like the back of hand. When she had reached the area and found no one to treat she set to filing. Things were relatively calm and for a while she had even been able to think about her Ka-san's request. She had said nothing was wrong yet what could there be to discuss.

"Verlet-chan. An anbu team is coming in, they were hit badly. You're needed." a nurse called out, causing Verlet to pause and look up. This was what she had been waiting for and yet now that it was here she didn't feel excited, or happy. She felt bad and worried for the anbu team that had been attacked. In a blink of an eye she stood at the entrance and waited for her patients to approach. The doctor that stood beside her was one of those silent types that didn't speak to anyone unless it was necessary. Shrugging it off and seeing her patients Verlet ran out and got to work. One of the anbu members had a fractured rib, the other was at a critical level of chakra exhaustion and the other had been poisoned. As soon as she had stabilized the two other members Verlet set out to remove the poison. As soon as she had gotten a sample she send it to the lab to testing, requested an antidote and sighed as the ninja grew stable. Working at the hospital was hard work, or so Verlet had just learned. It required a sort of strength that she hadn't realized was needed. In truth Verlet didn't feel like leaving the hospital, didn't feel like resting just yet. She may have not known if she had passed her exam or not but the ninja she had just treated were officially under her care. So how? How did a medic come up with the courage, the will power to leave, to allow her patients to rest while they went off and ahead with their lives?

"It isn't easy at first but you learn how to deal with it." suddenly came Lady Tsunade's voice. Verlet smiled before slightly bowing her head.

"I assume that you speak from experience Lady Hokage-sama." Verlet said with a faint saddened smile on her face. Lady Tsunade simply nodded.

"You've passed your exam, you've excelled far beyond any of our expectations." she noted before sadly sighing. "However I feel it's too soon to send you out as a medic in the field. You will start with rotations on top of your genin training but nothing more." she said. Verlet mentally sighed but none the less nodded.

"I understand hokage-sama." she said. Nodding in approval the hokage smiled.

"Then go, I believe Sakura has requested you meet her for dinner. And don't worry. Your patients will be fine, I will take care of them my self." she assured Verlet. Verlet smiled, bowed and nodded.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." she said before turning and heading for the door. It had been a long afternoon. She had arrived at the hospital just two hours after lunch and had only now been excused. The night had already darkened, the wind was cooler and many were already heading home. As soon as she was outside Verlet took to the rooftops and ran for the ramen shop. At first she thought for sure she'd be the first one to arrive but when she met Sasuke, and Shisu along with her Otou-san and Ka-san she was confused. Her mother had said it wasn't anything to worry about, was the fact that Sasuke and Shisu were there was well suppose to comfort her?

"Good evening Sasuke, Shisu." she greeted before walking over to her mothers side and smiling. "I've passes by exams." she said. She knew her mother had been looking forward to going on joint missions, to take her on ANBU missions so as to build her experience and it was for that very reason that Verlet didn't know how to tell her the hokage's decision. Would she be disappointed in her? Would she think she had only barely passed her exam and it was because of doing such a poor job that she had been instructed to stick to hospital rotations for the time being?

"Thats great! I knew you'd pass." she exclaimed while wrapping her arms around Verlet and hugging her tightly. Sasuke and Shisu smiled.

"Congratulations." Sasuke said.

"Thank you."

"Like daughter like mother." Shisu taunted before shaking his head. "Congrats Verlet-chan." he finished before raising a small glass and taking it down. Verlet mentally shook her head. Shisu was never one to ignore his duties but when off duty he did nothing to remain serious. He only lived to party and enjoy life.

"Hn." Was all her Otou-san said. Verlet couldn't help but to notice it wasn't it's normal pitch, that there was something off about the way he responded despite it being the same as it always was.

"Have you all ordered?" Verlet asked, changing subject before moving to take her place between her parents.

"No. We were waiting for you." Sakura said with a smile before turning her attention to the menu. It seemed everyone's attention was glued to the menu, as if her Ka-san's words had been their cue to stay silent until the appropriate time came to being their small meeting. Mentally sighing Verlet went alone with their charade and looked at the menu herself. The truth was she wasn't all that hungry but if she didn't eat here then she was sure to eat at home, where her Otou-san would cook something for her to eat. Verlet in stead chose to order a small bowl of shrimp ramen, Sasuke went his traditional style ramen, Shisu went for the curry styled ramen and her parents had gone with the original. Once everyone had their food in front of them, and still nothing had been said, Verlet looked up and sighed.

"What is it that we need to discuss?" she asked. Everyone smiled but kept quiet none the less. Verlet was confused. If there was something that needed to be discussed then should they all just spit it out already? Why weren't they treating it as a serious matter? When Itachi noticed how confused Verlet was he placed his hand on her shoulder as a sort of calming gesture and a signal to Sakura.

"It isn't anything to worry about. We just wanted to let you know that Itachi and I.." Sakura said, pausing to look at Itachi's eyes lovingly and warmly. Verlet noticed the sudden change. Her parents were always happy, kind and loving to each other despite where they were. However they had never openly showed their affection like this in public.

"Are you pregnant Ka-san?" Verlet asked and soon Shisu bursted out into a laughing fit. Sasuke elbowed him, Sakura glared while Itachi simply ignored his cousins antics. Shaking her head Sakura smiled.

"No, it's just that we wanted to tell you, to ask you how you felt about Itachi and I getting married?" Sakura said. Verlet felt a sudden tension leave her body and a sort of happiness emerge. It had been a long while since she had felt anything near happiness, near joy but the sound of her parents finally getting married, of the three of them finally being able to live under the same house was too exciting. In a blink of an eye Verlet was hugging Sakura and nodding her head.

"Yes. Do it." she said, trying to keep her emotions at bay, to suppress them but it was no use. Sakura hugged the young girl back with a smile.

"It's about time." Shisu muttered under his breath, that time getting hit upside the head by Itachi and Verlet at the same time.

"Oi. What was that for?" he demanded with mock anger. Verlet simply smiled and shook her head.

"When is the wedding? Where will it be held at? When are you coming home?" Verlet couldn't help but answer. Everyone smiled warmly then. This was the first time they had seen Verlet enthusiastic about something other than training, the first time she had showed some sort of a real smile.

"The wedding will be in two weeks, there's still a lot to plan." Sakura said before Itachi cut in.

"And as far when Sakura will move in that is completely up to her." Itachi said. Verlet smiled, was happy but was also some how, some way worried at the same time. Her parents would be together now, finally married and soon they'd all be living together so why, what was it that was bothering her? Mentally she shook it off and took a bite out of her bowl of ramen. Soon everyone else followed, they talked every now and then. The night was nice, cool but warm and most of all a night for celebrations. Then, just as they had finished their dinner and had started to head for home Verlet froze. They had only answered two of her questions, which meant that there was something wrong. Stopping on the bridge over the small creek that ran through Konoha Verlet looked down.

"Fugaku-san...he has a conditioned you don't want to meet for the wedding to be held at the compound." Verlet spoke ever so slightly. Instantly Sasuke, Shisu, Sakura and Itachi all stopped in their tracks. Sasuke had always been amazed by her observation skills, had started getting used to them but this was a new level. She had grown. Shisu looked away, not wanting to meet Verlet's sad eyes while Sakura's eyes held back tears and Itachi looked over her seriously.

"What's the catch. What does he want in return?" Verlet asked. No one answered. "I have a right to know...it concerns me." she said. In truth Verlet knew she knew what it was that man wanted, what she would have to do but wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it. The test didn't matter anymore, Fugak-san wanted her bound to the clan.

"Verlet, you don't have to worry about.."

"Yes I do. You've done nothing but help me since my arrival. The least I can do is give you a proper wedding." Verlet said, cutting Sakura off. Sasuke sighed and turned to his brother.

"She deserves to know aniki." he said. Verlet looked at him surprised before turning to her Otou-san. Watching him think it over, listening to his silence Verlet couldn't help but remember the way her clan was when she was born. Everyone protected her, trained her and died for her but no one had told her why. No one had explained to her what was so different, so much more important about her than their own lives.

"Itachi?" Sakura called, her tone of voice unsure and hesitant. He looked down at Sakura, took her hand in his and apologetically looked into her eyes. Sakura sadly nodded before looking down at the floor.

"He wants you mary into the clan, truly give up your past and become a Uchiha in return." Itachi said. As soon as the words left his mouth Verlet froze. Her whole body froze. The man was crazy! What had she ever done to him?!

"You don't have to do it. Ka-san will talk to him, so don't worry." Sasuke tried but Verlet shook her head. She had gone to enough dinners, been and gotten to know their family, their clan leader enough to know that there was only so much his wife could influence him to do or not to do. This was one of the nots.

"Why?" Verlet asked next. Itachi took in a deep breath.

"He knows you have some sort of kekki genkai, the fact that neither I, nor the hokage, nor yourself has reviled it annoys him. He wants the truth." Itachi said before shrugging. "None the less he will not have it. You needn't worry about it." Itachi said with warm eyes but Verlet refused to fall for that. He was a master of masks, she knew of more than one occasion where he had done the same thing just to make her feel better. Verlet hadn't stayed mad at him for doing so, she had appreciated it in fact, but not now. Not with this.

"Hokage-sama has refused my accompanying you out to the field Ka-san. She is worried that it is too soon." Verlet announced, figuring now was as good as time as ever. Everyone stilled, stood like statues and despite their wanting to speak they didn't, couldn't while Verlet continued to speak. "I was hoping to finally go, to see them even if it were this first and last time. Fugaku-san wants the truth then I am more than willing to share it with him. He and the elders...I've had enough of them." Verlet said, hot, angry tears falling from her face. Shisu had tried to move, to reach out and wipe them away but Verlet instinctively took a step back and shook her head.

"Verlet..."

"No. I will do this, if only this I will do it. You and Otou-san have taken great care of me. The least I can do is give up the truth to give you your wedding." Verlet said. Everything stayed quiet then, no one moved, no one spoke. They all simply stood in silence, trying to not only find comfort in each other but to keep themselves from preventing Verlet any further. After several long silent moments Verlet wiped away the trails of tears, had cleaned her face and sighed.

"We will accompany you." Itachi said, taking Sakura's hand. Verlet smiled sadly, even after making up her mind, after going against them they would continue to stand beside her. _'If only you could meet Ka-san...Otou-san'_ Verlet thought sadly, thinking back to her biological parents. Verlet would never forget them, would always treasure her memories of her family, her parents and clan but she had a new home now. This was her home and a family that cared for her just as much as her clan had.

"Hai." was all she said before she, Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke and Shisu all walked for the compound and for Fugaku-san's house. Verlet all the while thought of how, where to start? He wanted the truth, but didn't say what part of the truth he wanted in exchange for her parents wedding, acceptance by the clan. They may not have worded but Verlet knew. It was the same in any clan. All clan members held their weddings within the compound grounds, should a wedding be held outside it was because the wedding had not been approved of. By the time they got to the house Verlet was angry, annoyed and sad. This wasn't the best time to remember her past, to retell her tale of the events that lead her to Konoha, to his clan but it was best that she do it as soon as possible. Mikoto-san had opened the door with a warm smile on her face, however upon taking notice of everyone's sour mood and Verlet's sudden change on how she presented her self grew serious her self. This was not a social call, this was a meeting with the leader of the Uchiha clan.

"You really should come over for social visits more often Itachi, Sasuke." their mother noted before shaking her head and walking them to Fugaku's study. He spend his days off there, filing paper work, looking over files and documents that pertained solely to the Uchiha family.

"Come in." he called when he had felt their chakra signatures. Itachi and Sakura walked in first, followed by Verlet and finally Sasuke and Shisu walked in. Fugaku looked over everyone before placing the documents in his hand down and lifting a brow.

"Witnesses will not help change my mind Itachi." Fugaku said. He had been expecting a response from him then, had been expecting his son to raise his voice at him like how he done days ago but when his so called daughter spoke he was surprised.

"They are not here to meet with you, they're here to witness the agreement, or disagreement, of a proposition I have for you." Verlet said, no longer using titles concerning this man. If she was going to tell him, announce her true self and status then to hell with titles. Verlet only addressed someone with titles when they had respected her.

"What is the meaning of this Itachi?" Fugaku demanded, causing Verlet to hiss.

"I have stated the reason for his appearance, do not ignore me." Verlet warned, but before she could explain Fugaku glared at her.

"And just who the hell do you think you are? Your some orphan my son decided to take pity on, therefore I suggest that you...."

"That I what? Show respect? Respect is earned and you've done nothing but disrespect me. You want the truth Fugaku-san, the truth about me? I will tell you what you want to know, however in return you approve of my mother's and father's marriage." Verlet spoke, anger and heat in her tone of voice. Meanwhile Fugaku couldn't believe what was happening. She was offering to give him what he had always wanted to know, what he wanted to prove he knew and yet just as it was there for the taking he wasn't sure if he'd be told the truth. Would she lie to allow her adoptive parents the chance at being approved, at being married on the Uchiha compound? Yes, yes she would.

"How am I certain that I will not be lied to. It is clear that you care for your parents deeply." Fugaku asked. Verlet shook her head. At least he was smart.

"I am leader to my clan, as a leader I give you my word that I will not lie." Verlet said. Fugaku's eyes widened then. How could a child lead a clan? And away from home? No this had to be a lie, there was no way she had the chakra control, let alone reserves to be considered a clan leader. It simply wasn't possible.

"You lie from the start." he said before shaking his head. "I have already named my price. It is not so much as knowing the truth its keeping our secrets. Living in our home, you've learned things civilians and other shinobi would die to know. I will not risk your leaving our clan, when the time comes, and putting us all at risk." he said. So that was it. He was afraid that after she left she'd give up their secrets, their weak points and sell them? However this was new. Verlet didn't really want to share her past with a wretched man like himself, she didn't want to tell her history and reveal her true self to a man who had done nothing but hurt her. If lying and going along with his plan would help her parents then so be it.

"What was your condition?" Verlet asked sadly, sounding and acting defeated.

"Verlet..." warned Itachi but she shook her head. She would repay his kindness, all of them and she would start with her new parents.

"You will agree to marry into this clan, live here and truly be an Uchiha." he said. Verlet stayed silent for several long minutes, continuing her act as best as she could.

"And you will approve if I agree?"

"Of course." he said. Verlet slowly nodded.

"Then I agree." Verlet said. Fugaku raised his brow at the girl. He hadn't thought it would be such an easy task, that his son would have allowed her to agree and yet it had all happened.

"Very well, I will announce the engagement to the clan elders during our meeting tonight." he said. Verlet bowed.

"Hai." and with that she and the others walked out of the room. No one spoke, no one knew what to say. Itachi, Sakura, Shisu and Sasuke all knew what it had cost her when Verlet had agreed to give up her birth right name, to agree to permanently join their clan, to some day become a proper Uchiha wife was too much.

"I'll see you later." Shisu called as soon as they left Fugaku's house. Everyone nodded.

"Aniki, we should go to the clan meeting. You too Sakura." Sasuke said. He didn't want to exclude Verlet, didn't want to leave her alone at a time like this but what choice did he have. Forcing her to go, to attend the clan meeting would be cruel, especially when his sole reason for going was to get Verlet out of this mess.

"Verlet..."

"It's alright Ka-san, go. I'll be fine." Verlet said, trying her best to keep her tone of voice from showing her regret, her sadness and anger. That man, if only he hadn't forced her hand, hadn't gone after her parents then she would never have had to give in to his demands, would have had to agree to what she had.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked. Verlet nodded.

"It's been a long day, a long shift and I'm tired. I'll go home and straight to bed." Verlet said. Itachi looked at her with serious eyes and Verlet faintly smiled. "I promise, now go. You need to prepare for your wedding." Verlet urged before jumping up to the rooftops and running off in the direction of her home, her room, and her sanctuary.


	10. Chapter 10Meeting

**Chapter Ten-Meeting**

As Sakura walked in beside Itachi and Sasuke she couldn't help but worry. Verlet had gone home alone after just having agreed to Fugaku's plan. Why had she let her go? Despite saying she was fine Sakura knew Verlet must have been hurt, must have just opened a whole bunch of old wounds and yet still done it, endured it and all for what? So that she could have a perfect wedding? So that she and Itachi could get married on the compound and be accepted as by the clan? Who cared about any of that?! All that mattered was that they were happy, that they had each other and nothing more, right? Of course not. Things weren't that simple, life just wasn't that easy. Itachi was the heir to the clan. He'd have to lead it one day and being accepted by the clan was something a leader needed. Mentally sighing she fell in step beside Itachi and took his hand in hers. One day, one day she'd find a way to free Verlet of the clan's hold, of the deal she had agreed with Fugaku-san and repay her for everything she had done for her.

"What is she doing here Itachi?" demanded Fugaku-san, causing Itachi to turn and to glare at his father.

"You have accepted her, treat her and address her properly." Itachi warned, causing the elders to turn and look over Fugaku and Itachi with uncertain eyes.

"My apologies Sakura-san." he said bitterly before turning and surprisingly coming face to face with Sasuke. He had cut off most, not all, of his ties with the clan. Had left the compound in hope of an escape and had stopped attending meetings years ago. Was he here to protest, to fight on behalf of that girl? Anger quickly over took him. Meanwhile Sasuke ignored his father's glare, his attitude and thought over all of the possibilities before him. There was no way the elders would allow what his father had done, would approve of it and yet he still couldn't help but think of a way around it. There was always the slightest of chance, the slightest of possibilities that his Otou-san would get away with what he had done, binding and trapping Verlet into a clan that she had not been born into. A place that shouldn't be forced upon her.

"Sasuke, I assume you aren't here to come back home." he growled out, but Sasuke held his ground and shook his head.

"It's simply been a while, that and I find it fitting that I be here upon my brothers announcement." Sasuke replied, his tone of voice dry and calm yet clearly showing his disapproval on the matter. Ignoring his sons emotions Fugaku turned and was about to call out to Itachi when an elder called.

"Enough, what is this meeting about Fugaku-san?" one of the elders called out, catching everyone's attention and silence to spread through out the room. Fugaku wasn't sure why he couldn't start, why it was so hard to announce his son's engagement and soon to be marriage. She had agreed to do as he wanted so why was he still not satisfied? Why did some part of him still tell him not to do this, that his desire was wrong that that he should simply let it go? Shaking it off and forcing his thoughts to the back of his mind Fugaku tried to find his voice again.

"Should I begin tonight's meeting Fugaku-san?" Itachi spoke, snapping him out of thoughts and shocking him back into action. Fugaku in turn shook his head. No, he would not allow his son to conduct a clan meeting until he was ready to give up his position as the head of the clan.

"We are here to approve, or disapprove, of the engagement between Itachi and Sakura Haruno. What do the clan elders say." Fugaku said, allowing their opinions to be heard before voicing his own thoughts. At first everyone was silent, quiet, that is until Sasuke spoke.

"Tell them everything Otou-san." he said, annoyed and angry that he'd go without telling the elders the agreement that he had made with Verlet. The elders followed rules, they weren't easy to predict but they did know that children should not, unless in ANBU or high ranking, be forced to play in clan politics so early. Verlet was still just a genin, not old enough yet to make a decision. Not to mention that she wasn't a full Uchiha. The clan shouldn't have to be so strict with her, thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Warned Fugaku but it was too late. The clan elders were all interested now. Sighing he shook his head. "I did not agree to their engagement, however for Verlet's promise to remain and marry into the clan I will accept such engagement." he said. The elders all nodded in understanding but couldn't help but to feel as if though Fugaku's actions were a bit off.

"Why was this agreement not presented to the council as well?" an elder spoke, not sure how to rule or if he should allow Fugaku to keep his agreement.

"I felt it best..."

"Best for whom?" Sasuke challenged. The elders turned to him then.

"If there is something you wish to say then speak your mind Sasuke-san." the elders said. Sasuke sighed and stood from his spot.

"He shouldn't have done that to a child. As Uchiha children we're encouraged to think about marriage late into their careers so why force a child who has no blood relation to agree to a marriage now?" he challenged. "She is an orphan who was taken in, forcing traditions on her is wrong." When Sasuke was done speaking Itachi was mentally smiling and Sakura was grinning. Sasuke had grown over the years, have grown in strength and in heart. When no one said anything Itachi stood and sighed.

"I propose that the agreement be challenged and that the council decide my engagement to Sakura Haruno." he said. Fugaku grew angry then. Was he trying to over rule his command, to use the council against him?

"I second." Sasuke spoke up, doing as much as he could without making things worse. Even if things didn't end well here, even if the council through some miracle, allowed Fugaku's arrangement he would fine a way to help Verlet out of it.

"That has already been decided. The clan leaders word is law." he said. Itachi looked to his father and raised a brow. He wanted to take lead of the clan already, wanted to start changing the clan for the better but it was still too soon. He still needed to wed according to traditions, he still needed an heir.

"Not formally." Sasuke spoke up yet again. At that point it didn't matter whether or not he was making his fathers life a living hell, it didn't matter if his father disliked him any further. All that mattered was that he did what he felt he should do, he did what he could to not only prevent this who disaster but to help Verlet in the process.

"I am leader of this clan, if I say it is final then it is." Fugaku spoke, his tone of voice grim, angry and most of all ready to fight. Sasuke didn't stand down, Itachi stood even taller, on alert and ready to spring to the aid of his brother. This was one topic his Otou-san couldn't get them to change each other's mind.

"Enough." called an elder. "The council will take into consideration Fugaku-san's and Itachi's words. However the engagement is approved. Sakura Haruno please stand." one of the elders spoke, looking over to Fugaku and nodding his head. Annoyed and angry Fugaku stood and looked over the two. They were a strong pair, both on high standing ground and for the time being bad for Fugaku's plans. They were going to prove to be difficult to out maneuver when trying to pin, to force Verlet into finally telling the truth.

"As the leader of the Uchiha clan, and with the support of the clan elders, I hear-by announce the approval of your engagement to Itachi Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha clan." he said. Sakura bowed, showed respect to not only Fugaku but to the elders as well.

"Thank you." she said. Fugaku nodded, the elders applaud and all the while Sasuke mentally cursed. They were all the same. Slow and unwilling. Stuck in the past. Shaking his head angrily Sasuke took to his feet and left the room, the meeting and went straight for home. Despite the clans decisions, despite what his father or the elders might say, do or think he would make sure that Verlet would not be sucked into that life, into the hands of the clan only to be used as some sort of tool. After Sasuke left the council introduced them selves to Sakura, meanwhile Itachi kept an eye out and one his father. He wasn't sure if he'd try to get to Verlet again but he wasn't going to give him the chance. Once done with the meeting Itachi decided to walk Sakura home. Neither she nor Verlet deserved to be alone tonight and yet Verlet had willingly gone off to be alone. Mentally he sighed before taking Sakura's hand in his.

"I'm sorry." he said ever so softly. Sakura took his hand in hers and squeezed it. After her parents died he became her life line, he was her world and now so was Verlet. Both of them meant so much to her, she knew that if anything ever happened to either one of them she'd break.

"It's not your fault. Besides Verlet chose this her self, I'm sure that means she has some sort of plan." Sakura said, keeping her tone of voice as light as possible.

"Hn." was all Itachi said however. The rest of the walk was quiet and solemn. Neither of the two spoke, they simply walked in what little comfort they could take from the moment before parting ways.

"Go check up on her, she shouldn't be alone right now." Sakura encouraged Itachi, a warm smile on her face.

"Hn." he said before kissing her gently on the for head. Sakura nodded.

"I will." and with that she took off. Itachi always kissed her on the head when he wanted her, when he was trying to ask her to be careful and to stay safe. It had taken Sakura only a day to figure it out, it had amazed him when she had too. Itachi took one last glance in Sakura's direction before heading home.

_**A/N: **__ sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to add more Saku&Ita in the fic ^-^' Hope your enjoying the read and thank you for reading! Please don't forget to R&R _


	11. Chapter 11Training

**Chapter Eleven-Training**

Early the following morning Verlet woke and left. She knew that her Otou-san would want a word with her, would want to ask her if she was alright but enough was enough. Verlet just really needed to vent, to train and let all of her frustrations out. She ran three laps around the village an hour and half before dawn and was now on her way to the training grounds. Sighing she jumped into a tree and easily dodged Shisu's running form. He had his arms wide open, ready to embrace her. It's not that she didn't like Shisu's show of affection, it was just that today was just not a good day.

"You're so cruel." Shisu mumbled while following her from the ground and smiling. "So will you come down now?"

"If I come down with you try to hug me again?" Verlet asked, hesitation in her tone of voice. Shisu nodded. Verlet took a couple of seconds to look into his eyes, to check for her self whether or not he meant what he said. When she found no signs of lies Verlet nodded and jumped down.

"Morning." she greeted while taking a kunai out of her pouch and playing with it in her hands. Shisu looked over her, understood why she was in such a foul mood but had no idea what to do about it. She had every right to feel angry, sad, and confused but what could he do when she refused to open her self up. When she would much rather deal with the pains of life on her own.

"Hey." he replied. Verlet nodded in his direction but stayed silent. She didn't feel like talking, all she felt like doing was fighting, training and sparing against someone who would not only be able to take care of their own but who would give her challenge. A sigh of frustration left her lips then. Kakashi-sensei would refuse to spar against her, and although she had her teammates to go up against she knew they would be nothing but warm-ups, reminders and refreshments of basics she had mastered years ago.

"What's wrong?" Shisu asked, his tone of voice serious and no longer easy going. He wanted to know what was wrong, he wanted to know and wanted to help.

"In a bit of an off mood, nothing a good day of training can't fix." she noted. Shisu was about to tell her, to pry when suddenly Verlet sighed. "My teammates are waiting and Kakashi-sensei is close by. I'll see you later." and with that she went off. Shisu knew he should have left, should have gone about his duties but somehow leaving her to train with her teammates in her state didn't sit well with him. None the less Shisu took his leave as soon as Kakashi had arrived. Meanwhile Verlet had been annoyed. It had taken Shisu a while before he left and when he had Verlet couldn't help but feel as if though he were up to something.

"Morning sensei." Verlet and the others greeted. Kakashi-sensei nodded their way, all the while his eyes on the book before him. After several seconds past and their sensei said nothing Verlet sighed out in frustration before throwing the kunai his way. Haru and Daich looked at her amazed, not sure if they had just seen what Verlet had done. Kakashi-sensei had dodged it, of course he had but upon doing so he turned intrigued eyes to Verlet.

"That wasn't very nice." he noted. Verlet tried not to glare.

"We're here for training sensei, if you won't train us and if we don't have a mission your not telling us about then I'll take my leave and train else where." she said boldly. Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of the girls sudden foul mood. What had happened that had caused her to be so upset, to want to hurt someone she considered important? Could it have been another clan incident? Shaking it off and letting it go Kakshi-sensei went on.

"Hai, then lets begin." Kakashi said before putting the book away and looking over his team. He wasn't sure how to deal, how to train a Byakuya user but he did know how to train his students with the basics. "Let's start with some jutsu training." Kakashi said, causing Daich and Haru to nod. Verlet listened. Meanwhile Kakashi walked over to the closes tree and walked straight up its bark. Mentally Verlet groaned. If they were going to be going over techniques she already knew then why had they not allowed her to move up the ranks? To train with someone other than her Otou-san one on one so as to grow.

"Umm, sensei how long will we be working on this jutsu?" Haru asked, all the while Daichi made a face. Verlet noticed it was similar to her own bored expression but thought nothing of it.

"Until you've masted it." he said simply. Haru turned to Daichi and smiled before locking eyes with Verlet and nodding. At first Verlet wasn't sure what the older girl was trying to convey, what she was trying to say without words but when she saw Daichi and Haru walk up the tree as if nothing she smiled and soon joined them. Kakashi was silent, speechless. His team was advanced, why hadn't that been placed in the file? Or could it have been that his students were training not only as a group but on their own as well, trying to desperately catch up and surpass Verlet while improving their teamwork?

"I see." was all Kakashi said before he jumped down and smiled. "Then lets do another bell exercise." he said. As soon as the words left his mouth all three of his students were gone, hiding in the shadows and ready for anything and everything to go their way. The first one they had done was to catch two bells, the one left without one would be left with no lunch. The point of the exercise was team work, it had only taken them ten minutes to figure it out, five to pull a plan together and the rest of their time limit to conduct it in. Silently Verlet left her symbol embedded on the tree branch. She had drawn a worm on a fishing wire indicating that she'd be acting as the bait. As she neared the area where she had felt Haru was at she found a symbol of cat. This meant that Haru would be acting last, allowing the bait to go in. Daichi never really drew the symbols, he was always content with falling into the position left over by the girls. So upon getting the information needed Verlet nodded and produced a clone. Signaling her clone to find her two teammates and to get ready Verlet skillfully jumped from where she was in the tree and cautiously walked over to her sensei. At first Kakashi-sensei wasn't sure what to make of the girls movements. Her teammates were hiding, scouting the area for traps and gathering information on their opponent. Or so Kakashi hopped. He had imagined Verlet doing the same, each gathering and scouting their own area, but when she had appeared and cautiously began to walk toward him wasn't so sure anymore.

"So you'll be acting alone for today?" Kakashi questioned, raising a brow and inspecting his opponent.

"Tell me Kakashi-sensei, if I attacked you now, head on would you do the same?" Verlet boldly asked. Kakashi stayed quiet, not sure what to say or how to act. He had seen this young girl performing high level jutsu's, knew that he chakra reserves were only going to get higher, and knew that if she used all of her knowledge in battle, including medical jutsu's, then she'd truly be a challenge even for him. Before he could answer however Verlet took off at a run straight at him. Her hands were glowing with chakra, her eyes fierce and ready. Instantly Kakashi blocked her attacks.

"So sensei, what was the point of this exercise? To beat you in battle? Or perhaps this all just to measure what we truly know?" Verlet asked, taunting and passing the time. Her teammates were close, as well as her clone. Soon they'd all be attacking as a group and not one on one. However when her sensei said nothing and his eyes slightly widened on her last comment Verlet jumped back and in defense mode. _'She couldn't have....'_ Kakashi-sensei thought, amazed by the young girls ability to read her opponents moments and body reactions to words.

"Tired?" Kakashi-sensei taunted, hoping to get Verlet to start fighting again. Again she stayed silent, her chakra filled hands stopped glowing her teammates were standing beside her. Haru was on her right while Daichi was to her left. They waited for Verlet's signal but when it never came Kakashi sighed and stood down.

"What's wrong Verlet?" Haru asked, but all the while Verlet looked at her sensei. She hadn't expected for him, of all people, to want, to try to measure her strength. She already had enough with the clan, she already had given up so much and most of her secrets. Was her strength really worth knowing. Shaking her head Verlet jumped into a tree and left her clone in her place.

"As sensei." and with that she took off.

"Verlet!" Kakashi called out but Verlet didn't listen, she simply ran off and straight to her personal training grounds. It was a spot just outside of Konoha gates. It had been the same place she had first met Kakashi-sensei and the one place her parents and uncles knew how to get to. As soon as she got there Verlet walked to the center of the pound and performed a mist jutsu. The mist from the water would surround the area, keeping those who weren't familiar with the jutsu away and lost. Sighing she jumped on a tree and sat. She had planed to train, to vent it all out and yet now that she had the chance, now that she could do so she found it difficult to. All she wanted to do was curl up into a small ball and hide away from the world, cry her eyes out until the pain was all numb. After a couple of minutes Verlet stood from the tree and started to work on taijutsu moves. She hit every bolder in sight, broke into a million little pieces before going on to the next. All the while her anger raising, being released from her body and tears streaming from her face freely.

"Not...fair!" Verlet scram, her body moving as fast as it could, her chakra adding to her strength and all the while her eyes itching. She wanted to use her kekki genkai, wanted to feel the eyes of her clan being activated in her again, being used and not forgotten. Not hidden. Verlet instantly went into a set of hand seals, began to perform jutsu after jutsu, placing genjutsu's all around the area, barracking her self in the immediate surroundings. After a while Verlet began casting out more ninjutsu's, higher level as well. The mist around her grew in thickness, soon two water dragons were wrapping around her.

_'Settle down Verlet'_ Verlet could suddenly hear a soft, distant voice. It sounded familiar, kind, and loving. Shaking her head Verlet went into another series of taijutsu combinations, aiming for anything in her path then.

_'It's alright....it's okay...'_ the voice spoke again, adding to Verlet's sadness, causing her head to shake as she slowed in her movements and released more chakra.

"Stop!" she scram hitting a tree in front of her and shattering it into tiny pieces.

_'This is not the way a leader should act, calm down Verlet _Wakahisa.' the voice spoke firmly, strongly and it was then that she recognized the voice. Instantly everything stopped, the jutsu's, all of them except for the genjutsu's, were gone and Verlet left standing still in the center of the pound with a tear stained face. It wasn't possible, that voice...it had been taken from her three years ago. How? Why? Shaking her head Verlet took in a deep breath and got ready to perform yet another jutsu.

_'Are you ignoring your mother?'_ the voice spoke, tone of voice sad then. Verlet froze, stopped mid way then before falling to her knees and crying with heart broken sobs.

"No..." she said while shaking her head. "sorry....sorry..." she said over and over again. In that moment Verlet's eyes burned to no end. Soon tears of pain dripped from her eyes.

_'Those eyes....I'm so proud.' _Verlet's mother spoke warmly. Verlet cried out in pain.

"Make it stop...please.." she cried but it still went on.

_'You're gifted Verlet, meant for so much in this shinnobi blood stained world. Those who have taken you in will help you...train strong.'_ she said. Verlet tried to look up, looked around for her mother but saw nothing. Her tears fell faster then.

_'Its alright Verlet.'_ she cooed and before the pain in Verlet's eyes let up and opened her eyes. She could see, see so much better. It wasn't like anything from her original eyes, form her kekki genkai. The way her chakra was used, the type it became felt different tool.

"Thank you Ka-san." Verlet breathed out, finally calm before sealing her chakra and hiding her kekki genkai.

_'Be strong Verlet'_ as all she said before Verlet could no longer hear her mothers voice again. In the end Verlet continued with her training, exhausted her self. Her body was numb, and after teleporting herself home she had hardly any chakra left. When the smoke had cleared Verlet saw Itachi's eyes widen. He had been walking toward his study when she had suddenly appeared. Faintly smiling Verlet shook her head before darkness claimed her. Itachi had immediately moved and caught her before hitting the floor. Her teammates had stopped by asking for her, asking if she was alright. At first Itachi hadn't understood, wasn't sure what was going on but now he understood. Something had upset her, had finally broke her and caused her to train to this point. Sighing he took her to bed and called for Sakura. She had been aware of the situation, was worried for Verlet and now she would have to treat her as a patient.


	12. Chapter 12Mission

**Chapter Twelve-Mission**

It had been three days since the incident, Verlet had gone to Kakashi-sensei and apologized personally, explained, as much as she could, to her teammates about what had happened and had had one hell of a lecture to listen to. Her Ka-san had reminded her of her teachings, had questioned her non stop of what a medic should no about the consequences of chakra exhaustion until finally she had broke down crying and hugged Verlet as tight as she could. The second day Kakashi-sensei had told her and her team of the mission they had been assigned. They were to go to the land of sand and trade scrolls with the Kazekage-san him self. He and her Ka-san's team had both been Genin, had met during their chunnin exams and since then had kept in touch. Sakura and the village of the sand exchanged information on poisons and antidotes. It was the morning of their mission now and Verlet was calm. She had been calm since her venting, been able to deal with things more calmly. As she watched her teammates approach the village gates Verlet nodded her greetings.

"Morning." Daichi said while Haru nodded as well.

"Kakashi-sensei will be late,...as usual." Haru noted dryly while playing with a kunai in hand. Verlet smiled wickedly.

"No, he's right on time." Verlet said before jumping down from the tree she was in and greeting her sensei. Haru and Daichi instantly knew what she had done and grinned. She was one hell of a shinnobi and a hell of a girl.

"Is everyone set?" called their sensei. Haru, Daichi and Verlet all nodded in agreement before following their sensei. At first Verlet was happy to take on a mission, to finally be assigned a mission but as time went by and they ran toward the land of sand she couldn't help but wonder. These types of missions weren't normally given out to genin. There was after all always the possibility of it turning into a higher ranking mission.

"We're just outside of the outskirts of the land of sand so we'll set up camp here." called their sensei, coming to a stop by a small stream and a clearing. Verlet and the others in understanding.

"I'll clear the area." Verlet stated, wanting some time alone. Her teammates were good shinnobi, good people and kind but Verlet just wasn't used to being around people other than her family for too long. Kakashi looked over Verlet but nodded none the less. She was a strong kunoichi, knowledgeable and powerful. Checking the surrounding was nothing to her.

"Hai, the rest of you set up camp, I'm going to put up some traps." Kakashi said before disappearing. Haru and Daichi looked over to Verlet but before they could ask what had gotten into her Verlet was gone too. Haru and Daich quickly started a fire and began to fix camp while Verlet ran off. She did a full area clearing, checking a raidius of 18 feet from their camp sight just to make sure. Every now and then she ran into her sensei's traps but easily went around them. The silence around her was calming, and the solitude numbing. Growing up in her family's home was at first difficult but then comforting. She had never been allowed to play with other's her age, had instead been taught material meant for people twice her age. Upon getting back to the camp site Verlet took a seat by the fire and watched as it danced. Haru and Daichi had set up the sleeping area, only three mats were set up.

"Who's taking first shift?" Verlet asked casually. Everyone's eyes turned to her then. She had been gone for almost half an hour, even she wasn't that slow. "What?" Verlet asked, looking toward her sensei with confusion in her eyes. He shook his head.

"Daichi had volunteered to take first watch." Haru answered while handing Verlet a rice ball.

"Thanks." Verlet said before turning to their sensei. "I take it I'm getting third or last watch?" she asked before taking a bit out of the rice ball.

"It seems that way." he noted before taking out his favorite book and sitting down to read. Verlet sighed, walked toward one of the mats and lay down. She didn't mind, didn't care what shift she got, all that mattered was that she knew the plan, she knew who would be watching and when. Soon Verlet fell to sleep, Haru stayed up with Daichi for a while before falling asleep. Daichi was sitting on top of a tree branch, looking over their camp site and immediate area. So far nothing was out of place, he could see his sensei's traps and even managed to find a couple Verlet had placed. Shaking his head he looked down to find Verlet restless in her sleep. Was she having a nightmare? Daichi wanted to jump down, to wake her form whatever nightmare she was trapped in but wasn't sure how she'd react. Daichi was about to jump down when suddenly Verlet shot up and sat in place. A kunai was in hand, her body tense and eyes blurry. Was she scared? Shaking it off Daichi jumped down, keeping his back to her while looking around.

"I haven't seen anything, calm down." he said. Verlet was ready, had been about to spring at him but when Daichi spoke she recognized him. He was her teammate, her comrade and a fellow shinobi. Sighing she shook her head and placed her kunai away.

"I'm fine." Verlet said before standing up and going for the stream. She knew Daichi wanted to follow her, wanted to ask her what had happened but Verlet refused to give him the chance. "Keep to your post Daichi." she warned, stopping him in his tracks. As soon as Verlet felt his pause, stay in place, she went for the stream and washed her face. She had seen, dreamt of the night she had lost her family, had seen it all over again and again she could not show her pain, or her sorrow. Splashing on her face Verlet decided it was best to stay up, to help keep watch until dawn and it was time for them to go on. They were so close after all, maybe while inside a village she'd be able to sleep without dreaming. Shaking her head while pushing her sorrow back Verlet took in a deep breath and walked back to camp. Daichi stayed silent, had not tried to speak to her upon her arrival and for that she was thankful. Soon she woke Haru up for her shift and stayed up, again in silence. By the time dawn came Verlet was ready and packed, they all were. Their sensei soon lead them out of the forest and into the beginning of what appeared to be some sort of dessert.

"It's going to get warmer from here, make sure you stay hydrated." Verlet said, taking a drink of water before walking up ahead of her sensei and team. Normally she would have stayed behind, would have covered their backs but for some reason she felt uneasy. Soon they were at the outskirts of the village hidden in sand.

"How much longer." Haru called to her sensei and Verlet. Kakashi-sensei was about to answer her when all of a sudden Verlet was throwing kunai and exploding hidden bomb tags.

"What the hell?" Daichi called, instantly going into a defensive position. Kakashi all the while stayed calm and smiled.

"It's been a while hasn't it Temari?" he called out, causing his team to freeze. Verlet had her kunai in hand, keeping them ready and armed just in case. Soon a tall kunoich with blond hair and a large fan like weapon appeared with a smile.

"That it has been Kakashi-san." she greeted before looking toward the girl who had easily found her hidden bomb tags. Verlet met her gaze full on, not afraid and not submitting.

"This is my team, Daichi Hyuuga, Haru Nara and Verlet Uchiha." he introduced. Temari smiled.

"That explains." she said before shaking her head. "The Kazekage is waiting, shall we?" she said before turning and leading the team toward the village and the Kazekage's office. The villagers seemed kind, accepting and yet observant as well. As they entered the office Verlet bowed.

"Good afternoon Kazekage-san." she said. Whether she was now apart of a new clan, had a new life meant nothing to Verlet. Her parents had raised her to keep her manners, to always properly greet the leader of a village regardless of the situation. The kazekage looked over Verlet with curious yet empty eyes before turning to Kakashi.

"It's been a while. How is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura doing?" he asked. Kakshi smiled, his eye gleeming with amusement.

"They're well. Sakura will be getting married soon."

"To Itachi-san?" the kazekage inquired. Kakashi nodded.

"The scroll Kakashi?" Temari asked, ready to take it to their lab and their own medics.

"Hai, Verlet." Kakashi called. Verlet soon stepped up and went through a series of seals before the scroll in question appeared in her hand.

"Here." she said, offering the scroll to Temari. Temari looked over the girl with amazement in her eyes. She was not only younger than her fellow teammates but on a higher level as well. She truly was an Uchiha child.

"Thank you." Temari said before disappearing. Verlet all the while stayed silent, thought of her past and the reason of her dream. Perhaps the Kazekage would be able to help her, give her information on her clan's murder. Mentally Verlet sighed. If she was going to ask she'd have to do so when here teammates weren't around.

"Here is the scroll we promised Kakashi." the kazekage spoke while handing him the scroll. Nodding his head Kakashi took the scroll and put it away. Verlet may have been the acting medic of the squad and had been allowed to carry the scroll they were to deliver but she wouldn't be able to take the new one back.

"Thank you Kazekage-san." Kakashi-sensei said.

"You will be staying the night won't you?" the Kazekage offered. Kakashi looked to his team and then nodded.

"I think it would be good for them to experience the land of sands for a while." Kakashi said. The Kazekage nodded.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like." he said before standing and leaving. Verlet had wanted to stop him, to ask him for help in the name of her clan but her sensei and teammates were near, were around and that was something she couldn't afford to share with them. At least now yet. So, Verlet followed her team out of the Kazakage's tower and through the village. Meanwhile Garra had been ready to catch up with Kakashi, ask about how his friends from the village hidden in the leafs were doing but Temari had called him. Sighing he walked into the back office and called for her.

"There have better be an important matter at hand." he warned. Temari and Kankuro soon appeared.

"That girl, Verlet. She's an Uchiha." Temari said. Garra looked at her, not sure what to make of it. He knew what an Uchiha's chakra was like, what it felt like regardless of where they came from. There was always that common, identifiable aspect of the Uchiha chakra. He had not felt such a thing when in the room with the girl. Then again she was probably just suppressing her chakra.

"How do you know this?" Garra demanded.

"Kakashi introduced her as such. I think it's best if we kept an eye on her." Temari cautioned. Garra stayed silent for several seconds, they were genin. The girl was genin. How big of a threat could she be if she was a spy in disguise. Then again he was one of the strongest for his age, but there was the fact that he wasn't as young as she was when he was a genin.

"Let her be for now. If anything happens I'll ask Kakashi-san about it my self." Garra said before once again taking his leave. After all running a village wasn't easy.


	13. Chapter 13Volunteering

**Chapter Thirteen-Volunteering **

That afternoon Verlet and her teammates had wondered around the village hidden in the sand. Every now and then they'd feel shinobi eyes on them, they could feel the stares that came with the glares but none of them said anything. Their sensei had disappeared the first chance he had gotten, no surprise there. For a while the group of genin just wondered around, watching and observing their surroundings.

"It's so different here." Noted Haru with curious eyes scanning the market place. She saw all sorts of weapons, even mini fans she might be able to buy. Daichi noticing what it was Haru had her eyes on simply shook his head. He knew her, had known her all of his life and knew that she already had more than enough weapons to work with.

"Do you really need them?" he asked but Haru ignored him. Verlet all the while listened and watched her surroundings. Every now and then picking up whispers about them, about her and her appearance. She didn't necessarily look like an ordinary shinobi, clearly from a high standing clan but no one could tell which one. Mentally she sighed. No one would ever be able to guess, to know for sure what clan she was from unless they asked and even then they'd be told a lie.

"Yes, yes I do." Haru stated bluntly before turning with a smile to Verlet. "So you want to go have a look with me? Daichi doesn't seem to be in a shopping mood." Haru asked Verlet while teasing Daichi.

"It's best that we stay together, at least until we've found sensei." Verlet stated. Daichi nodded in agreement, it was best and wise to stay together.

"I'll take that as a yes." Haru said before marching straight for the weapon shop and for the fans she was interested in. Daichi shrugged and followed along, might as well look around. Meanwhile Verlet followed but kept her guard up. Along with the whispers and stares she couldn't help but feel as if though she was being watched, being kept tabs on. Mentally she sighed. Things just couldn't stay calm for once could they?

"What do you think about these Verlet?" called Haru while holing up a pair of fans with a wicked grin on her face. You could tell that she was found of them, that she really wanted to master the weapons.

"They look like fun." Verlet said, causing Daichi to shake his head.

"Why must you encourage her?" he asked before picking up a set of red colored kunai.

"Because they do look like fun, and why wouldn't I encourage my teammate?" Verlet said and asked plainly. Daichi let it go, girls would be girls.

"Then it's settled, I'm taking them." Haru declared before walking over to the paying area. Daichi too followed, keeping the pack of kunai in hand and causing Verlet to mentally smile. He may have been teasing Haru for her interests but the truth was he was just as interested as she was.

"They will be 200 silver pieces." the man said. Haru frowned, she was short fifty. Daichi was about to put the kunai back and give her the money when all of a sudden Verlet slipped him a single gold piece.

"Keep the change." she said. The man and Haru looked amazed, surprised and then grateful.

"Thank you." the man said while bowing before wrapping the weapons.

"Thank you!" Haru exclaimed, suddenly hugging Verlet. Verlet's first instinct was to push her back, to place distant between the two but she knew that by doing so she'd be hurting her teammates feels and so bared with it. When Daichi had tried to pay the man shook his head and said that he was alright for him to take them. That the amount his friend had given him was more than enough for the pair of fans and the kunai set. Daichi didn't like the fact that he hadn't paid much less that on a technicality Verlet had paid for them too. After getting their weapons the genin went toward a small stand and had lunch. They were just about done with their sensei suddenly appeared.

"Yo."

"Nice of you to join us sensei." Haru greeted before taking her last bite of the ramen she had ordered. Daichi nodded a greeting while Verlet looked over him with curious eyes. Their sensei wouldn't have disappeared if there wasn't a good reason for doing so, so why had he gone? Where had he gone to?

"Just had some errands to run." he noted. Verlet lifted her eyebrow then. Errands in the land of sand? For who? What? Shaking it off she finished her food and stood.

"Sensei, is there any way we'll be able to train for a little while?" Verlet asked. Kakashi smiled at Verlet and his team, noticing that not only was Verlet interested in training but so was the rest of his team.

"I guess I could talk to the Kazekage and see if there's any place we could use." he offered, sounding as if he were unsure despite the fact that he already knew it would be alright. Verlet shook her head and was about to call Kakashi on his bluff when all of a sudden Verlet and the others heard a medical team rushing in team to the hospital. Verlet raised her brow and when heard the word poison went for the hospital. Upon getting there she found the place understaffed and sighed.

"If you're hurt then take a..."

"I am a medic from the village hidden in the leafs, if it isn't too much trouble and I'd like to volunteer to work here." Verlet said, bowing as she introduced her self and offering her services. The medic looked at her amazed, she was still just a genin by the looks of it but already a qualified medic?

"Who did you study under?" the medic asked.

"Under Sakura Haruno and Lady Hokage Tsunade-sama." Verlet answered. The woman's eyes widened then before she nodded and handed Verlet a white coat.

"A team has just come in from the field, two poisoned and one injured. You can start there." the medic spoke before heading for the operation room. Verlet nodded before putting the coat on and going for the two members who had been poisoned. Normally she would have allowed their village medic's to attend to the poison but considering she had stated her mother as her teacher they knew she'd be the best to asses the situation. When Verlet got to the room she was stared down my some of the nurses on staff.

"My name is Verlet Uchiha, I have volunteered to help and have been assigned these patients. It is a pleasure to work with you." Verlet said, introducing her self before walking over to her patients. The nurses said nothing, simply stood by, waiting to called on and asked for help. The first patient she saw too had a poison in him she was familiar. Instantly her hands were glowing green and extracting what poison she could while breaking down the left over and turning it into nutrients to help heal the shinobi faster. Once done she turned to the nurse beside her.

"He will recover, send him to the recovery wing."

"But the..."

"The poison has been completely distracted. Take him." Verlet said before turning and heading for the next one. He had a poison in him she wasn't familiar with. In fact the construction of the poison confused her at first but just as her mother had taught her Verlet did not let it distract her. Every poison had it's origins, it's own signature and weak point. It was her job as a medic to discover such information and use it to help her patients. As soon as the sample was out Verlet sighed and turned to the nurses.

"This isn't one I've seen before, have your medics?" she asked but the nurses shook their head.

"The third member of the cell is our of surgery. He'll recover. This poison, shall we begin analysis?" the medic suddenly spoke, coming up from behind Verlet. Verlet nodded before turning.

"Yes, I'm unfamiliar with is and according to your staff so are you." Verlet said, looking over the poison in the vile. It was a deep purple color, looked as if it were extracted from some sort of flower.

"The lab is down stairs, would you like me to walk you?" the medic offered. Verlet nodded.

"Thank you." she said. As the medic and Verlet walked down to the lab things were quiet. Verlet couldn't stop looking over the vile, picking out material and toxics she recognized while trying to place the unfamiliar. As they got to the lab the medic stopped in front of the door.

"Your from the Uchiha clan?" the medic inquired. Verlet froze. When she didn't say anything the medic went on. "I heard from the nurses." she said. Verlet nodded.

"Hai, I am of the Uchiha clan." Verlet stated while standing and meeting the medic's eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"No. None. I was just curious, why haven't you used your clans kekki genkai to solve the poison's antidote?" the medic boldly asked. Verlet mentally sighed, she should have seen this one coming.

"I am of the Uchiha clan but I do not like to relay on my kekki genkai. It takes up chakra, chakra that would be put to better use healing." Verlet said. The nurses eyes slightly widened, amazed by Verlet's attitude and way of thinking. It was true that most Uchiha's used their kekki genkai's to their advantage, that they thought of their kekki genkai's as better and superior but she had never met an Uchiha, a child no less that thought other wise.

"My pardons." was all the medic said before opening the door and allowing Verlet to walk in. Verlet nodded her thank you before going straight for the eqipment she'd be needing. The medic's here were blunt, but none of them meant any harm so she really couldn't blame them. Sighing she rubbed her eyes.

"I wish Ka-san were here. She'd be able to crack this no problem." Verlet mumbled only to jump at the sound the the Kazekage's voice.

"And who is your Ka-san?" he asked. Verlet instantly stood and bowed.

"Kazekage-san. How are you? What may I do for you?" she offered. Garra shook his head.

"Who is your Ka-san?" he asked again. Verlet mentally sighed. This was her chance to tell him the truth, to show who she really was but then again the setting didn't feel right.

"My mother is Haruno Sakura, soon to be Uchiha Sakura." she said. Garra's eyes widened before looking over the girl. The only thing that reminded him of Sakura was her eyes. Other than that her features looked nothing like her mother or father.

"How is the antidote?" he asked, changing the subject. Verlet sighed.

"There's something missing. I've got all the components except for...that's it!" Verlet exclaimed. She had all of the components. The poison was designed to make the analyst think that there was something missing. In a blink of an eye Verlet was working up a batch of antidote while calling for the head nurse.

"What's wrong?" asked the Kazekage but Verlet didn't answer. All that mattered at that moment was that she get the antidote done in time and before the ninja effected was dead.

"Medic, I'm sorry I don't know your name but the patient. Get him ready for the antidote, heal his internal organs. I'll be there in one minute." Verlet instructed. The medic in charge didn't have time to tell Verlet her name or to correct her. She simply ran off and did as was told.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-san, for not seeing to the rest of your question but do know that there is something I must discuss with. Right now however I have a shinobi to save." Verlet said, quickly bowling the ingrediants needed, adding chakra to the flame so that it would heat and boil faster. Garra all the while looked over the young girl. The fact that she was good with fire ninjutsu's was another clear sign of the Uchiha clan however there was still something off, different about her. Shaking it off he soon disappeared and left the young medic to do what was needed. Once alone Verlet sighed, finished up and went to the patient. The medic in charge was almost out of chakra and the patient wasn't done healing before the antidote. Sighing Verlet stepped up.

"If it's alright with you I'll finish up here." Verlet offered. The medic nodded a thank you before stopping and stepping back. It didn't take long for Verlet to finish healing the ninja and giving him the antidote. Once done she allowed the nurses to take him to a proper room.

"Thank you, for everything." the head medic said while handing Verlet a cup of hot tea. Verlet took the cup and nodded a thank you.

"No need. I just like helping is all." Verlet said. The medic nodded in understanding. The two sat in silent for a while, that is until Verlet noticed the time. Her teammates were probably looking for her, and worried. Sighing she stood. "I'll be taking my leave then." Verlet said.

"If there is anything you need before going home, fell free to ask." the head medic said. Verlet nodded and smiled.

"Hai, thank you and like wise." Verlet said before she used the last of her chakra to teleport to her teammates. Verlet had been expecting to catch them out wondering around the town, arguing with their sensei or shopping but when the smoke cleared and Verlet found her self dodging attack after attack she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Verlet?" questioned Haru while stopping her attacks and causing Daichi to stop his own attacks as well.

"Hai. What's going on?"

"Looks like your done, nice of you to join us Verlet." Kakashi-sensei called with a grin on his face. Verlet sighed.

"Hai, they needed the help. Did I miss anything important during the training?" Verlet asked but Kakashi shook his head.

"No, we were about to end here. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Get some rest." and with that he was gone. Verlet sighed.

"Please tell me at least one of you know where our inn is located." Verlet said. Daichi nodded.

"It's this way." and with that the group of genin went toward their rooms. Kakashi had paid for one room, saying that it was alright for team to share but when Haru found out she didn't accept it. She had demanded an extra room for her and Verlet, saying how bad it would look for the two of them to be sharing room with boys. Kakashi hadn't thought it would be so bad, especially considering they were there as shinobi and not as civilians but said nothing. Instead he had gotten the room. So Verlet went to her room along side Haru, took a bath and got ready for bed.


	14. Chapter 14Surprise Encounter

**Chapter Fourteen-Surprise Encounter**

Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were all running toward their destination. Their goal was to reach what was left Verlet's home, what had not been burned, and search for any information as to why they had gone after her and no one else of her blood line. Even for being simply an heir to a clan if her captures had failed to capture her any member of the clan would have been enough to take their kekki genkai's secretes. The hokage had just given them the order early this morning, had instructed them to keep it a brief of a mission as possible. Sakura and Itachi had had no objections. Verlet was due to arrive in Konoha from her first mission that after noon and neither one of them wanted to miss greeting her and welcoming her home.

"Oi, where is this place?" Naruto called but instantly Sasuke shushed him with a smack to the back of the head. He glared at his teammate but none the less Naruto got the clue. Sakura was shaking her head, her and Itachi's sense's heightening. This place wasn't for them to discover, it wasn't fair that they be the first to step foot on Verlet's home before she herself could be given permission to visit her families graves. As they grew closer to the compound Itachi stopped them and had them check the surrounding. Sakura had been the first back to report.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" she asked, instinctively reaching for her weapons pouch. Itachi shook his head.

"No. We're close." he said while looking and meeting his brothers eyes.

"All clear captain." Sasuke said, always addressing his brother formally when on missions. Itachi nodded his head before Naruto appeared and nodded his clearance. Itachi wondered how it was that the grounds were still so untouched. By now it wouldn't have been surprising if they had come across a couple or even a small group of rogue ninja and or orphans making a temporary home of the area. Then, as soon as he tried to activate his sharingan and found that it would not activate he nodded and went toward the area that made it harder and harder for him to tap into his blood line power. Once at the center of it all he turned to Sakura.

"There's a genjutsu here, can you?"

"Consider it done." Sakura answered before he could finish his question. The men of the team all took a step back, giving Sakura the room she'd be needing. In truth she hadn't felt any sort of genjutsu but Sakura trusted Itachi with her life and if he said that there was a genjutsu in play then there was. Taking in a deep breath Sakura gathered what chakra was needed before performing her hand signs and releasing the jutsu. Almost immediately Sakura saw a fog form and then disappear, revealing the grounds on which the compound had stood. Still stood.

"Wow." Naruto said, excitement in his tone of voice. Sakura mentally sighed and frowned. He was on their team, had been send in with them to gather information and yet knew nothing as to the why and the how. He was in the dark and so for that she couldn't, wouldn't blame him for being excited about finding a "hidden" and "unknown" compound. Sasuke on the other hand turned amazed eyes to his brother.

"Captain is this..."

"Hai." he answered, cutting Sasuke off before turning to Sakura. He knew that this would be hard for her, that she was too much of a caring kunoichi to not be affected, especially when this was the resting place of the family of their daughter.

"Fan out and look for anything that may be salvable. Don't go off too far." Itachi instructed before Sasuke and Naruto spread out. Sakura all the while kept her eyes at what appeared to be the fore front of the compound. The gates were burned down, all the immediate buildings were ashes and as the streets spread and broke out into the different sections of the compound Sakura could see signs of struggle, of all sorts of battle.

"Calm down." Itachi whispered while taking his place by her side.

"All of them...." she muttered before shaking her head and walking forward. This was no time to feel pity, to have sympathy. She was here on a mission, and emotions or not she needed to get her job done.

"Sakura..." Itachi called as he walked beside her, his sharingan active and full of power. He could see where the most damage had been done, could see where his brother were and Naruto as well. Both were in distant buildings, away from the home of the head of the clan. Itachi mentally thanked his brother. He wanted to be the first to enter that home, alone side his daughter and Sakura. Then, just as Itachi and Sakura were about to turn for the head of the clans home they discovered the graveyard, the graves that the leaf shinobi who had been send in to help dug for Verlet's family. Sakura slowly walked up to the graves and bowed before praying a small prayer. It was the least she could do. Itachi soon joined her as well.

"It isn't fair, she shouldn't have had to have seen battle so young." Sakura cried, allowing herself to shed a couple of tears for Verlet. Itachi took her into her arms then, he didn't care about any rules, any protocols then. All that mattered was that he was able to comfort Sakura. Sakura accepted his embrace, she needed him, needed to be comforted, to be reminded that as a shinobi clan they would all one day meet with death, would risk their lives in battle. After a while of sitting, of paying their respects Sakura took in a deep breath and stood before bowing toward the graves.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Itachi asked, worry evident in his tone of voice. Sakura smiled warmly before taking his hand and nodding.

"Hai, now lets do what we came here to do so that we get home to greet our daughter on time." Sakura said before walking and pulling Itachi with her. Itachi didn't fight her, hadn't bothered to try. He understood Sakura's actions and knew that it was best that he and Sakura made sure that their daughters home was, to some degree, clean enough so that Verlet wouldn't be more over taken by the sites of her old home.

In the end the mission was a failure. Not even Itachi had managed to find some sort of information on their daughter and her kekki genkai. They had gotten a layout for the compound, managed to draw a map and hopped that by taking it to Verlet she'd be able to point things out, to maybe tell them of something they missed or might have been hidden.

"Is it really alright to leave?" Sakura asked. Itachi nodded while Sasuke and Naruto fell back into place.

"Hn. We'll talk to the hokage before bringing this up to Verlet." he said. Naruto turned and looked at Itachi strangely then, wondered what their daughter had to do with this place but before he could ask Sasuke shook his head and went on ahead. Itachi and Sakura would follow, they both knew that they would but Sasuke knew the two needed their space, needed to talk about their daughter, their soon to be ready and most of all how to help find Verlet the killer to her clan.

In the end Verlet was forced to leave the lands of the sand without being able to speak to the Kazekage himself. She had left the patients she tended to in the hospital expecting a full recovery and on stable conditions. Her teammates, when told, had stopped resenting Verlet. Instead they nodded in understatement. Currently Kakashi-sensei and his team were all walking back to Konoha. He had decided to take a short cut, and as soon as they had gotten to the forest area, the outer bounderies of the lands of leaf Verlet had changed. Her appearance had suddenly stiffened, had tensed and yet Kakashi didn't understand why. They weren't being followed or watched, they were in the clear and practically home.

"Verlet? Are you alright?" Haru asked, slowing her pace to fall behind and along side her fellow teammate. Verlet didn't respond, she instead looked at her surroundings, took in all the details and couldn't help but to feel as if the lands around her should be familiar should mean something. When Verlet realized she hadn't respond she quickly nodded her head.

"Hai. Fine." she said before jumping ahead and falling beside her sensei. Kakashi casted his eyes downwards, acknowledged his student but said nothing. He had a feeling that Verlet would be the one doing all of the talking,

"Sensei, where are we?" Verlet asked, her tone of voice soft, hushed and secretive. Kakashi-sensei raised a brow at her tone before answering.

"We're in what's known as the netural lands. It's a space between the lands of leafs, sand and.."

"Mist." Verlet finished his explanation while nodding. She knew this already, her mother had taught her of them, had always told her that should she run she should either run to the closes of village's or to these lands. No blood could be spilled here, it was one shinobi law that even the rogue ninja still followed to date.

"How did?.." but before Kakashi-sensei could finished his question Verlet froze and instantly felt behind. She had felt it, felt them. It was faint but then the chakra of the Kyuubi was unmistakeable. She could feel her Ka-san, her Otou-san, Naruto and Sasuke-san. They were all close. But why? What could they had been doing out in the middle of no where?

"Verlet?" Daichi, Haru and Kakashi-sensei all called out at the same time, looking over Verlet with cautious eyes before looking around their surroundings with the same cautious eyes. Verlet shook her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking about the past, maybe they were just on their way home from a mission. Verlet was about to shake it off, was about to push her self forward when all of a sudden she felt her families genjutsu go up and around the compound. The only difference was that this chakra wasn't her dead fathers, it was her Otou-san, Itachi's. Instantly a wave of emotions hit Verlet. Would it be wrong for her to run after them, to demand to be let back into her home? Would she put her team and herself at risk by going back to her old home, by finally paying her respects to the clan that she lost and the parents that had been taken away from her? As she felt Itachi's and Sakura's chakra grow further Verlet's body acted on its own. Before Haru could reach out to her, before her sensei could snap her out of her train of though and before Daichi could use his kekki genkai Verlet took off at a run. She was close, so close to her lost home. She'd finally be able to see them, see it. Meanwhile Kakashi and the rest of his team moved, ran as fast as they could just to try to keep on her trail. Verlet was moving as fast as her father had taught her to move, faster than she had ever let anyone see but none of it mattered.

"Verlet!" scram Haru, her tone of voice frantic and worried but Verlet didn't turn all that mattered was that she got there. To her home. Just as she appeared in front of her home, the genjutsu that kept it all hidden she felt movement behind her and instinctively threw kunai it's way. She was being watched. She was about to go through the set of hand seals her mother had taught her, hand seals that only she or her father hand known for a special yet deadly jutsu when all of a sudden her parents and team both stepped out from the shadows at the same time.

"Oi, that wasn't nice." Naruto lectured, holding Verlet's kunai in hand. She looked at him, at her kunai and then at her confused teammates before meeting her parents sorrowful eyes.

"You were send in for information." Verlet stated bluntly, her tone of voice sad yet understanding. Itachi nodded, he was never one to lie to her, to keep things from her when she so clearly understood and accepted what it was that needed to be done.

"Sakura, this is a surprise." Kakashi noted but she simply nodded his way before looking to Verlet.

"How long?" Verlet asked.

"Just this morning, we didn't want to stay long. You should've been the first back." Sakura said. This time Daichi stepped up.

"What's going on here? What are you all talking about?" he demanded, causing Haru to grab his arm and shake her head. Some howe she understood that now wasn't the time to be asking questions, that everything would explain itself in a while. But most of all that Verlet needed to be left alone and the questions kept at bay.

"Itachi-san...you fixed it." Verlet stated, refusing to call him her father on the grounds of her old home. Here she was leader, she was Verlet Wakahisa-san. Itachi nodded, not only admitting to his actions but assuring her that he understood the sudden use of titles. "I,...can I?" Verlet asked softly. Itachi turned to Sasuke, to Naruto and Sakura. He knew that as his teammates, as their leader that if asked none of them would admit to Verlet's entrance to the compound. Sasuke nodded at him, assuring him that he thought the same and agreed that she had ever right while Sakura simply moved in and gave Itachi her hand.

"Hai." was all he said. Verlet nodded a thank you before turning to the genjutsu before her. This was it, this was what she had been waiting for, wanting and yet now that she stood before her destination couldn't help but hesitate even the littlest bit. The last time she had been here, had been within these walls she had seen a massacre occur, had watched and then been send away from the place her entire family had been murdered at. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out the genjutsu instantly broke and Verlet, along with her teammates, sensei, family and friends, came face to face with the place she had once called home.

"Holly shit." Haru said before looking over the burned down compound. Verlet sighed, it was apparently time to share the truth about her past with her teammates, warn them about the danger that came with being near her, with being her teammates.


	15. Chapter 15Back Home

**Chapter Fifteen-Back Home**

Verlet took in a deep breath, she had given her teammates and sensei some time to look over the scene. It looked bad now, sadly this was kind, nothing compared to how it had been the night Verlet had been forced to flee.

"Welcome to the Wakahisa clan compound." Verlet said before walking forward and leading the way. The front gates and the immediate surrounding buildings were all burned down, most turn to ash while the rest grew less in fire damages and more covered in blood and kunai. Daichi kept his senses on full alert, cautious of his surroundings while quenching his curiosity. Haru's eyes looked angry and confused. Angry that someone could have done this to an entire clan and confused as to why, how Verlet knew of this place when she hadn't. Kakashi instantly moved to Itachi's side but before he could whisper, demand for the truth secretly Verlet sighed.

"This was a hidden compound, a village of its own in its own right and the home to those who weld the binding kekki genkai." Verlet said, stopping a couple of feet into the compound and looking around. She knew that no one was here, that they had all died that awful night and yet she couldn't help but to try to feel for some sort of sign, someone who was still living and hiding. Sadly there was no one.

"Why haven't we heard of it?" Naruto demanded, the mission he had just been send on suddenly seeming darker than it should. Verlet sighed, unable to meet his eyes. She had lied to him, to everyone close to her and the entire village yet it wasn't her fault. It was what needed to be done for her protection as a child. Truth was she had never been a child, she had always been older, wiser for her age.

"The clan lived in secrete because of their neutral standing in the shinobi world. That and the children of the clan were born with no control over their kekki genkai. They'd naturally disarm and prevent a kekki genkai user from using their kekki genkai." Verlet explained before turning to Daichi and her sensei. "Go ahead Daichi, Kakashi-sensei. Try using your kekki genkai's here. You'll find that even the land that the clan lived on is the same." Verlet explained, knowing that unless she or Itachi did other wise none of them were going to be able to access their kekki genkai.

"Oi, if that's true then why do a reconnaissance mission in a place where no one's left." Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke frowned, Kakashi looked confused while all of his students except for Verlet stayed quiet and ready to hear. Right before Verlet answered Kakashi's eyes widened. His student, Verlet wasn't an Uchiha, but the last of this clans living members in hiding. Before Verlet could go on to explain he spoke.

"What is your connection to this place Verlet?" Kakashi asked, causing Daichi and Haru to turn to their teammate with shocked eyes. Neither of them had ever thought about it, could ever really come up with an explanation as to why or how their teammate was not only stronger but had the personality of an heir. They had never seen her use the sharingan either. Verlet meanwhile sadly nodded, confirming Kakashi's deduction.

"Your thoughts are right sensei. This is...was my home. I can not say much more than that without the hokage's permission." she said before turning to Itachi and Sakura with a sad smile. "However Konoha is my new home. I simply wished to come back here one day and visit the graves of my family." she said. Naruto froze then. He felt like such an idiot. He had gone on ranting about this place, questioning everything and everyone around him while putting the clan down without thinking!

"Verlet, I..."

"It's alright Naruto-san. There's no need, you didn't know." she said. While the group stayed quiet Verlet sighed and slowly walked over to the graves. Some were marked graves, others weren't. _'At least they got graves_' Thought Verlet, thankful that they had been given a proper burial. Verlet was about to turn around, to lead Itachi-san and Sakura-san to where they would find information about her family when she saw two graves with crosses and sashes wrapped around them. Instantly she stood before the graves, head bowed while her eyes watered. Originally the leaders of a clan were given a solitary place, a place where they lay at rest above other clan members so as to lead and protect them even in the after life. Sadly, those who had been here, who had given her family as proper of a burial as they could didn't know their customs. No one other than clan members did.

"Who's graves are these?" asked Haru, suddenly appearing beside Verlet. Verlet turned to meet her teammates eyes, and was thankful that despite the deception she found no hint of anger toward her. Simply sorrow and comfort.

"These are the graves of the leaders of my clan. They fell defending their clan." Verlet said, holding back the sob that wanted to so desperately escape. Upon noticing Sakura appeared to Verlet's left and hugged her, took her into her arms. Her shishou had had good reason for not granting her permission to come back. Not only was it still too risky but she was still not emotionally ready to come face to face with her lost home. Verlet hugged Sakura back, held on to her as if she were her life line and locked eyes with Itachi. He was strong, so was her Ka-san. Both resembled her parents so much that sometimes she felt guilty for thinking of them as her parents. After a while a soft sigh escaped her lips before she looked over everyone.

"I know what you're looking for Itachi-san, Sakura-san. However I can not allow so many to see, to receive such information." she said.

"What information?" Kakashi asked while placing a flower on the leader's graves. Verlet nodded a thanks. He had never met her parents, did not know who and what the graves meant to her and yet he was showing far more respect than what was needed, than what was to be expected of him.

"They're looking for information on the heiress to my clan. She was the one who had helped me escape the attack. I'm not sure if she's still alive but the information will also help then find her and train my kekki genkai as well." Verlet informed him, slightly altering some information while secretly giving her parents information. Itachi nodded.

"How will we go about this?" Itachi asked while turning to Kakashi. Kakashi sighed.

"Our mission is done, I will take the rest of my team back to Konoha and let the hokage know of Verlet's assistance to your mission." he said. Itachi nodded.

"No!" Haru exclaimed, refusing to leave her teammate behind.

"Haru." Both Daichi and Kakashi cautioned her but she didn't stop.

"No, I will not leave her behind. She's our teammate Daichi, how can we just let her go through with this alone?" she said. Daichi and her sensei stayed quiet. Everyone except for Verlet had.

"Haru go. I'm not alone. I have my guardians beside me, protecting me and supporting me. I'll be fine." she said, encouraging her teammate to go on. There was the slightest of hesitation in Haru's eyes for a moment before she sighed and sadly nodded.

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow at training." Kakashi-sensei called out to Verlet before he and his team left. Verlet nodded and waved good-bye as they left before turning to Itachi and his team.

"I will only be allowed to take two. As captain you can chose Itachi-san." Verlet spoke.

"Oi, isn't he your Otou-san, what's with the titles all of a sudden." Naruto asked, causing a lone tear to fall from Verlet's face. Instantly Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head while Sakura approached Verlet. Verlet shook her head before locking eyes with Naruto and meeting his gaze head on. It was innocent curiosity, Verlet knew that but that didn't make it hurt less when he asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell this to anyone I don't think appropriate however because you've been assigned to Itachi-san's team for the time being I think it's alright." Verlet said before taking in a deep breath and turing to face Naruto while standing in front of her parents grave. "The two graves behind me, the graves of the head of the Wakahisa clan are my parents. I am the heiress, now leader of my clan." Verlet said. Naruto's eyes widened then, amazed by the information she had just shared. Turning to Itachi, Sakura and Sauke Naruto met with reassuring eyes, convicting eyes and finally understanding dawned on him. That was why he was always getting smacked for asking about her past so bluntly, for stating things without knowing his facts. Naruto bowed then.

"I'm sorry." he said. Verlet shook her head.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Verlet said, her tone of voice as understanding as it always was. Verlet was about to ask who would be following her into her families home and into the vault full of information when all of a sudden Sasuke cut her off.

"Itachi, Sakura. You both should go." Sasuke offered, causing Naruto to nod.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, not feeling right about leaving team members behind. After all they could all just tell the hokage that they had found nothing. Then again now that she knew Verlet had met up with them she was expecting some sort of information.

"Hai. You should be by her side." he said.

"Me and teme will guard the area, keep look out." Naruto offered. Verlet looked over the two amazed. No one she knew of would have given up the type of information that she was offering about her clan yet there they stood. Sasuke and Naruto were doing so without so much as a second thought.

"Verlet, we will only agree to see and receive such information if you are okay with sharing said information." Itachi said, tone of voice serious. Verlet looked at him with kind and loving eyes.

"You have a right to know what your dealing with for taking me in and raising me Itachi-san." Verlet said before turning to Sakura. "As the same applies to you Sakura-san." Verlet said. The two nodded and Itachi turned to the rest of his team.

"You will stay within the Verlet's home, guarding from the inside out. You are not to wonder off alone or without notice. Is that understood?" Itachi said, causing Verlet to smile. Despite his demeanor, his masks and appearances her was truly a caring person.

"Hai Captain." both Sasuke and Naruto responded. Everyone stood silent then. Verlet turned to face her parents a second time, bowing and allowing her self to shed a few tears. This was the first and probably the last time she'd be able to see them, their graves and what had once been her home. Sighing she hung her head low.

"I'm sorry..." Verlet said softly to her parents. She was sorry for calling another her father and her mother, for having brought outsiders into their home and for what she was about to share with them. Verlet was also sorry to Itachi and Sasuke. "I'm sorry..." she said again as more tears fell down. Sakura tried to go to Verlet's side but Itachi took her by the hand and held on to her while shaking his head. He knew that this wasn't the time to treat her as a child. On these lands, in this place and at her home she was no longer a child, she couldn't afford to be. She was the heiress to her clan, leader and last surviving member. As such she was not allowed to show weakness, to be comforted by outsiders of any sort. Rather she was to show her emotions and bare with them alone.

"I'm sorry, upon getting closer to my home you won't have access to your kekki genkai's." Verlet noted while turning and coming face to face with Itachi and his team. At that moment she didn't, couldn't afford to see them as her new parents, new family. She instead could only see them as intruders she was openly and willing going to show her clans secrets to.

"It's fine, we'll manage." Sasuke said nonchalantly while taking to Itachi's left, Naruto falling to Sakura's right and all of them standing ready to follow. Verlet at that moment couldn't believe how trusting, how caring they were toward her. She was no one, not a native of their village, not related by blood and yet they continued to go out of their way for her.

"Hai, follow me." Verlet said before turning and leading the way. She was silent during the walk, all the while noticing and remembering her home the way it had looked when it was full of people, when it was active and alive. Not as it was, burned and dead. A place full of death and blood. She remembered how she had always longed to run the streets along side her peers, wanting to play as any normal child would, could. Yet as they passed by the training grounds she remembered how instead of playing she was training. Learning techniques children practically twice her age were attempting to learn, while she mastered them. She was forced to grow up quick, learn how to act according to her clans expectations and be able to fight to kill by the age of six. What child wouldn't grow silent, distant under such circumstances. As they passed the house her uncle lived in and her grandparents house Verlet had lost her battle and was yet again crying for the loss of her family. Life wasn't fair, a shinobi's life was anything but fair. She had learned that at such a young age and yet despite knowing it, understanding it, it still hadn't made the pain go away. Finally, as they neared her home, the place she grew up, she was raised and trained at Verlet felt the cold stoic mask her father had taught her to put up at such a young age appear again. This was going to be hard, she was going to act as the true leader of her clan for the first and probably the last time. _'Once this is over, this whole place will be properly sealed away'_ Verlet thought determinedly before sighing and turning to meet Itachi and the others with the mask her father had taught her. The mask of a leader.


	16. Chapter 16Learning her Heritage

**Chapter Sixteen-Discovering her Heritage**

Verlet took in a deep breath, feeling the mask cover her face fully as they walked into her home. The halls were empty, the house was cold and the are inside was completely untouched.

"It's so...neat." Naruto noted before slamming his hands over his mouth. Verlet shook her head, assuring him that what he had said was nothing wrong.

"My home wasn't hit. My father had been hosting a meeting the night of the attack, my mother was outside with me. We were walking the gardens." Verlet informed them as if it were everyday talk. Sakura's heart ached then, she wanted to do nothing more than to run to her daughter, to Verlet's side and hug her until she finally caved. Until she allowed her self to break down and feel the emotions within. Itachi on the other hand knew, understood why it was she was acting so cold, so calm. It was as if nothing had happened, as if the death of her family was now only a matter of fact, a wound that was completely healed and forgotten about. The truth though, was that it was wide open and bleeding but she was not allowed to scream, to ask for healing or help with this wound. Naruto froze. The tone of voice Verlet was using was nothing like what he had ever heard. The only time he had ever heard someone speak that way was when Itachi and him had first met. It was so formal, so distant, too calm and ice cold. Naruto didn't like it, didn't want to ask anymore questions so as not hear her tone of voice and so finally stayed silent.

"Where will we be standing guard?" Sasuke asked, instantly slipping into mission mode, suppressing his own emotions and anger by how Verlet had been taught, drilled to act when at home and acting as leader of her clan.

"The living area and outer quarters are this way. That will be as far as into my home that I may allow you." Verlet said, walking into her home and leading the way. As a child she remembered having to have taken her shoes off before entering, having to call out and announce herself formally in case they had company but now that was no longer needed. She was the leader, she needed no introduction simply respect. Sasuke nodded and they soon continued to follow. The place was covered with a light layer of dust and dirt. As they walked down the halls Verlet looked all around, took in her surroundings and took note of how some places held signs of recent discovery, forced entry while others were left untouched. The monster had come back, he had come looking for a way to track her, to find her and her families secrets. Verlet at that moment held back a hiss, kept her face as calm and as casual as possible though she knew that if she had noticed the disturbance then so had Itachi. After walking down two more hallways and passing the kitchen Verlet stopped at the living area and looked around. The seats were left untouched, the vault she had been hidden in still hidden and left untouched. This was the last place she had been in before she had run off, before she had gone to her mother before being send away.

"You may wait here." she instructed Naruto and Sasuke before turning to Itachi and Sakura. "Follow me." she encouraged before turning and heading down a long dimly lit hallway. She had never been to her clans archives room, had never been shown around and taught how to manage the files her father and the leaders before him had kept but she had discovered where the room was located and how to get in. She was only five then, her parents were out at a clan meeting and Verlet had been left home alone to fend for her self. She had been curious of her parents study and so had strolled in to look for a light read. Instead she had discovered a secret passage way, by accident, and along with it her families archives. As a child she had refused to read the secrets of her clan, the reasons and sacrifices her father and the leaders before him had made. She knew that if some of her family had lived, if there were anyone left to lead she too would have been forced to keep record of that awful night, to sacrifice something of her own for the better of her clan.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked softly, annoyed by the silence and wanting to listen to Verlet's voice.

"We're in the living quarters of the house. No one was ever aloud past the living room. This was our sanctuary, the one place my father never had to wear a mask and my mother never had to be the brave wife." Verlet said, remembering all that she had gone through, all that her parents had been demanded of and were to leave in her hands when the time came.

"The archives were hidden here?" Itachi asked. At the Uchiha compound the archives were hidden away, as far away as possible form the leader of the clan's house. To his father it was the most obvious place to look for such records. Verlet nodded, understanding why he had asked such a question and the way he felt about it.

"Hai. Unlike most clans the safest place here was my home. It was build in the center for the surrounding protection of my family, because it's the one place that takes the longest to get to no matter which route you take and because it's the hardest to break in to. I have no doubts that should you have walked in here without me and tried to get passed the living room my mother's jutsu's would have been active." Verlet spoke. Sakura was amazed. She had heard of such jutsu's but had never seen one, let alone heard of someone who had that kind of strength to pull it off.

"Hn." was Itachi's only response. As they got to Verlet's parents study Verlet knew there was no turning back now. Once again she asked for forgiveness from her parents before easily opening the door and walking in. The room was as big as she had remembered it, reminding her of the library back in Konoha. Sakura's eyes widened in amazement and curiosity. There were so many books and all sorts of topics and yet she was not there for them. She was there for information on her daughters clan.

"This way." Verlet said, walking over to a book case at the back of the room and looking for the book she had withdrawn as a child. It was a book on the history of the clans in the lands of the mist and the leaf. Itachi raised a brow.

"Does that book have information on the Uchiha clan?" Itachi couldn't stop himself form asking, curious as to how well his daughters clan had been with reconnaissance. Verlet shook her head.

"No. Only when a member of a clan touches it is the information gained and recorded." Verlet admitted. Itachi nodded and made a note of not touching said book. "Ready?" she asked, causing Itachi and Sakura to nod. Verlet then took in a deep breath and as soon as the book was off of the bookcase the bookcase split into two and a hallway was revealed.

"How is it that I couldn't sense it." Sakura whispered while following Verlet into the hallway. Verlet then went through a series of hands seals.

"Fire style, guiding flame jutsu." she said and instantly a small ball of fire appeared and began to light torch by torch. Itachi looked at her then. Not even the Uchiha family had gotten a hold of such a jutsu yet she was performing it as if it were child's play. Which to Verlet probably was. Silently they all walked down the hall way until they came at the door. Verlet drew a kunai, cut her self and performed the unsealing with a blood jutsu. Sakura was amazed, she was still just a child, the youngest of all genin, had limited chakra and could perform blood jutsu's? As soon as it opened they were met with a wall covered in scrolls.

"These are the archives, diaries and documents written by every leader of the clan. All of the leaders records are here, except mine." Verlet said. Itachi nodded before turning to Sakura.

"Look through the scrolls, look for anything that might resemble what the hokage asked for and nothing more." Itachi instructed.

"There isn't any need for that. As the leader of the Wakahisa clan, I give you my blessing to look at what you please." Verlet said before turning and reaching for a scroll in her fathers hand writing addressed to her. At first she wasn't sure that she wanted to open it, that she should in front of her new guardians but there was this nagging feeling at the back her mind urging her to do so. While she thought of what to do Itachi and Sakura took to the scrolls, opening and reading, looking for what the hokage had asked them to look for. Meanwhile Verlet took a step back and distanced her self before opening the scroll.

_ To: My dear daughter Verlet._

_If you are reading this then what I feared would happen has come true and now you've been left with no home. I'm sorry my daughter, for not being able to live, to keep our family alive and keeping you from so much pain. I imagine the village you've made your new home has questions and as a proper and fair leader your answering to their demands. Thank your new guardians, your new parents for taking you in and doing what I can not do for you._

Verlet read, all the while trying to hold her tears back, to keep her self from crying out for her father and mother. How had he known? Did this have anything to do with why her whole family had always treated her so differently, why she had been born with so much control?

_I assume you are looking for answers as well. It is only fair. You will find the answers in the scroll numbered seven-seven-nine on the top shelf and to your right. Know that it was never your mothers, mine or the clans intention to treat you so differently but it was for your safety. We all loved you so much. Stay strong Verlet, but most of all be happy. _

_Love, your Otou-san and Ka-san._

By the time Verlet was done reading the letter tears were freely spilling from her eyes. He had known and yet he still hadn't been able to stop it. He had seen it all coming and could do nothing to prevent it in the end. Guilt over took Verlet then. How had her father felt knowing, if only she had been a little more understanding, more patient. Verlet was about to go for the scroll her father had mentioned when she found Sakura reading it. Her eyes widened as she read, her grip on the scroll loosened but before she could drop it Itachi caught it.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked but all Sakura could do was point to the scroll. Instead of reading it however Itachi handed it to Verlet and urged her to read it. Verlet took the scroll with shaking hands and held it. Unsure as to whether she should look over it or not. Finally, after calming her heart she looked down at the print before her. It wasn't until Verlet had read the first half that she understood why Sakura's eyes went wide. The scroll had described the massacre perfectly, had predicted it and explained why it had all happened.

"What does it say?" Itachi asked. Sakura still silent. Verlet's tears stopped as she spoke.

"I'm a rare case in my clan. I was noted not for my kekki genkai, not for it to be stolen or taken but to be used as a tool." Verlet explained as she continued to read through. "Those born with control can not only bind their enemies kekki genkai but their entire being when, as they truly become masters of their own kekki genkai. I...they all died to protect me." Verlet said, finally releasing the scroll in her hands and dropping down to her knees. She couldn't take it anymore, not the mask, the suppression or anything else. Not only was she heir, was she strong for her age but she was a rarity in her clan and one that was to be protected at all costs.

"She's the perfect weapon, or so whoever is after her thinks but they don't know...don't care that the more she uses her kekki genkai the greater the risk of death is." Sakura said as she looked over a second scroll pertaining to the clans body reactions to the effects of their kekki genkai's. Verlet in that instant knew why it was exactly that she was a target. Her mother was not an official member of her clan, she had been an outsider herself. Her father had met her and fallen in love with her on a mission, he had gone to visit her often and before he knew anything, before either one of them could fight it they had fallen in love. Her kekki genkai was regeneration, not only in her self but to help others as well. More than half of her own clan were all medics.

"They didn't just want me for my fathers kekki genkai." Verlet stated, her tone of voice empty then. Itachi looked at Sakura and then to Verlet. She was on the verge of breaking, truly breaking and there was little he could do. "My mother's kekki genkai was regeneration, that's why my patients improve faster than normal. Her kekki genkai came from a clan of medics." Verlet explained. Her tears were endlessly flowing then. Her history, her past was sad, unknown and all said while her origins of high standing. Why had no one ever told her, explained to her so as she could avoid all this pain? It was at that point, upon seeing Verlet truly about to break that Sakura went to her daughters side and took her in her arms. As soon as Verlet felt warm, caring arms wrapped around her she cried, she scram and allowed her sobs to escape. No one would be able to hear her, no one would ever know that she, a leader of her clan, had broken down in front of outsiders and those who had nothing to do with her home.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe now." cooed Sakura, causing Itachi to grow close and to not only hold Sakura in his arms but to somehow hold Verlet as well. This was his family, they were his girls and he would do whatever he could, whatever it took to keep his wife and child safe. Verlet cried for what appeared to be hours when in reality it was for such a sort hour. Once done she eased herself out of Sakura's and Itachi's arms while looking around the walls. She would need a scroll to help her train her kekki genkai's, to help her master them and most of all understand it. It took another hour before she found them.

"Take what you need back to Konoha." she instructed Itachi and Sakura. Both looked over her with strange eyes then. If they needed anything else then they could always come back, right? When Verlet saw the question in their eyes she shook her head. She would seal her home, this compound and the graves of her family for a long time. This was the first and last time she, or anyone else, would ever set foot in the Wakahisa compound, in her home.

"Understood." Itachi said before reaching and packing a couple of scrolls. Sakura looked around, found two medical scrolls Verlet's mother had written before handing Verlet a scroll of genjutsu's and ninjutsu's reguarding her kekki genkai. Nodding, Verlet silently took the scrolls in hand and turned to leave. Once out of the room she resealed it and soon the three walked out of the hidden passageway. Just as she had done with the room Verlet sealed her parents study again.

"Is this really alright, you might want to come back someday." Sakura said, looking over Verlet's calm yet broken form. Verlet simply nodded silently before she led them back to where Sasuke and Naruto were both waiting.

"Did you find anything?" Naruto asked, earning yet another glare form Sakura and a smack form Sasuke.

"You don't have to answer." Sasuke reassured Verlet with warm eyes. Verlet again simply nodded silently before turning and walking for the front door. She was at her limit, she had seen enough, learned enough and now all she wanted to do was to crawl in a deep dark cave somewhere and never come out. She knew that that wasn't possible, that that would be running and yet a part of her didn't care. She simply wanted peace, to know peace and happiness again. When they reached the graves Verlet walked away from the group and went grave by grave, adding a flower and giving her respects. Each member of her clan deserved to be send off with words of wisdom from their leader, with assurances and love. They had not been able to receive it but now they would. When she got to her parents grave Verlet placed a flower and kissed the soil. She would forever miss her family, her home and her parents but life went on, and she as well had to sooner or later.

"I love you, so much." Verlet whispered before standing and allowing a tear to fall on each grave. Once done she dried up her tears and turned for the exit. "Lets go." she said, leading herself and the others out of the gates and to where the genjutsu had first been.

"Should I.."

"No. This I have to do." Verlet told Itachi before once again drawing blood and going through a series of seals. Again Sakura was worried. She may have had the knowledge, the understanding and chakra needed to perform a blood jutsu but that didn't change the fact that she was still just a child, that her body was still that of a child's. "Good-bye." Verlet whispered as she casted her genjutsu and ninjutsu and watched as her home disappeared. Instantly she felt weak, dizzy and most of all the walls in her mind crumbling and ready to tumble down.

"Thank you." she said, looking over her father, her mother, her uncle and friend. "For everything." she said before sadly smiling. Sakura instantly recognized the signs of shock, of the mind about to shut down and turned to Itachi.

"Itachi.." she warned, causing Verlet to smile.

"I want to go home now, Otou-san." Verlet said before her eyes fell shut and her body went for the floor. In a blink of an eye Sakura was holding the scrolls that Itachi had taken, Sasuke held the one's Verlet had been holding and Itachi held Verlet's sleeping form in his arms. He cradled her, held her delicately and gently. As he looked down to look over her body, to make sure that there were no wounds he found her crying in her sleep. Whimpering and crying.

"What did you guys find?" Naruto insisted then. He knew that it had had to have been something major to have caused Verlet to fall, to mentally break. Hell even Sasuke knew but he wasn't sure that he wanted to know quite yet. Naruto however didn't get his answer, instead all he was met with was a shake of a head from Sakura.

"It is getting late and Verlet needs rest. Lets go." Itachi said, instantly going back to the role of captain. Sasuke nodded in agreement while Sakura looked over Verlet.

"Is she hurt physically?" Sakura asked, Itachi shook his head.

"No." and with that he and his team, his family ran for Konoha in search of not only peace, of comfort but of help as well. Verlet would need help to wake up, to be brought out of her minds plane and the nightmare she was probably putting herself through.


	17. Chapter 17Missing Home

**Chapter Seventeen-Missing Home**

A day after the incident at her home compound Verlet woke up to find herself in a hospital bed. A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to sit up only to be kept laying down by the sound of the hokage approaching. She could recognized that chakra signature anywhere. As the hokage walked in Verlet tried not to seem awake, tried to pass for sleeping and hoped to be left alone in the end and yet that didn't happen. As soon as the hokage walked in she looked over Verlet's chart, monitored her breathing and then she herself sighed.

"I know your awake." the hokage stated bluntly. Verlet sighed then and soon opened her eyes before moving and sitting up straight. The hokage watched her intensely as she did so, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort. Once she found none the hokage nodded, wrote something down on her chart and then turned to face her. "You were in pretty bad shape." she noted. Verlet all the while stayed quiet. What she had gone through, the pain in her heart and the sorrow that currently over whelm her would not be spoken of. She would not under any circumstances admit to her weaknesses. When Verlet stayed quiet the hokage shook her head. "Are you able to train with your team?" she asked bluntly. Verlet looked up then, hidden fear in her eyes. Was she thinking about taking her off active duty, of forcing her to go back to the academy and waiting to train with children her own age? No, to hell if that was going to happen.

"Hai." Verlet said softly. The hokage nodded, happy to see that she could still talk. Everyone who had gone on that mission had come back to Konoha fearing that Verlet would no longer talk out of shock. Turned out that she was stronger than they gave her credit for.

"You will have a two day rest period before being allowed to train with your team. You need the time off." the hokage said, finality in her tone of voice. Verlet wanted to protest, to plea that she be allowed to train with her team but knew better than to go against her hokage.

"Where are my Ka-san and Otou-san?" Verlet asked, suddenly finding that the only things she really wanted, wanted more than anything at the moment, was to feel her parents warmth. To feel cared and loved for, protected. Lady Tsunade sighed.

"They're meeting with Fugaku-san. They're fighting to be approved without your agreement."

"What?!" exclaimed Verlet but the hokage shook her head.

"You are not to go near the compound as of now. Not until your parents have come for you themselves." she instructed. Verlet cursed mentally. She may have been a shinobi, may have taken her test, passed and was now qualified as a full medic but the truth of it was that no matter how much she had achieved in life already, she was still just a child and would need to be signed out of the hospital by some sort of guardian.

"Hai." Verlet said softly. Lady Tsunade nodded before setting her chart down and turning for the door.

"Should there be anything that you need don't hesitate to call." and with that she walked off. Verlet knew that she could count on the hokage, that she too, like her parents, was there for her, looking out for her and most of all cared for her. However, the truth was that there was simply no place like home. Memories and images of her home, of the compound she had grown up in and the graves of her family suddenly filled her mind. Yes, life was such a cruel thing. It could grant you a happiness and bliss so big, so great one wouldn't be able to stop themselves from sharing it. Or, it could grant you with so many trials and so much struggle that you'd be forced to grow up as a child, be broken as an adult and most of all always feel so un-whole. At that moment, Verlet felt un-whole. She knew she had her parents, Itachi-san and Sakura-san, by her side yet she still missed her home. Her true family and biological parents. As her mind showed her an image of her mothers smiling face, of her fathers warming grin Verlet couldn't help the tears that suddenly streamed down. _'To hell with this!'_ Verlet thought before checking her own body and standing. Her body felt numb and so it was hard to stand on her own but once she was on her feet there was no going back. Verlet was about to reach for her cloths when a nurse walked in with a tray of food.

"Good morning Verlet-chan. How are you feeling?" she asked. Verlet looked her over. She was new one, not a nurse she had ever worked with before. Raising her brow she answered.

"Fine. Who are you?" Verlet asked bluntly, clearly showing her distrust for the nurse before her. The nurse frowned visibly before shaking it off and greeting Verlet with a warm and bright smile.

"My name is Saya, I'll be your nurse for today." she said. Verlet sighed while walking over into the bathroom.

"You don't have to stay. My vitals are good." Verlet assured her but when the nurse still didn't leave Verlet checked on her chakra reserves. She was still recovering and so was down half of her chakra but half was enough to get away. While looking around in the bathroom Verlet found a small hidden note. Easily she broke through the seal hiding it and picked it up. It was from Shishu.

_Hey kiddo, hope your feeling better. I know staying in the hospital is a drag, too bad I can't bust ya out. As a cheer up present I left a change of cloths hidden under the sink. Good luck and get better soon. _

_Shishu._

Verlet smiled as she read the note. Somehow Shishu had always managed to know just exactly what it was she would want to do, to try and most of all what she would need to get out of certain situations. Quickly Verlet slipped out of the hospital gown and changed into a new outfit. Her skirts were all silver, every now and then she'd wear her black skirt but that was only on important missions. Once done getting dressed Verlet went through the hand seals and casted the genjutsu on the nurse. _'Kay, I only have five minutes before hokage-sama finds out.'_ thought Verlet as she swiftly ran out of the bathroom and out the window. Many stared at her as if she were a show off shinobi but none of them had any idea as to what she had just done. Without having to think things threw Verlet quickly ran for her sanctuary, the one place she could train without having to listen, to be told no, and without being stopped from practicing the jutsu's that went with her kekki genaki. After finding the truth, after learning what she was and where it was she came from Verlet was determined to master her heritage. However, when she got to her favorite spot and noticed the cherry blossom trees in full bloom she couldn't force her self to train. Instead she curled up at the base of a cherry blossom tree and cried. The wound was open, as fresh as it had been that first day she woke up in Konoha.

"It's not wise for a little girl to be out here on her own. How about you come with me." a voice suddenly came from the bushes. Instantly Verlet was on alert. Her hand was on her weapons pouch and her eyes scanning the area. The chakra signature was strong and well hidden but it still wasn't hard for her to track it.

"It's creepy for old men to be spying on children." she countered before withdrawing a kunai and throwing it straight to where she knew the man was. Of course as any shinobi would have done the weapon was blocked and before Verlet could throw a second one he was out in the open standing in front of her.

"You're no ordinary kid are you." he said more to himself. Meanwhile Verlet looked over him before suddenly sighing. She knew who this man was, he was one of the legendary sanin. Her mother had often spoken of him. They had once met and become friends, helped one another. He had been the man to give her away at her wedding. Again memories over whelm Verlet though this time she fought away the tears. She would not show weakness now, not while being watched and most certainly not while staring down the man her mother had respected and thought of as a father. Mentally she sighed though. He had only seen her when she was just born, in her room she had had a picture of him carrying her.

"I'm no child. I'm a genin. State your business." Verlet said, figuring she'd only address him formally if and when he requested it. His eyes widened slightly but other than that he didn't comment on Verlet's age or status.

"I'm just on my way in to see a student of mine. I don't suppose you know where your Nartuo-sensei is do you?" he said jokingly. Verlet stayed quiet for several seconds. She knew of Naruto's position, of who and what he carried within him. However, she had not known that he had been training under the legendary sanin. Verlet was about to answer his question when all of a sudden he and Sasuke came running through the bushes.

"I believe you just found him." Verlet mumbled before turning to face the two. Naruto looked tired while Sasuke looked worried and panicked. So, someone had walked in and found the nurse in the jutsu. Oh well, she had at least had some time for her self.

"You should know better." Sasuke lectured, would have gone on lecturing too if it hadn't been for Naruto's sudden realization.

"Pervy sage, what are you doing here?" he asked. His tone of voice holding suspicion and surprise.

"I came to warn you and the hokage but perhaps that's better done in the tower." he said. Verlet sighed, he was still assuming that she was just another village child, he wasn't taking the time to notice her mother's features in her. She knew they were there, clear as day and yet he was looking but not seeing. A little annoyed and hurt Verlet moved to Sasuke's side and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I'll go back now." she said before turning to the sanin. "It was nice meeting you Jeriya-san. Wakahisa-san, she's at peace now." Verlet said, the last part low enough so that only Naruto, Sasuke and the sanin could hear. It wasn't then until the sanin's eyes widened with realization and that he truly looked over the kids appearance. She had deep emerald eyes, paled skin and orange hair. The only person he had ever seen, only child he had ever carried who had had the same appearances had been her child. The leader of the Wakahisa clan's bride, but how, what was going on?

"Let's go." Sasuke urged Verlet. Verlet went on quietly, knowing that there wasn't any point in avoiding what was to come. As soon as they were out of eye sight Verlet jumped on Sasuke's back and hugged him. She could feel her body's protest to movement, to being pushed to its limits yet again and so knew it was best, wise to allow her self to be carried. Sasuke smiled and held on to her, carried her on his back the way his older brother had done for him comfortably. "What's wrong? What was that for?" Sasuke asked but Verlet simply buried her face into his back and mumbled.

"I want to go home, not the hospital." she stated and Sasuke sighed.

"You need rest."

"I can do that from home." she complained. Sasuke sighed. He understood her feelings. The hospital wasn't the greatest place in the world. Sighing Sasuke nodded.

"You can come to my house, I'll take care of the hokage. Besides with Jeriya-san in town I'm sure she'll have her hands full." Sasuke noted, causing Verlet to nod. Yes, the stories her mother had shared with her about Jeriya-san were always those of wild adventures and perverted ways.

"Hai." she agreed. Sasuke set Verlet down as they got to his and Naruto's place before looking at her. Had she met Jeriya-san before, did she know they type of person he was?

"Have you met him before Verlet?" Sasuke asked, tone of voice unsure and hesitant. As they walked in Verlet sighed and shook her head.

"No. But my mother often spoke of him highly. She said that despite his flaws he was a kind shinobi, one who was looking for a way to stop all of the killing, to finally take us out of hiding. He held me once as a child." Verlet answered simply. Sasuke, upon hearing her speak, give her explanation couldn't help but feel her pain, hear the sorrow in her tone of voice.

"You miss it. Your home." he stated. Verlet nodded.

"As do you yours. Despite all of the politics, the pain in the ass heir title and all. You simply miss it. It's all you ever know as a child and as such it's all you ever crave to be around as you go through life." she answered wisely, causing Sasuke to nod and to sit. She truly was older than she appeared, she had grown up. Forced to do so when she lost her home. Soon after all there was was silence. Verlet lay down to rest while Sasuke simply sat, providing her with company and comfort the best way he knew how.

**A/N:** _short chapter but Thanks for Reading!!!!!!!!! The action starts soon. :) _


	18. Chapter 18Beginning of it all

**Chapter Eighteen-Begging of it All**

**Flashback**

_As soon as Naruto and Jeriy-san had walked into the hokage's office Lady Tsunade knew something had happened. Sighing she set her paper work aside and looked at her soon to be successor and her old teammate. This was definitely not a casual, friendly visit. _

_ "What's happened now?" she asked, but before Naruto could answer Lady Tsunade Jeriya-spoke up. _

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, tone of voice unsure and upset. _

_ "Tell you what?" Tsunade said, not sure what it was he was referring to. Everyone had their secrets, kept things for the better or in some cases for the worse. The fact that he was suddenly asking and being too general wasn't helping. _

_ "About that child's mother? Why isn't she with her father?" Jeriya demanded. Tsunade understood then. He had come across the child, she had slipped, tipped him off about her mothers death but had not mentioned her clans death as well. Sighing she looked to Naruto and Jeriya with sad eyes. _

_ "Close the door Naruto." she cautioned before turning to her old teammate. "When did you find out?" she asked. After a couple of silent moments passed by and still Jeriya said nothing Tsunade sighed. "You've met her haven't you?" she asked. As soon as the words left her mouth he turned up and glared at Tsunade. _

_ "Why isn't she home? Why isn't she with her father? Her clan?" he exclaimed, causing Naruto to stand up. He was about to yell at his sensei, about to explain to him what it was that had happened despite he not knowing exactly what it was that had happened until Tsunade turned and warned him to keep silent with her eyes. After Naruto did what he was silently told, what was being silently suggested to him Tsunade spoke. _

_ "There was an incident three years ago Jeriya, her whole clan was massacred, killed to take her to a hired. The rogue ninja has not been found as of now and we still don't know who hired him." she informed him with a sigh as Tsunade stood form her spot and went for the file, grabbed it and then handed it to Jeriya. "That's the file." she said. Jeriya opened the folder, looked over the reports submitted by the team captains and then stopped upon seeing Itachi's name. He had been the one to find her, his team was the one that had saved her from the rogue's grasp. Sakura had found her fighting and holding her own against the rogue ninja responsible for her families death. She had intervened and healed the young girl on sight before her captain had appeared. When he finally finished reading the report Jeriya sighed. He had promised her, had told her that by the time her daughter, their daughter would be old enough there would be no need for shinobi's, that she'd be able to live as a normal girl would and yet he had not kept his promise. He had been too late in achieving the information he now had, would be sharing with Tsunade. _

_ "What news is it that you bring us?" Tsunade asked while Naruto continued to stay silent. As the time for his taking over grew closer he had been maturing. He had grown up into a fine young man and was finally able to keep himself in control during meetings and information briefings. _

_ "I know who hired the rogue." he said quietly and angrily. Tsunade looked up at her office door then sighed. She should have known better than to have had this discussion in her office, she should have known better than to forget about asking Sakura to take the day off or to at least block the door with a jutsu of her own as warnings. Now, as she stood at the door way, her eyes full of power, her hands forming fists and her aura emitting that of a deadly mother she knew she had forgotten something. _

_ "Who?" she growled out, avoiding eye contact with her shishou and locking eyes on Jeriya. Jeriya sighed, he had read the file, knew that she had become the girls adopted mother and Itachi Uchiha her father. What he hadn't thought would happen was that she would want to claim revenge for her adoptive daughter. _

_ "Sakura, as you can see I am in the..." _

_ "I want the mission shishou. I want to kill the man that broke my daughter." she declared, causing Naruto to take his place by his teammates side. Sighing she shook her head. _

_ "You're wedding date is close, this mission will take long. It can wait. Jeriya isn't going anywhere after all. Or are you Jeriya?" she said, causing Sakura to turn and stare at the legendary sanin. _

_ "Hai. I'm staying in town." he assured his old teammate, student and the medic in the room. Nodding Sakura then turned sad eyes to her sensei. "She is not to know." she said and everyone in the room nodded in agreement. _

**Present time**

It was the morning of her wedding day and still Sakura couldn't stop thinking about the promise her shishou had made to her, about the information that Jeriya-san had and the opportunity that suddenly appeared for her and Itachi. They had both promised each other that for their daughter, for Verlet, they'd find and kill the murder to her clan, her family and home. They had so far kept such said information from her, and all for good reason. She had been spending the last couple of days training her kekki genkai. All for good reason, she had mastered her kekki genkai. Sakura was about to call for Itachi, to ask him, talk to him about all of this when all of a sudden there was a knock at her door.

"Ready or not I'm coming in forehead." called Ino. Sakura smiled lightly while shaking her head.

"You always do Ino-pig." she noted before looking her best friends over. She, Hinata and Tenten were there to help her get ready. It was her wedding day, the first day of the rest of her life and yet she couldn't help but worry. "Hey guys." she greeted. Hinata and the others frowned.

"Why is it that the best day of your life can begin, can finally meet head on with you and you still worry?" Ino taunted, causing the girls to smile. Sakura shook her head, smiling and sighing. They were right. It was her wedding day, the beginning of the rest of her life and to hell if she was going to worry. She'd worry tomorrow, when she'd be getting ready for the mission of her life.

After getting ready and slipping into her gown Sakura still felt as if something bad was going to happen. She had tried to call for Itachi three times already and all three they had refused her request. They kept telling her and reminding her how it was bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress but she didn't care. Then, just as she was about to convince someone to get Itachi for her the alarms of the Uchiha compound went off and all hell broke lose. A part of her knew what it was, that someone had come after her daughter and would more than likely succeed in taking her. Sighing she ripped off her dressed and switched back into her shinobi attire.

"Sakura!" Itachi called, appearing in front of her with his own shinobi uniform.

"Itachi, oh god. Verlet, she's in trouble isn't she?" she asked. Itachi simply took her hand and before anyone could stop them the two took off at a run toward the bath house.

Verlet had been woken up early that morning by not only her grandmother but by her father as well. She had been spending the last couple of days training and mastering her kekki genkai. The scroll she had brought back with her was always hidden, changing locations and kept away from not only her soon to be new family but from her new sensei as well. Jeriya-san had come back to the village for to not only give the village new and important information but to take her as his new student. At first Verlet wanted nothing with him, she had ran from him and the hokage demanding that she not be forced to learn under him. However when he had found her, tracked her the way only her parents had been able to she knew she would learn more than just jutsu's from him. She'd learn more about her mother, her father and her family from him. Stories she had never been able to ask for, had never been given the chance to hear.

"It's time honey." her grandmother cooed. All the while Itachi looked over her worryingly. She had stayed up late working on another one of her kekki genkai jutsu's.

"Verlet." Itachi called, causing her to shake her head and sigh. _'Maybe staying up and pushing my self wasn't the best thing to do.'_ she thought while slowly sitting up in bed. She had known better but also knew better now. It was the day of her parents wedding, she couldn't afford to miss, she wouldn't allow her self to do so. Not to mention that the clan would not allow her to either.

"I'm find Otou-san." she assured him before turning to her grandmother. "Am I to follow you Mikoto-san?" she asked innocently. Mikoto-san had insisted that she call her grandmother but after a month or so had given up. The girl had clearly gone through a lot over her first years of life, forcing her to do something at this point would be cruel and unwise. Which was exactly why she was still arguing with Fugaku-san. He was too stubborn. What on earth had he been thinking to force a child into such a contract? Mentally she shook her head and sighed, that was for a later time. The most important thing to do now was help get her granddaughter ready for her sons marriage.

"Hai. I'll be taking you to where your robes will be fitted to you." she answered. Itachi looked at her and Verlet.

"Don't push your self Verlet." Itachi warned before turning to his mother. "I'll leave her to you Ka-san." he noted before walking off. Verlet had gotten to know her grandmother, had found her not only kind and caring but strong and deadly. She could see how her Otou-san had learned what he had, how he had been taught and mentally smiled. She was like her mother when teaching but the one who resembled her birth mother the most was Sakura.

"You'll be an Uchiha soon." she said proudly, all the while and unknowingly causing pain. Yes, she would be an Uchiha soon, an heir to a clan she did not belong in and would marry into said clan one day. It was her new fate, her destiny and yet despite Verlet choosing it she couldn't help but want to fight it. When they arrived at the Uchiha compound spa Mikoto-san had been lead to a suite of her own while Verlet taken to one for her self. All of the woman working there gave her strange looks, some even glared but Verlet didn't care. She had not asked for this, she had not wanted it, it was simply something that had been given to her, something she was forced to take and accepted due to unfortunate events.

"Your bath is ready Verlet-hime." the woman called, snapping Verlet out of her thoughts.

"Thank you." she said before walking in. The bath was in a secluded area. Not something she expected to be given on the night of her induction to the Uchiha clan but comfortable none the less. The water was comforting, soothing to her aching and sore body while her mind was able to calm. Yes, the hokage had had reason to keep her from her home for so long, to want to postpone her trip back and yet what had happened happened. There was no changing the past. Soon Verlet started to feel dizzy and weak. The water was warm and comforting, numbing and yet wrong all at the same time. When she tried to call for help she found her voice was gone. Immediately Verlet fought to get her self out of the water and into a robe. Upon doing so she heard and evil, malice filled laugh. One that she knew all too well.

"Well well, it seems these Uchiha woman are easy to pay off after all." the man taunted. Looking up Verlet found the man responsible for her family's death and glared at him. Her glare only caused him humor, however before she could force words out of her mouth, before she could scream her lungs out and attack the man fell dead before her and she came face to face with black, red clouded, covered robe wearing men. One was tall with blonde hair and deep blue eyes while the other was short and wearing a mask of sort. Instantly she recognized his chakra to be Uchiha and glared at the younger man.

"It seems hime-san recognizes you Tobi, yea." the blonde man said while walking toward Verlet. Instantly a hiss escaped her lips and soon she was holding a kunai in hand.

"Tobi want to play!" the smaller man spoke. Verlet shook her head, focused and forced her body to move to her will, to move and fight against whatever had been slipped into her system.

"What...do you...want?" she managed to growl out, holding her self steady with one hand while holding a kunai with the other. Both men turned to her, impressed by her strength but not enough to be shocked. They had heard she was strong, she was advanced and had been warned. Luckily they had been watching as she trained the night before, as she pushed her body to its limits and thus left herself open the next day.

"Your strong hime-san. Yea." the blonde said before sighing. "Leader wants you, you are to help us." he said. Verlet shook her head then, refusing their offer silently.

"No." she growled before attaching a bomb tag to the end of the kunai and sending it their way. Instantly the two rogue ninja dodged.

"Missed un." the blonde one spoke only to grow confused by Verlet's smiling face. Shaking her head she smiled and with one quick hand seal the wall behind them blew up. The explosion send off alarms and bells, caused Uchiha's to appear for battle while Verlet simply struggled to retreat. She had been half way to the entrance when Mikoto-san appeared.

"Verlet! Are you alright?" she asked, looking over the young girls body with worry in her eyes. Verlet nodded before writing on the floor before them.

"Drugged. Can't speak or move. Call Otou-san and Ka-san!" she wrote. Mikoto-san nodded her head before picking her up in her arms. She would do as told but would not leave her granddaughter behind.

"Let's go." she said but before she could take off the small, mask wearing man named Tobi appeared. His eyes were crimson red then, the sharingan growing in strength. Verlet knew it was best to use her own kekki genkai but by doing so would be putting the entire clan at risk. Sighing she turned to Tobi.

"Don't. Hurt..her.." she said. Tobi sighed.

"Then come with me hime-san and Tobi will be nice. We just want hime-san." he said. Mikoto-san instinctively held on to Verlet with a death grip. She was her granddaughter now, and as such she would die protecting her.

"No." she hissed, throwing several bombs and running off. Tobi had dodged the bombs and ran after the two out of the bath house before throwing his own bombs and forcing Mikoto-san to stop.

"Just hand her over." Tobi spoke, tone of voice older and serious then. Verlet grew scared then. It was as if the past was repeating it self. She would lose her entire clan, her adoptive family and worst of all her parents all over again.

"Over my dead body." she said before Mikoto-san activated her own sharingan. Tobi laughed.

"Your sharingan is weak, you'll die against me. Hand her over and I'll leave." he said again. However before Mikoto-san could say no, before she could refuse his instructions again Verlet sadly sighed and knocked her out. The two fell for the floor, Verlet all the while fighting to hold back her tears.

"No one gets hurt." she warned with kunai to her own throat. Instantly Tobi went still.

"You have my word." he said. Verlet sadly nodded, signaled to him that it was alright to pick her up. She hated the way he held her, the way it reminded her of her uncle or parents friends but the truth was he held her as gently as any caring member of her family did. Then, before she could leave a proper letter good-bye behind she was knocked out.

"Let's go un." called Dediera as he appeared from the shadows. Upon seeing blood Tobi shrugged. So a few had died, but that had not been his doing therefore he had not broken his word.

"Yup." and with that the two left.


	19. Chapter 19Unwanted Encounters

**Chapter Nineteen-Unwanted Encounters**

As soon as Verlet's eyes opened she noticed the area around her and could feel the chakra sealing ropes around her wrists. Sighing she tried to hold in her growl and keep her self in check. She had agreed to follow them willingly, to give in and go as their hostage and yet they still placed restraints on her? Verlet wanted nothing more than to demand that they be removed but the more rational and logical part of her mind reminded her that just because she was a willing hostage didn't mean that they weren't smart enough, or trusting enough, to keep her unrestrained and ready for battle in a moments notice. Sighing she spoke, trying to keep her tone of voice as light and as numb as possible.

"I can walk on my own just fine." she said patiently. Silently Verlet was set down and leaned against a tree. It was late afternoon by what Verlet could tell, and they had gone a pretty good distance outside of Konoha but she was close enough where if she would stall there would be a good chance at being found and saved. Her mother, her father, her whole family would come after her and protect her. Then and only then would she use her power, her family's kekki genkai as a leader for the first and final time.

"Keep an eye on her un, I'm going to go get us some water." the blonde haired man known as Dedidara spoke, his tone bored and annoyed. The man with the mask, Tobi was his name, nodded vigorously and happily. Once he was gone Tobi went up to Verlet and sighed.

"It'll be too late by the time they get here for you, so why don't you just throw that headband away. You'll have a new home soon enough." he said, tone of voice suddenly crueler than what he allowed others to hear it as. Sighing Verlet ignored him and pushed her self off the tree before shaking her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just need the stretch." she said dryly before Verlet effortlessly jumped over Tobi and walked around what appeared to be their camp site. There was only so much of psychotic criminals a girl could take and Verlet was nearing her limit.

"You're really something, a nearly perfect tool." he mocked. Verlet turned and glared at the man. If that was all she was ever going to be seen as, called then what had been the point of going with him freely? It only meant that one day, whether it be soon or not, he and his leader were planing on making her go after her used to be family. That would be the day that Verlet would either die or truly turn into the evil that they all so wanted her to be. _'And they will be my first prey'_ Verlet thought cruelly. She was about to growl, to curse at the man before her before Verlet jumped and dodged a series of needles thrown her way.

"A prodigy as well, you will make a wonderful host." came an evil hiss from the bushes. Cursing Tobi jumped and stood before Verlet, ready to fight and to kill. All the while Verlet mentally cursed, only a coward would attack from the back.

"What is it that you want here Orochimaru?" he growled out. Verlet all the while stayed silent and watched, hoped that with this apparent battle she would not only be able to buy time but to slip away on her own.

"The girl why of course. She'll be of better use with me." the snake man hissed. Verlet made a disgusted face. If she had to chose between the two then she'd rather choose the weirdo's with the cloaks.

"She does not belong with you. She will be a member of the Akatsuki, she will take your place, trader." Tobi hissed. Orochimaru on the other hand just laughed and shook his head. He had in fact left the akatsuki and perhaps had taken something of them with him but that had not meant that he had betrayed any of them. Simply put he had ignored his end of the bargain.

"She's meant for me. Her double kekki genkai would do me wonders, imagine the amount of jutsu's I'd be able to learn." he cooed evilly, causing Verlet to move back. She was about to jump into the trees to hide when she was forced to jump forward and take her spot beside Tobi.

"She is alert Lord Orochimaru." came yet another evil voice. "I can see why that rogue was unable to capture her." he said. As soon as the words left his lips Verlet hissed. So they had been the one's who send that monster, who were responsible for not only the death of her parents but for the death of her clan as well.

"Release me and I will fend for my self." Verlet said with anger and malice in her tone of voice. Tobi was about to deny her when Dedidara suddenly undid her ropes upon appearing beside she and his partner.

"Fight and keep your self safe, if you run off we'll go after those you call family, yea." he warned while keeping his eyes on the ninja before him and slipping some clay into his hands. All the while Tobi kept his eyes on Orochimaru, that man had never sat well with him, and now that he had the time he wanted to kill him.

"Kabuto, try not to kill them. After all, we were once well aquatinted." he mocked before jumping in and heading head to head with Tobi. Meanwhile Verlet immediately jumped up and away. Her chakra was still hard to access but she could feel it now, and that was a start. Dediara went after Kabuto just as instantly, ready to keep him entertained long enough to not only ready his clay but to allow his hostage to build her own chakra. After all their leader wanted her alive, not dead.

"You know your not match against me. Just stand down and give me what Orochimaru-sama wants." Kabuto said while throwing poison tipped kunai toward the blond haired rogue. Verlet meanwhile watched from the tree tops, keeping what little chakra she had access to from being read and keeping alert. Dedidara deflected what had been thrown his way without difficulty and laughed.

"That's what you think un." he taunted before a clay bird suddenly landed on Kabuto's arm and exploded. Kabuto was thrown back and into a wall while Dedidara got ready for a counter attack. All the while Verlet sighed. She had enough chakra build to prevent any kekki genkai's to be used but those wielding kekki genkai's were protecting her. She could have used any number of her higher level jutsu's but she didn't have the chakra for it. Cursing she jumped from her hiding place and landed on the ground beside Dedidara with a katana in hand. They may have taken her weapons and left her without none but they hadn't found the hidden pockets or the chakra concealed weapons either. Soon Kabuto stood, his body instantly healing its self as he walked forward and toward her and Dedidara.

"That was weak." he mocked before turning and smiling to Verlet. "Come with us, Orochimaru-sama will grant you immense power. You'll blossom under his care." he cooed and Verlet sneered while unsheathing her katana.

"Evil can never grow anything, it can only corrupt and destroy." she hissed before turning to Dedidara. "He's a medic, as you can see therefore I think it's best you leave this to me." she said. Dedidara looked over the young girl suspiciously, uncertain as to whether or not she'd be able to hold her own against him.

"I am here to return you to leader in one peice un, can you stand on your own?" he asked bluntly. Verlet made a face but held back her growl none the less before nodding her head.

"He will be a challenge, but I will not lose to the likes of him." she answered honestly before instantly blocking the poison tipped kunai thrown at her and throwing her own. Kabuto blocked them just as easily and was about to taunt her before suddenly a thin, almost invisible needle dug into his back and he felt a painful poison seep into his system. Upon seeing such a thing Dedidara silently nodded in agreement and took a step back, ready to jump in the instant he felt he was need.

"Looks like no matter where you go and who tries to take you, yours still treated like a child." Kabuto taunted, yanking the needle out of his back and dropping it to the floor. Verlet took a mental note of how the poison didn't affect him before taking a defensive stance and keeping everything she and her father had practiced in the forefront of her mind.

It didn't take long for Itachi's ANBU team and team seven to gather at the hokage's office. There were very few who knew of the young girls disappearance and so far they were keeping it that way. Of course it also meant that the wedding had been postpones and arrangements put on hold.

"It hasn't been long since she was taken, we have to move now!" scram an anxious Naruto, all the while Sasuke stayed silent by the door and Sakura stayed beside her sensei. She understood Naruto's nerves, wanted to run off just as much if not more so than he but she understood why they needed to meet with the hokage before anything.

"Enough Naruto, settle down." the lady hokage spoke, turning to where Itachi and his team stood. They were made up of Shikamaru, Shishu and Itachi. Their team for the most part didn't have a medic because Sakura took care of them when they needed it. Not that it happened often.

"I expect for you and team seven to work together on this." the hokage said, locking eyes with Itachi.

"Hn."

"And you team seven? Are you all ready?"

"Of course!" scram Naruto with enthusiasm and nerves. Shaking her head the hokage turned to apprentice, she student and looked her over. She was broken, on the verge of a mental break down and yet there was no sign of it on her face what's so ever. She was holding it all in, back and forcing her self to stay sane for not only the sake of her daughter but for her own sake as well. The hokage knew that Itachi must habe been feeling the same way, anyone who had gotten close to the young girl was and despite her relentless trying Lady Tsunade knew that she felt the same. That somewhere deep down in her heart she was worrying just as much as Sakura was. Sighing she turned to Sakura.

"Are you sure you're up for this? I could have Ino go as the medic and.." however before the hokage had a chance to finish her sentence, got a chance to say or suggest anything the doors flew open and in walked none other than Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan. His eyes were enraged, angry and despite everything that was going on not only did Sakura not care but Itachi seemed to do so as well.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you putting the wedding on pause?" he demanded, causing Sakura to glare at the man. "She's nothing to you Itachi, let some other team take care of this!" he roared. It was then that Sakura had had enough. This man had not only traumatized his sons, had no respect for those who were not Uchiha but was a cold hearted monster as well. Stepping forward Sakura growled.

"She is our daughter and family comes first Uchiha-san." she said, holding back the hiss in her tone as much as she possibly could. Fugaku in turn turned and glared at Sakura.

"You are to respect your clan leader." he growled. "She may be strong enough to be a candinate as an Uchiha bride but you must teach her how to follow a leader Itachi." he said. As soon as the words left his mouth Sakura was standing face to face, glaring at Fugaku and keeping her ground when he activated his sharingang.

"If that's the case then you should treat Verlet kinder now shouldn't you, Fugaku." she growled, balling her hands into fists and trying her best not to punch him in the face. Immediately Sasuke and Naruto took her flanks, ready to fight and protect their teammate.

"What are you talking about?" Fugaku hissed, turning to Itachi and the hokage. When no one answered he took a step forward and instantly not only had Sasuke and Naruto pulled Sakura back to prevent her from hitting him but Itachi appeared in front of his father, his own sharingang active and glowing.

"Enough of this." the hokage called, annoyed and worry in her tone of voice. There wasn't any time to stall, to leave Fugaku in the dark and still have enough time to not only formulate a plan but to put it into place. "Have you not shared the truth with your father Itachi?" she asked bluntly, all the while turning to Sakura and locking eyes with her apprentice. Instantly Sakura's body relaxed and she released her hands from the iron clamped shut fists she had been forming moments ago.

"No hokage-sama. I felt it unnecessary to do so. The less people knew of her past, her true origins the safer it was for her." he said, turning to face the hokage withe clear onyx eyes and stepping away from his father.

"Then, if you and team seven are ready go. You have twenty four hours to either find her or a lead. If you haven't done so by then come back to Konoha, report what you've found and we'll take it from there." she said. Team seven was instantly ready, standing straight and ready to go. Itachi's team also fell into place, instantly.

"We leave the rest to you then, shishou." Sakura said before she took the lead before her team as she and Itachi met at the window.

"Be careful." was all she said before Sakura and Itachi jumped out the window with their teammates in tow. Leaving behind a confused Uchiha leader and an annoyed hokage.

"What was the meaning of that? What were you discussing with my son?" he asked, annoyed and angry all at once. The hokage took in a deep breath and tried to stay calm. She now understood why it was that her apprentice wanted to strangle the mans neck despite him being the leader of a powerful clan.

"Calm down Fugaku-san. Have a seat." Lady hokage instructed as she took in a deep breath and got ready for the conversation she was about to. This hadn't been on the to do list for the day, hell an attack and kidnapping never was, but it had to be done and she was hokage. There was no way around it, at least not any that she could think of anyway.


	20. Chapter 20Chaos in the land of leaf

**Chapter Twenty-Chaos in the Land of Leafs**

Running along side Itachi in a deep orange blazing sunset had always been relaxing and gentle but as they ran after her sensei's summoning animal and following the trail of their kidnapped daughter Sakura didn't feel relaxed or gentle. She felt angry, raw and most of all itching to fight. What had they thought? That they'd allow for Verlet to be taken, that no one would be send after her and even if that had been the case that her new family wouldn't have fought like hell to get her back? Sakura and Itachi were running side my side and hand in hand, not only keeping each other calm and rational but providing comfort for one another as well. Meanwhile their teammates ran behind them in silent, all alert, listening to not only their surroundings but for the sound of Verlet and her kidnappers.

"The scent is getting stronger, we're close." called the small dog, all the while locking his eyes with his masters eye and silently warning him of the battle he smelled up ahead. Instantly Kakashi stopped and the others followed. If they were in battle then that meant one of two things. Verlet had escaped and was now forcing her body to fight, to get away from her kidnappers or that they had been ambushed and yet another rogue ninja had been send to take her form the clutches of the akatsuki.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called, worry in his tone of voice. Immediately Shishu, Sasuke, and Itachi all activated their sharingangs while Sakura held a kunai in her hand.

"There's a battle coming up ahead." he warned, his tone of voice and tense.

"Who is it? Is it Verlet?" Sakura asked, her own tone tense, and ready. Filled with worry and bloodlust. Instantly Itachi tightened his hold on her hand and squeezed, reminding her that not only was she not alone but that he was there beside her, that they had friends and family with them and that no matter what they were going to go back to Konoha with Verlet in hands and get married.

"The scent is too far, but it is a dangerous fight. We should split up, approach from all angles." Kakashi-sensei suggested, causing Sasuke and Itachi to nod.

"Shishu you and Shikimaru take the east." Itachi said, locking eyes with his teammates. Both nodded, accepting their captains orders and understanding the hidden message in his eyes. If nothing else and they had an opening, take Verlet and run.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called, turning to her sensei with determination in her eyes.

"Hai?"

"Can you and Naruto take the west? Sasuke and I will take the south, and Itachi will take the north." she said, turning to Itachi and looking for any signs of hesitation or protesting in his eyes. When she found none she nodded and gave his hand another squeeze. If Verlet was fighting then the best bet would be to send in Shisu to her right, where she would not only be alert the most but be able to see him coming. Sakura trusted him and Shikamaru and knew that if worse came to worse they would do as they had been asked and run with Verlet in hands, even if they had to knock her out. Her sensei and Naruto would not only make a good pair but it would also insure that Naruto would stay in control of his kyuubi chakra. Sasuke was would in turn be her own sheath, keeping her from irrationally running into the battle for the sake of her battle and Itachi. Sakura knew that he could not only hold his own ground but that he would give them as much as they could to get Verlet back.

"Then we're set?" asked Naruto, excitment and determination once again riding his tone of voice.

"Hai. Remember, we're only here to get Verlet back, avoid conflict at all costs and as soon as you have Verlet get out. The rest of us will cover your backs." Kakashi said, knowing that by this point, right before breaking and heading into the battle he needed to be the voice of reason, otherwise nobody would. Even the mighty, stoic Itachi Uchiha.

"Agreed." Everyone said before Sakura turned worried and loving eyes to the love of her life. She knew that this mission shouldn't have been any different form the others she normally accompanied him with, that there would always be that risk of losing him in a mission or battle and yet this one battle, this one mission had her so full of adrenaline and worry running through her system she wasn't sure she would be able to hold her self back and not try to kill. Itachi locked eyes with Sakura, seeing and understanding how it was she felt. Slowly he bend down and places a light, gentle yet loving kiss on her lips.

"Come back to me blossom." he cooed, making sure that she understood that he would be just as lost without her as she would be without him.

"And you come back to me." she said before they shared one final kiss and they all split up into their respective groups. Instantly Naruto and Kakashi had taken off in the direction they were to approach the fight, Shikamaru and Shishu running at full speed and still trying to move faster. Sasuke and Sakura were slowly easing in, being closes to where they were set to emerage while Itachi ran full speed with sharingang glowing eyes. It didn't take long for the group to near and hear the battle full under way. Sakura and Sasuke cursed when they heard the hissing of a rather large snake and knew then that Orochimaru had not only cut the akatsuki off but had started a fight for the "ownership" of the last Wakahisa clan member and leader.

Tobi and Orochimaru and been exchanging blows non stop, had been fighting for control of their fight but so far non had achieved it. The large snake the sanin had summoned was furious, angered and in pain by the scare that Tobi had left on its side. Deidara had jumped in to assist his fellow akatsuki member, knowing that between their hostage and Tobi their leader would be more disappointed in losing a loyal member more than the hostage that had been send after. Meanwhile Verlet had been holding her own, using kunai and needles, but most her katana to hold her own against the vile medic before. He had spend years studying the art of healing, he was supposed to be saving people's lives not using his knowledge to kill them! Kabuto, upon noticing her anger, had exploited her anger and continued to move and to taunt her. Verlet had half of her chakra back, able to use but knew that what she wanted to attempt and to use from her families jutsu's she'd need her whole chakra back. Currently her body was covered in small cuts here and there, Kabuto's body healing whenever Verlet had managed to land a blow of some sort on him.

"What' wrong? At your limit already?" Kabut taunted when he noticed Verlet taking several seconds to not only catch her breath but to look at the situation and try to think of a way to turn the tables. Been the analyst that he was Verlet knew that he was provoking her to get her from thinking clearly, to get her to make the smallest of mistakes if only to knock her out and take her. _'Why? Why does it always have to be this way?'_ Verlet thought franticly and angrily.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Verlet hissed, throwing a poison tipped kunai at Kabuto and cutting his cheek. Kabuto smiled, amused by the fact that despite it no longer having some sort of effect she was still using attacks that were harmless to him. What surprised him the most was the sudden grin around the girls face as she moved into an offensive stance.

"Why so glad? That was nothing." he mocked, switching his own stance into that of a defensive one and carefully looking over Verlet. Something had changed, she was going into offense when there was no advantage, _'Why?'_ thought Kabuto but before he could taunt her, anger her to try to pry it out of her he suddenly felt his body shift and could feel a sudden heaviness to it.

"You should know better than to approach a poison like you would with any other." Verlet started lecturing, slowly walking toward her prey with a gleam in her eyes. "The poison on that tip was a combination of a deadly poison and a jutsu. The only way to escape death without side effects is to know its releasing seal." Verlet said before charging toward the man and attacking him with as many taijutsu combinations as she possibly could. Kabuto blocked as much as he could, kept himself from being hit in any vital spot but could only do so much. It was starting to get hard to move his body, to will his limbs to where he wanted them, when he wanted them and as fast as he wanted them to move. Verlet was about to go for a killing hit when she was forced to stop her attack on the evil medic and avoid the large snakes attack. A hiss escaped her lips as Dedidara was kicked back into a tree and fell for the floor. Great, her kidnappers weren't doing any better in the battle than she was. Shaking her head Verlet stood in a defensive stand as Tobi came to her side.

"You must heal Dedidara." he said, keeping his eyes and his body in a position where he would not only be able to keep track of Orochimaru but of Kabuto as well. Verlet wanted to point out that she didn't need to do anything, that she wasn't obligated to heal him or his partner under any circumstances but she knew that she needed the help to get out of this mess, at least until she had her chakras back. Healing of course would mean it would take longer to get her full power back. Reluctantly Verlet jumped to Dedidara's side and started to heal him, leaving a shadow clone beside Tobi and ready to help.

"Truly amazing." Orochimaru cooed as the snake slowly started to make it's way to where Verlet was. Dedidara was healed of any life threatening wounds but now she had to face a large snake on her own until he woke up. Sighing she stood and was about to attack when out of no where an explosion send the snake back and toward its master. The scream of the snake was all that echoed through the forest floor as Kabuto was soon kicked back into a private section of the forest and yet another explosion was set off. Instantly Verlet jumped into the trees and kept cover. She was to keep her self safe first and foremost, not get killed protecting her kidnappers. They could die and Verlet wouldn't have cared, all that mattered was that she somehow lived through this all and broke free if only to get back to her home, her friends and her family. It wasn't until Verlet finally allowed her self to take a sneak peak at who was fighting who and try to solve the situation at hand that she realized all the new chakra signatures around her were those that she not only knew but she trusted. Kakashi-san and Naruto were currently fighting against Dedidara, he had woken as soon as Verlet had left his side. Orochimaru was exchanging blows with her uncles while Shikamaru and Itachi were facing Tobi. _'Mom.'_ thought Verlet anxiously before running off and toward the place she had seen Kabuto hit to. However, before she could reach her Shikamaru appeared and stopped her using his shadow possession jutsu.

"Calm down, your safe." he said, slowly walking toward Verlet when he noticed that she still had a weapon in hand. Verlet met his eyes with his and knew then what her father had instructed him to do. He was to take her and run, to leave him and the others behind.

"We're not leaving without them." Verlet said, not fighting his jutsu but not comfortable with it either.

"We have to, they'll be fine." he said but as soon as the words left his mouth yet another explosion was heard and she could hear Naruto's grunts of pain faintly in the background. They may have had the skills to keep up and if injured they would in fact be fine upon being healed but for that they needed medic on the field and with her mother fighting they were going to need more than one.

"This isn't something that should be made up for me." Verlet said before shaking her head. "Let me go, I need to get to my mothers side." Verlet said determinedly. When Skikamaru didn't listen Verlet sighed and used the slightest bit of power to escape the shadow possession hold and run toward her mother. Shikamaru cursed under his breath and went after her, jumping down form the tree lines when she had and blocking attacks here and there.

"Verlet!" Shikamaru called and cursed at himself when one of Tobis clones went at him and after Verlet. Instantly he stopped and fought the clone, trying to get through and opening if only get back onto Verlet's trail. However before that could happen Kabuto came flying from out of the forest, into the clearing they were all fighting on and through Tobi's clone. Sighing he stood on guard and for a second took a look around. He understood then why it was that Verlet had refused to leave without them, without everyone by her side. She was afraid that by leaving them behind she'd be leaving them to die.

"Verlet!" Sakura scram as she emerged from the forest. Verlet froze instantly and turned to her mother before looking all around. Kakashi-san and Naruto had deep wounds form the explosions Dedidara was using to fend them off, her uncles had cuts here and there and their eyes she could tell aching from the amount of power they were forcing into the sharingang. Her father looked fine, it looked as if he didn't have one scratch on him but she could see, tell that he was using more chakra than he normally would. Then, upon finally meeting her mothers body she could see the cuts and wounds she had taken from fighting against Kabuto. He had gotten over her poisons side effects, had somehow either found a cure, had solved the seal or had taken another solider pill. Which meant that not only was he healed but he was running back on one-hundred percent again. Then, for the briefest of moments Verlet had a flash back of her home, of how everything had been send into chaos on the night she had lost her parents and family.

"Mom..." she whispered before turning back and looking at all the fights going on before her. Currently her father was locking katana's with Tobi, glaring into his eyes and critically thinking of a way to get them all out without losing a single member. "Dad.." she whispered again, anger in her tone of voice. She hadn't asked for any of this, to lose one set of parents and put another in danger. She had not lost one home only to lose another and she certainly had not endured, had fought so hard and for so long only to be taken and give up so damn easily. The world was chaotic, life could be at times too but there was not point to living if you didn't take risks, if you didn't make sacrifices to protect those that mattered to you the most.

"No...don't!" Sakura scram upon noticing her daughters resolve, upon noticing her sudden determination and willingness to give up her life to protect all who had traveled, who had run after her if only to save her.

"I'm sorry..." Verlet said before taking in a deep breath, and activating her kekki genkai. Instantly, anyone and everyone who wasn't an alley had their kekki genkai bound and their bodies frozen in place. Orochimaru's eyes widened, fear and surprise evident in them. Meanwhile Dedidara turned to his partner, eyes wide and surprise. He had not believed that a small child could hold so much power, would hold the pure essence of an entire clan. Tobi all the while glared, things had not gone his way, he still had so many plans, so many things he wanted to do and accomplish with not only the help of akatsuki but with the manipulation of the young girl as well.

"Yes, you'll make the perfect tool, a perfect host." Orochimaru cooed before his snake charged straight for Verlet. Verlet shook her head and was about to simply bind the creature when it suddenly threw Sasuke back and into a tree. Sasuke fell to the floor and was out cold. Instantly Sakura was by his side, healing his wounds and checking for any other wounds.

"That was a big mistake, Lord Orochimaru." Verlet said before turning she transported all of her enemies and kidnappers to stand side by side and next to Orochimaru while her family and friends were moved to safety. "This is a fight between the murders and enemies of the Wakahisa clan and the leader of the Wakahisa. I would advise that all stay out." Verlet said. _'If things were chaotic then they had no idea what's coming next.'_ Verlet thought angrily before turning to her family.

"Verlet don't. You're not alone!" scram Naruto but before he could run out and stop her, try to get in the way he was frozen in place.

"I will not warn you a second time Naruto-san. Likewise, at this moment I will also suggest you address me properly." Verlet said. Sakura's eyes were sad, worried and most of all tearing. Verlet felt her mental walls crack then but did nothing. First thing came first. Settle this once and for all.


	21. Chapter 21Leader of the Wakahisa clan

**Chapter Twenty-One: The leader of the Wakahisa Clan**

Standing there, watching and staring down her enemies Verlet couldn't help but finally understand why it was her father had always held that mask in front of others. That cold, stoic, calm face he used when in front of others.

"You aren't capable of killing all of us." hissed Orochimaru, licking his lips and glaring at Verlet. Shaking her head she took in a deep breath and tried to focus. The truth was that Verlet didn't like killing, she hadn't even made her first kill let alone kill these four rouge, dangerous and deadly ninja all at once. Then of course Verlet knew she wasn't alone but could she hand them the burden, could she add to the already spilled blood in their hands so as to be able to escape and stay innocent? No. No, she couldn't.

"I have not said that I am here to kill you." Verlet responded, causing everyone's eyes, including the rouge's eyes, to widened in surprise. Wasn't it usual for an avenger to kill those who had wronged them? So why? _'Why is she sparing us?'_ thought Orochimaru worriedly, all the while keeping his face calm and smooth.

"Really now, even after I ordered that rogue to kill your family, you friends and your parents? I did it, surely you must know that." he taunted, causing the akatsuki members beside him to widen their eyes. He truly was a mad man. It was rare for an avenger to pause, to be as rational as the young girl before them was and yet all he was doing was adding fuel to the fire. Did he truly have some sort of a death wish?

"I was taught to respect life, not to end it. Who am I to judge." Verlet spoke wisely before shaking her head. "No. I will not kill today but I will put horrible men to sleep, bind you still for all of time." Verlet spoke, her eyes narrowing then, a sort of fire lighting in her eyes. She was angry, still raw about all that had happened and consumed by sorrow but she would not, under any circumstances fall to their level. She was raise above their expectations and stop them without becoming the perfect tool, the perfect killing machine they couldn't stop thinking her to be.

"Impossible." growled out Orochimaru, trying against all odds to try to break free from the child's hold. No matter how hard he tried though, he still couldn't break free.

"Nothing is impossible, not for those who have the strength to achieve and most certainly not for those with the power." Verlet growled before turning to the two akatsuki members and sighing. Somehow she couldn't bring her self to bind, to the two into stone. They had had nothing to do with her families death, and although they were responsible for kidnapping her Verlet couldn't help but feel compassion for the two. Perhaps their stories were as sad as hers, perhaps the lack, the loss of their families had turned them into who and what they were today.

"Verlet! Stop this, please." Called Sakura, speaking despite her daughters words, going against a leaders words and request. None of that mattered to her, none of it should have from the very beginning. She was her daughter now, she was the mother and therefore she shouldn't have had to do as her daughter said.

"Ka-san..I.." but before she could finish Orochimaru broke out into a laughing fit. The tone in his laughter was that of malice and taunting.

"I see! You've completely forgotten about that wretched family you claim to lead now. Those who died protecting you? You threw away your history!" he taunted, all the while laughing at the girl. "You've thrown away your past, your family even and forsaken your parents." he scram. As soon as the words left the mans lips Verlet growled, she balled her hands into fists and tried desperately to control her emotions. The monster was the cause of her pain, of her sorrow and she had tried desperately to move on. To live happily with only the memories of her parents, her clan and her home. Now, now that man stood before her. He taunted her face to face and had come after her himself and yet Verlet could do nothing. Say nothing in return. Some small, still childlike part of her mind suddenly felt guilty, knew that somehow despite her knowing better of it all he was right. How could she have accepted a new family so easily? Why hadn't she just been able to die along side everyone she cared for, everyone she had come to love! Tears suddenly fell from her face, her anger rose and then she let out an earsplitting scream. The barrier she had placed around her fell, her hold on those against her fell and in a blink of an eye she was running at Orochimaru with katana in hand and killing intent.

"You know nothing!" she scram, easily seeing through his attacks, blocking what needed to be blocked and slicing when she would. Orochimaru tried desperately to place distance, as much as possible between the two. He had been hoping she would crack, that she would break and finally give in to her emotions. Now that she had he wasn't quite sure what to do or think. Even when her mind was clouded by emotion the young child fought as if she was focused on the fight at hand. Yes, she would be the perfect specimen and the perfect vessel for his new body. Meanwhile, after several seconds of shock the others had jumped in. Instantly blocking and keeping the akatsuki members form the young girl. Every now and then Itachi tried to break free, to join his daughter by his side and yet just before he could, right before he found and opening he was annoyingly met with a hit, a bomb or some sort of distraction to keep him in the fight. Sakura stayed to the shadows, keeping in mind that unless her daughter fell she had to stay hidden. To once again stick to the shadows and be ready as the medic. Tears all the while fell from her face.

"I know well enough." Orochimaru responded, kicking and then instinctively blocking a kunai. "You were happy to have found a way out, to be free of them." he taunted.

"Shut up!" Verlet scam and cut his side. Orochimaru cursed. She was proving to be too good a fight to take back alive let alone conscious.

"Come now, come with me. Become the perfect shinobi." Orochimaru cooed. Verlet all the while moved, fought with emotion alone. The man before her was the cause of all her pain and the only thing she was able to think of was to end his life, even if it cost her her own.

"Never." she growled, jumping in and ignoring the kunai that cut at her side. Verlet hadn't felt the cut, she didn't hiss or fuss. She simply kept forward only to meet with the vile mans face. She punched him straight into a tree and kept on hitting him, kept on going at him until he stopped moving. Her hands were covered in blood, as well as her katana but none of it matter, none of it registered with her. When he finally failed to move Verlet took in a deep breath and instantly began on a new set of seals. She had only practiced this jutsu once and that was all. Slowly she looked over the field where her family fought, where her parents were desperately trying to get to her. She knew her mover was somewhere in the shadows, doing what a medic was supposed to do and sighed with relief. She was safe and whole.

"This ends today. Once and for all." Verlet whispered upon finishing her hand seals. "Wakahisa style, ultimate binding jutsu." she whispered. A frown formed on her face then, as a small line of blood fell out of her mouth and down her lips. She had underestimated Orochimaru, and now his snake like sword was threw her stomach. _'It doesn't matter,...they're safe.'_ thought Verlet at the end before a wave of bright white light covered the battle field and Orochimaru lay dead on the ground while the two akatsuki members disappeared.

Sakura had been watching from the treetops, had been relieved when Verlet turned around and started on another set of seals. It looked like she was fine, like she was just about to clean up the mess when all of a sudden Sakura could see a blade sticking out of her daughters stomach. Blood steamed down endlessly, fluidly and yet Verlet kept a calm and peaceful exterior. She was happy, content with this being the end.

"No..." Sakura barely whispered, protested before she shook her head. There had to be something wrong with her eyes, there just had to be. Verlet was strong, wise, and never let her guard down. She was just starting how to let that guard down around her and Itachi so how? How could she had just been taken by surprise. "No!" finally scram Sakura and just as she scram a wave of bright white light covered the battle field and Orochimaru lay dead on the ground while the two akatsuki members disappeared. Everyone froze in confusion as first but the instant they saw Sakura by Verlet's side with green glowing hands they had an idea as to what had happened.

"Stay still.." Sakura cried out, slowly taking the blade out before she began healing Verlet's body. Her body had already begun trying to save its self but the healing, the regeneration of her body was too slow for the wound.

"I'm sorry...Ka-san..." Verlet barely spoke, her voice and warm. She was crying but there was no signs of it in her tone of voice, not like in Sakura's tone of voice anyway.

"It's alright, just don't speak." she insisted, pushing her chakra and stopping the bleeding. Verlet couldn't help the sigh at the feel of her blood stopping, at the feel of her wound slowly healing. Sadly she shook her head. _'She is low on chakra...'_ Verlet thought, could feel and allowed her self a couple of more tears.

"I let my guard down Otou-san.." Verlet spoke, a sad smile on her face. Itachi shook his head, not sure what to tell his daughter or how to comfort her. He knew that she'd be feeling guilty, bad for not having putting distance between she and the body before going on with her plan. Verlet smiled at his silence before her eyes showed the activation of her kekki genkai. Instantly he lost his and Sakura lost access to her chakra.

"No! Let me help you." cried Sakura but Verlet shook her head.

"Chakra...low.." she mumbled, feel how tired her body was and finally able to feel the pain that should have been felt sooner. She squinted her eyes, holding in the protest of the pain.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru go. Clear the way and get the hokage to the hospital." Itachi said while slowly taking Verlet into his arms. She was in pain, he knew she was but he also knew that Verlet would never let it show.

"Hai." and with that the three took at a run. That let Itachi, Sakura and Shisu behind. Shisu looked at his cousin sadly, he understood what Itachi understood but couldn't understand how, why he would stop Sakura. Verlet had to have know, must know that no matter how far Sakura pushed herself she always came out of it alright. Once they were ready, once Itachi could move without disturbing his daughters room he, Sakura and Shisu all took off at a light run. He could have run faster, could have pushed himself but knew that the wind hitting into her would only cause her more pain.

"I shouldn't have let her! Why did I?" Sakura questioned herself angrily while shaking her head. Shisu put an arm on her shoulder, tried to comfort her but Sakura shook it off.

"Don't." she growled out.

"It's not your fault." Itachi spoke, his tone of voice hard, but calm. "She chose this, as the leader of the Wakashia clan she chose to end this herself. To keep her family safe and keep the past from repeating its self." he said. More tears streamed down from her face.

As soon as they got back to Konoha a team of medics was waiting along side the hokage herself. A couple of medics tried to check on Sakura, Itachi and Shisu but none of them allowed themselves to be looked at. They snapped, they growled at the medics, telling them that if they had time to look at those with no mortal injuries then to go find something more productive to do for their daughter. While sitting in the waiting room Sakura held on to Itachi as if her life depended on it.

"Itachi, Sakura." suddenly came Fugaku's deep voice. Mikoto stood beside him, her eyes full of concern and guilt. Itachi looked up and then away. This wasn't the best time to approach him, this wasn't the best time his father should confront him and lecture him some.

"I'm so sorry Itachi. She wouldn't let me help...then...then..." but Mikoto couldn't finish her words. Sakura shook her head then, wiping away her tears before meeting her and Fugaku's face.

"It's not your fault. If it was what she wanted then there was simply no stopping her." Sakura said, trying to provide comfort to the woman.

"Itachi." Fugaku called, his stern eyes meeting those of his sons. Itachi sighed and stood up.

"Now is not the best of times. I will listen to your commentaries once..."

"I know about Wakahisa-san." he said, cutting Itachi off mid-sentence. "I spoke with the hokage." he answered before Itachi or Sakura could ask.

"When? Why?" Sakura asked defensively. Now that he knew would he be like all the others, curious about her or would he want to turn her, use her as the perfect weapon. A way to alter the Uchiha kekki genkai if only to empower it?

"It is not what you think." Fugaku tried to explain but before he could go on the hokage stepped from the door and looked over the room. Immediately she saw Sakura up and on guard, her eyes full of anger and worry.

"Enough. Fugaku I'm sure that all of the formalities can wait." the hokage said, tone of voice tired and annoyed. "Sakura, Itachi, with me." the hokage said while holding the door open for them. The other's stayed behind. Waited for the return of either their hokage or their teammates.

Upon following the hokage Sakura stayed close to Itachi and softened. She trusted her sensei, she knew that Verlet was fine and recovering but honestly she wasn't sure why she had pointed them out. As soon as they walked into Verlet's room and saw her daughter sleeping in a bed, hocked up to machinery Sakura's blood ran cold and her heart stopped.

"What's wrong with her? Was she poisoned?" Sakura asked, a bit of hysteria seeping through.

"No. She's fine, physically anyway." the hokage answered before sighing. "She's young, she just made her first kill and pushed her body farther than any shinobbi twice her age. It's her mind way of protecting its self." the hokage informed them. Immediately Sakura ran to her daughters side and took her hand.

"How long?" Itachi asked, tone of voice serious and tight. He was struggling with his emotions.

"Who knows. That all depends on how long it takes for her to wake." the hokage said before she left the two to tend to their adoptive daughter.

For a long while Sakura just sat beside her daughter, read and talked to her. Eventually she had asked to be take off of the active list and for time off. Itachi did so as well. She was a child, she was strong but most of all she had proven to those around her, reminded them that despite being so many things she was still, and always would be, the leader to the Wakahisa clan.


	22. Chapter 22Fighting to wake up

**Chapter Twenty Two - Fighting to wake up**

The moment the dagger had run into my stomach I didn't feel anything, but I knew it was there. There was no pain, only peace, along with the feeling of the warm liquid blood flowing from my wound and down to the ground. He was dead, whether he took me with him or not he was dead and I had finally avenged my family, may parents, my friends, and my clan. They had always told us that our first kill would always be the hardest to deal with and yet the knowledge of having killed the man, of having taken a life didn't hurt. The man deserved it. He had taken what was precious to me and now I had taken his life, we were even. Faintly I could hear Ka-san's screams, could make out the shadows of everyone who had followed me, who had been fighting for before I had bound the other two. Then, then there was the warm feeling of my mother's chakra stopping the blood flow, of trying to save me. Along with the feeling I could feel how hard it was for her, I could feel how low she was on chakra and apologized to her. She shouldn't be pushing her self to save an avenger. She should be crying for a daughter like me. When Otou-san appeared I spoke to him and sadly smiled. He had taught me, much like my true father had, that one should never let their guard down in a battle and yet here I lay. Bleeding to death because I had finally learned to let my guard down at the wrong time. Before he or anyone else could tell me anything I activated my kekki genkai and kept Ka-san from pushing herself, from hurting herself in the process of trying to save me. The last thing I remember before I was surrounded in this darkness was the sad, worried and shocked faces of my family and friends. Once the darkness had taken me over it was hard to feel anything. The pain that should have been flaring, the blood slowly flowing, the wind digging into my wound-felt none of it. It was a weird kind of peace. Knowing that if I died I would have died leaving my family and friends behind safe. Upon my death no one would try coming after me, he akatsuki would stop attacking the Uchiha clan and most of all those who still wanted my clans power, who still wanted to use me as the perfect, ultimate weapon would stop looking. I'd be free and so would they.

"Don't give up..." I suddenly heard a small, feminine voice call from the darkness. It felt, it sounded as if though it were surrounding me, as if it were everywhere at once. I didn't fear the voice, I didn't fear the darkness or my soon to be death. It was hard to feel anything in this numbing, darkened world.

"Who's there?" I faintly asked, my mind fighting for control, trying to wake me up and bring me back into reality. As much as it tried nothing helped. I didn't want it, I didn't want to wake up and feel more pain, physical or not. I was done feeling pain! All I wanted was to be free, to be left alone and kept from pain. Why wouldn't the world let me be?

"Don't...they need you." the feminine voice called, her tone of voice firmer, strong and yet oh so gentle. It was as if she understood me, understood what it was I was thinking and why.

"Your a fighter. Stand up." suddenly came a mans strong voice. When I head his voice, their voices back to back the reasonable part of my mind started to fight again. Tried to force me to remember, to see what it was I was so desperately trying to forget, to let go of in exchange for this numbing peace.

"Stop...leave" I whined in protest, my tone of voice soft but childlike. How long had it been since I'd last allowed my tone of voice to sound what it should sound like? How long had it been since I was able to act like the child that I was?

"Your stronger than this!" roared the man. His tone of voice wasn't angry or upset. Instead it sounded worried, loving and encouraging. Where had I heard this voice before? Why now? Why was it when I was trying to find peace, to be left alone that something, someone always came after me and kept me from simply giving in.

"They love you..." cooed the woman lovingly soon after. "Just as much as we did." she said. As soon as those words left her lips my walls gave in. The darkness around me was suddenly lit up my memories of early years. Of days where I ran through a compound hidden deep in the forest, of days where I trained along side my mother while thinking it was all a game. Then I saw the reminder, the memories of the night that all my happiness had been taken from me. I remembered the blood covered streets, the burning homes and the bodies of everyone who had tried protecting me thrown away as if their lives had meant nothing. Anger and rage came with the reminder, a wave of sorrow so strong over took me in that instant. So much so that unlike the other memories these slowed, they lasted for an eternity, as if taunting me of what I once had.

"Stop it...please..." I cried while shaking my head. I could feel the difference then, I could remember of the body I had and how to move it. The numbing feeling I had first felt was fleeing, was slowly fading into the background as the sorrow and pain of losing my family began to replace it.

"It's part of who you are." the man said and when he did, the instant he had spoke a memory of the leaders of the compound I had run around in flashed into my mind. That voice, his and hers. They were the voice of my parents, of the leaders of my home and of my clan. As soon as I remembered, accepted it all my parents form stood before me. They smiled at me sadly yet oh so warmly. Instantly I ran to them.

"Don't make me...I want to stay with you." I cried then, allowing all of my sorrow to show and the pain that their lost had caused me. My mother combed my hair, a calming gesture she used to do whenever ever I felt fear as a child. My haver placed his head on top my own an slowly shook it. I knew what he was saying but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to fight. Not this.

"You belong with them now. You have a new family." my mother cooed, continuing her comforting gesture. My arms were tightly wrapped around my fathers waist, locking into place and holding like steel bars. I refused to let go, to go back to such a painful world.

"Ka-san, Otou-san...don't leave." I cried. As soon as the tears started streaming a new wave of memories played out before me. This time they were of my home, my new home in Konoha, of my parents, my new clan, and of my friends. I had made a new life there, I was relatively happy and yet I still wanted my biological family. I wanted them.

"We'll always be with you. But now you have to go, fight to finally wake up and live the life we weren't able to give you." spoke Otou-san. His words made sense, and the more I realized it, the more I accepted it the strong I felt. I could suddenly feel the weight of a body, could feel the pain of the wound that I had received and the soreness of it all.

"It's alright. You're safe, now go be happy." Ka-san cooed. Her eyes were tearing, warm and encouraging. My father raised his head and slowly loosened my arms free.

"You're strong. Now go be happy, protect those you care about." he said before kissing the top of my head. Sighing and allowing the tears to continue to fall I nodded before closing my arms. They were right, I knew they were and yet leaving them was still half the battle. Determinedly I imagined my body, clung to its weight and started to pull my self to it. Then, just as I was about to get close, just as I felt the pain spread and the soreness begin to overtake me I opened my eyes and saw not only my parents but my entire clan around me. Everyone was smiling at me, warmly and encouragingly. They wanted this for me.

"Thank you." I whispered before I closed my eyes and pulled my self through. I knew I was awake the instant I felt he pain stab at me and through my stomach. I could feel the gauze wrapped tight around the wound, keeping me from moving too suddenly and keeping the wound sealed. I couldn't feel anyone inside the room, but that didn't mean I was alone. Slowly I took in a deep break and allowed a tear to fall before I opened my eyes. The hospital rooms all looked the same to me, always white and smelled sanitized. I was about to push my self up, to force my self into a sitting position before I felt a hand keep me down. My instincts were to fight, to remove the hand and run away but as soon as my eyes locked on the oh so familiar onyx eyes I sighed and moved to wipe my tears. Realizing that it was my Otou-san I suddenly was aware of the extra weight at the foot of the bed and saw the pink hair that made my mother so unique.

"Otou-san.." I whispered, not wanted to wake Ka-san up. He nodded his head before activating his kekki genkai and giving me a once over. As soon as he saw my wound healing on its own, faster and less of a risk for me he moved his hand and allowed me to sit up. Silently he handed me a cup of water. "Thanks." I mumbled before taking a sip.

"How is Ka-san doing?" I asked, not sure how to go about apologizing. The pain, and worry in his eyes were strong and by the looks of it he hadn't slept for a couple of nights. When he didn't answer I sighed and hung my head low. "I've been out for a while..."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry. I..." but before I could finish a nurse walked in with wide eyes and looked me over.

"You shouldn't be sitting up, you'll reopen your wound." she lectured me before anxiously walking toward me. Immediately Otou-san moved out of the way and allowed the nurse to do what she needed to do.

"I'm fine." I couldn't help but to protest before shaking my head and giving in. Letting them do their job was probable better than me arguing and fighting. It was bad enough I knew that I would have to answer to the hokage.

"Does it hurt?" the nurse asked when she didn't find blood seeping through the gauze. I shook my head. "Do you remember where you are?"

"The village hidden in the leafs, Konoha." I answered surely.

"Do you know your name?"

"Verlet Wakahisa." I answered confidently before sighing. "I mean Verlet Uchiha." and the nurse nodded. She was worried about my first answer, she wasn't sure what to make of my slip or why I had made up a name but didn't seem to push it too much.

"How old are you."

"Ten and a half." I answered, surprising herself by how many years had already passed since her since her loss.

"Nani?" the nursed asked, about to demand that I tell her the truth but before she could go on Ka-san woke up and looked at her. Her eyes were uncertain, worried and sad. It looked as if she thought she was still dreaming.

"Call the hokage." Ka-san spoke, causing the nurse to jump at the sound of her boss's voice and nod. Instantly the nurse was gone and Ka-san was by my side. Her eyes were full of unshed tears, worry evident in her eyes as well as a hint of anger. Hopefully that anger wasn't toward me, though in truth I did deserve it.

"Ka-san, I'm..."

"What were you thinking!" Ka-san yelled at me before I could finish my apology. Her arms wrapped tight around me. My eyes narrowed when I felt my wound flare with pain but decided it was worth it. Sadly Otou-san had noticed and so had pulled Ka-san back.

"I didn't want history to repeat it self. I'm sorry." I answered with truth guilt. Shaking her head Ka-san worked hard to keep her tears at bay before finally looking down to me and smiling.

"I'm glad your alright." she said. I was about to ask her how long I had been asleep when all of a sudden the hokage was in my room. She had a chart in hand, which I imagined was mine, and her face was hiding all emotion. When finally she looked away from the chart she looked up to meet my eyes.

"It seems your recovery is accelerating." she noted with a smile. "However you will remain here under observation for another day."

"Can't I undergo that from home? I'm sure that Ka-san..."

"Your mother needs to start her rotations again now that your awake." she answered me soothingly. Silently I nodded. After several silent moments passes I took in a deep breath and looked up.

"Orochimaru is dead and the akatsuki will not send more members to die." I spoke, tone of voice blank and empty. In that instant I could feel Otou-san and Ka-san's eyes on me. Both worried and unsure of how to approach me.

"Are you speaking as the Uchiha heir or as the leader of the Wakahisa clan?" the hokage asked.

"Both. I'm neither simply one or the other. Those are both aspects of who I am." I answered with a small smile. My parents, my clan would forever be with me, regardless of where I was or what family I belonged to now. The hokage smiled at me then nodded

"Very well." she said, placing the chart back on the door. "I'll you both in my office later." and with that she was gone. The room soon afterwards was filled with my team members, with family and friends. There wasn't a moment that went by that I remained alone in the room. The fight to wake up was over. I was home, truly home and now, as my parents had said, all that was left was to live my life and be happy while protecting those I loved.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

It had taken a total of three days before Verlet had been allowed to leave the hospital. Once her body was physically well she had been left for psychological observation. The hokage didn't want to risk her not getting the help she would need, after all Verlet was still just a child. A week after she had been released a meeting had been called at the Uchiha compound. At which point in time Fugaku had renounced his deal with Verlet and ordered that she be accepted by the Uchiha clan as a true Uchiha member. After the meeting she and her parents had gone to his home where he and his wise told them of how they had come across the truth. At first Verlet hadn't known how to react, what to say or do but in the end she had accepted it. The leaders of her new home, to her new clan needed to know the truth and as a fellow leader understood how important it was. Now, now the entire village gathered at the town square, all waiting patiently to witness the marriage between the Uchiha heir and Sakura Haruno. Verlet was currently getting dressed, allowing her grandmother to help her into the robes. She would be recognized as the next heir to the Uchiha clan during her parents reception.

"You look beautiful." cooed her grandmother. Verlet smiled. After everything was out in the open and Fugaku apologized for his behavior Verlet had eased up around them. She had decided to give them a chance and though she had been open minded about calling them family she still couldn't help but keep her guard up around Fugaku. Verlet still wondered if he had only apologized because he had discovered who she was rather than realizing that he was wrong.

"Thank you, as do you Oba-chan." Verlet said with a smile. She wore a black kimono with crimson sakura petals all around. It had been her grandmothers decision, thinking that it would not only suit her but would be a good way to symbolize her acceptance.

"I'm so glad you've accepted us as family. Truly I am sorry for Fugaku's actions and his words in the past." she apologized again. Verlet shook her head.

"He was doing what any good leader would, he was protecting his clan." Verlet said with a smile on her face before there was a light knock on the door. Kakashi-sensei would be walking Sakura down the isle in place of her father.

"Come in." Mikoto called, her tone of voice warm and gentle. She was wearing the traditional robes of the wife of the leader of the Uchiha clan. When the door swung open Shisu walked in. Verlet had been given the option of choosing Sasuke or Shisu as her escort for the wedding and at the reception but she knew that Sasuke had had his eyes on a young Uchiha woman. So, instead of going with her uncle she decided that walking along side her cousin would do fine.

"Fugaku-san is waiting for you Mikoto-san." Shisu spoke with a smile on his face.

"Go. I'll be right behind you." Verlet encouraged her grandmother before turning around and looking her self in the mirror. This was it, this was the moment she became apart of a new clan, was accepted into a new family and gained new parents. As soon as Mikoto was out of the room Verlet sighed and dried her tears.

"Are you ready?" Shisu asked, a grin on his face. Verlet smiled and nodded.

"It's about time all of this got done, cousin." Verlet taunted. She had been learning how to drop her guard, how to smile, laugh and even joke. Sure it was a slow process but her family and friends weren't rushing. They were actually very supportive.

"Verlet, if you don't..."

"I'm ready for this Shisu. I'm ready for a family now." Verlet assured him just as she saw her parents standing beside her in the mirror. She smiled while taking his arm and allowed Shisu to escort her. Once Fugaku and Mikoto were done and in their seats Shisu and Verlet were half way down the isle. Ino was the made of honor and Sasuke was the best man. Verlet had been asked to carry the ring. Upon reaching the alter Verlet took her place behind the made of honor and smiled as she met her fathers eyes. He had stayed beside her the entire time she was kept at the hospital, refusing to taking active duty until Verlet had been well enough to go home. Sasuke had helped him whenever he needed to go sign off some forms for his ANBU team but that didn't matter. There wasn't a moment where Verlet was left alone. Every now and then she'd cry, she'd cry out of joy, of sorry, of lost and then of peace. As she saw her father dressed in his tuxedo and turned to see her mothers dress Verlet knew that she was home. As the ceremony began Verlet couldn't help but to suddenly feel warm. She could still feel her family, her clan standing beside her and was thankful to know that that would never change. As soon as Verlet had been given the signal she presented the rings and then stepped back into place.

"Do you Itachi Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno as your lawful wedded wife, to love and care for until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." he said, causing Sakura to smile and tear. She was so happy. She was getting the man that she loved and so much more. Never in her life would Sakura had ever imagined raising a child before she got married, never before had she ever imagined to adopt and yet to be so much more happy for her life than she was then.

"And do you Sakura Haruno take Itachi Uchiha as your lawful wedded husband, to love and to care for until death do you part?"

"Hai, I do." Sakura said.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said and as soon as the words had been spoke the village cheered. Sakura smiled and tiptoed to reach the love of her life.

"I love you." she whispered before meeting his lips with hers. Itachi kisses Sakura back, his emotion and passion all poured into the kiss. When they finally broke free Itachi grinned.

"Hn, and I you." he whispered into her ear before picking her up in his arms and swinging her around. Verlet smiled, giggled even and sighed as things started to settle down and everyone began to make their way over to the reception area. She would soon be announced as a true Uchiha, and as the next heir to the Uchiha clan. Silently she made her way around the crowd and hid where no one was watching. _'If not for the dress I would be in the trees.'_ thought Verlet sadly before shaking it off.

"What's wrong?" suddenly came her mothers voice. Verlet smiled before hugging her mother, careful not to stain her dress.

"It's almost time." she whispered and Sakura smiled while patting her head. She understood Verlet, her fear of standing before the entire clan as her daughter and next heir to the Uchiha clan. After all Sakura herself had to present her self, would now stand as the future wife of the leader of the Uchiha clan.

"It's alright, we'll be right beside you." Sakura said. Verlet was about to complain, to fret and worry when the Fugaku's voice could suddenly be heard and Itachi appeared by their side. He took Sakura's arm in his with a smile before turning and meeting Verlet's eyes with the same warm, loving and caring smile. It was taking some getting used to but Verlet could smile back now.

"Otou-san." she greeted with a smile before taking to his right and placing over the same mask she had learned from her family, her biological father. It was the face of a calm leader, a strong heir and most of all of a respectable shinobi.

"May I have your attention please!" called Fugaku as his bride took to his side and the Hokage joined him on stage. "It is an honor to present to you the future leader of the Uchiha clan and his wife. Mr. and Mrs. Itachi Uchiha." he spoke humbly. Verlet smiled and allowed her parents to walk forward. The crowd of spectators clamed and cheered for their fellow shinobi, for their protectors, for their medic and most of all for their friends. Once the cheering had calmed some Fugaku took his wife's hand in his and squeezed. "Along with the newly weds, I would like to formally introduce you all the future heir to the Uchiha clan, my sons and his wife daughter, my granddaughter, Verlet Wakahisa Uchiha." Fugaku announced. Upon hearing her parents name, her true last name before her Uchiha title Verlet froze. She had known he knew, she had known who he had went to for answers and had been fairly sure that his withdrawal of their agreement had been out of guilt but what he had just done was out of respect, not guilt. She could hear it in his voice. Slowly Verlet walked forward and bowed to the hokage and her grandparents before turning and bowing to the crowd that had gathered.

"Thank you." was all Verlet could manage to say. Soon after everyone approached Itachi, Sakura and their daughter. Congratulating the newly weds and introducing themselves to the Uchiha heir. It had felt like an eternity had passes before people had stopped approaching her. Verlet now sat calmly over looking her parents receptions, watched as they began their dance and smiled. She was home, she had a place she belonged to and most of all she had been accepted. Shaking her head Verlet placed her head on her arms and decided to rest a moment. The next thing she knew Verlet was off in the land of dreams. Itachi and Sakura had noticed their daughter and once the song was over quietly walked over to her. In the shadows they could feel Shisu guarding her, protecting her like any uncle or cousin would his family.

"Let's take her home." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Silently Shisu jumped from his position and shook his head.

"She's staying at Sasuke's tonight." he said before picking Verlet up and carrying her away. Once alone Sakura looked up to meet the eyes of the love of her life with a wicked, mischievous grin on her face. Itachi smiled and as he bend down to kiss teleported them away from their reception, off to their home and in search for some privacy.

**The End**

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to finish up but finals ugh! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the fic and yea I know the ending could have been better -_- But i'll keep working on my endings and I hope you guys keep reading. Thank you so much! T.T.F.N XD**_


End file.
